Dragons and Yaoi
by chayron
Summary: Complete. Yaoi. Gohan x Mirai Trunks. A fantasy world. Some scifi. Gohan is a freely hired man who takes on almost all jobs possible. One day he is hired to guide a convoy consisting of a rich man and his entourage to the city of Angus.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DBZ characters. I'm not getting any profit from this fan fiction work.

**Warnings**: Yaoi (male x male). Mirai Trunks x Gohan. Bishounen ('pretty boy') – I'm very serious about this warning! Absolute OOC.

**Information: **written in 2005 – 2006.

**The summary**: This fic is completely independent from all others. This is a Fantasy world. A new complete world with new creatures. This is an adventure story spiced by yaoi. Some sci-fi, and sci-fantasy.

Gohan is a warrior mercenary, a freely hired man who takes on almost all jobs possible. One day he is hired to guide a convoy consisting of a rich man and his entourage to the city of Angus.

Mirai Trunks…you'll figure this out as soon as you start reading. Long lavender hair…

**A/N 1:** Already after reading the beginning, almost all of you will ask why I needed to take these several characters from DBZ and put them into hell knows what. Yeah…the thing is that…I just felt like it. My story **Come Together **was a facet that needed exploring. I just had this crazy idea. Once again.

**A/N 2**: At first you might be confused by the amount of characters, but don't get scared – just follow the plot. And here's the information to help you, and soon you'll see that the characters won't be a problem.

**Character -Description**

1. Famua Delaros- Is the head of the party, the man who hired Gohan to protect him. Master sorcerer. Dark-eyed. Has long back hair. Looks over 30.

2. Foitimus - Hired Gohan by Delaros' command, a businesslike man, a good warrior and a clever man. Is responsible for organizing Delaros' protection. Middle-aged.

3. Athara - 19 years old. Long straight lavender hair to his waist, longish bangs, falling upon his forehead. Big, blue eyes. Lavender brows. Slim. High cheekbones.

4. Yakusho - A mage who likes Athara very much and tries to get his attention. Carries blue sign of Tarrus. Can use his short-sword pretty well, though isn't skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Long golden hair, blue eyes. Memorable and handsome features.

5. Jahira - Mage (a woman). A rather chatty person. Carries black Tarrus sign on her forehead. Oval face, regular features, short red hair, green eyes, small, pointed nose, full lips, huge earrings. Always carries a dagger at her side and another in her brown knee-boots.

6. Darius - Master sorcerer. Good with his dagger. Has that strong authoritative air around him. Powerfully built, very tall. Dark complexion. Has short, dark-hair, big dark-eyes.

7. Kiasho - About 40. Master Sorcerer. Dark eyes, sharp, rough features, thin lips. Has a quite bossy character. Is quick to solve problems with violence. Always happy to get into a quarrel and gets annoyed easily.

8. Gohan Bardock- 24 years old. Son of a bankrupted Landlord, a freely hired mercenary. Has long, dark, hair a bit spiky hanging slightly past his shoulders (mostly wears hair-bands). High cheekbones. Regular features, big penetrating dark eyes. Well-built, muscular.

9. Tuch (1st troll)- green, ugly, but incredibly strong male

10. Yach (2nd troll)- green, ugly, but incredibly strong female

11. Wadra - Warrior (woman). Though quite attractive, completely lesbian, very rude, has no manners. Very good in a battle. Always carries two long swords on her back. Black-haired, tall and muscular.

12. Danira - Warrior (woman). Very attractive, bisexual (that causes problems with her lover, Wadra). Very good in a battle. Always carries a huge battleaxe on her back. Is black-haired, tall, very well-built and muscular. Blue, quite soft eyes.

**Dragons and Yaoi**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by achillona

Part 1

The day had been pretty grim. The guy he had tried to rob in the bazaar noticed that and almost cut his head off. He ducked just in time to avoid his "unsuspecting" victim's sword.

The dark, undistinguished man groaned before taking a good swig of some noxious brown liquid swirling within his filled mug.

Grimacing, he thought about how much he hated mages, especially their quick blasts and short but sharp edged daggers.

The man put the mug down and looked around the tavern. The tavern was very small. There were only several men left sitting at a few dirty wooden tables. The men weren't worth robbing, and the other two who sat further away from everyone else were already being watched by his friend, Fatma, who was waiting for an opportunity to get closer to them and clean their pockets.

The man observed the waitress who was walking past and was taking a new mug of beer to one of the men in the corner. She was scary – a bush of dirty dark entangled hair on her head, two small beady eyes that seemed to look through you and past you, the face of a troll. Actually he had seen trolls that were prettier than her. The keeper should get a new waitress to either attract new clients or at least not scare off the existing ones.

After suspiciously observing his mug he sipped from it again. He didn't like mages. And he didn't like sorcerers. But he hated mages more – with sorcerers at least it was a bit easier – if one was noticed, one still had enough time to knock them off balance before they gathered their power. Then there was enough time to collect everything they had on them and run as fast as one could. Or kill them.

Mages on the other hand... There were several essential differences between mages and sorcerers: mages were usually far better trained for hand-to-hand combat, and their magic was based more on violence and physical damage and consisted of combat spells: blasts, bolts and explosions. Mages were always ready to slit one's throat or explode one's head. Although, they didn't wield as much magical power as sorcerers did.

And then there were the sorcerers, who were usually less skilled in wielding weapons. Their magic was based more on creation and consisted of nature spells: healing, searching, transforming and creating. As this kind of magic required more skill and power to master it, it took longer to gather power for it.

Luckily, mages and sorcerers didn't exactly like each other. They didn't fight openly but there was enough mistrust from both sides which kept them all busy. There were rumors that it all started because long ago, they all couldn't decide which God was better, but nobody knew for true. Though, now the God for both sides was one: Tarrus. He had never seen mages and sorcerers clash because of him. There were several groups that worshipped one God or another besides Tarrus, but this one was the main.

Not that he cared, anyway.

After the failed attempt in the bazaar he went to the town center to try to filch something from the people passing by. No success there either. Actually he had to scurry away after he had seen Gohan Bardock passing by. Luckily the bastard hadn't notice him – he seemed to be in a hurry. Gohan once told him that if he ever saw him trying to rob someone again, he was going to get the stuffing knocked out of him.

Gohan Bardock was a person one didn't want to have any trouble with. He learned this about a year ago, after trying to rob the man. Gohan broke two of his ribs, broke his left leg, smashed his nose and knocked out three of his teeth. Not counting all the other bruises that took over four months to heal.

Gohan was the man whom one wanted to keep at his side. Be it friend or foe. And Gohan had many of them, friends and foes. Sadly, he didn't know this then, when he'd just arrived in this city. Had he known this, he wouldn't have even touched Gohan Bardock with a ten foot pole.

Gohan was the son of a bankrupted Landlord, Kakarott Bardock. A professional soldier and mercenary for hire. He served a brief time working in the city's watch, but then got into an argument with his corrupted commander. There was a huge blow-up, Gohan left the watch, but the commander didn't stay in his warm seat either. There were several tries to gun Gohan down, but the man was much better at gunning someone down, and after several months of near misses everything calmed down.

Gohan Bardock was the man one had to watch out for.

"Fucking town…" the man sipped his warm slipslop. He put his goblet down. His eyes widened at the familiar visage he saw after lowering the goblet. Then darkness welcomed him.

Gohan cursed while shaking his aching fist. "Never learns," he cursed, kicking the unconscious man in the ribs after that one slid down under the table from out of his seat. Gohan rubbed his fist again then grabbed the goblet that was left standing on the table and swallowed the rest of the swill inside it in one gulp. A second later he sprayed it on the floor. "What muck is this!" he wiped his mouth distastefully, slamming the goblet down noisily onto the table.

Gohan brushed his long dark brown coat away and, sheathing the sword onto his side, plopped down into a free seat at the next table. He thought about ordering something to drink but decided that it might cause his sudden death; he still could feel the taste of that vile liquid in his mouth the guy had been drinking. Then he leaned his elbows on the table and absentmindedly ruffled his fingers through his long black hair.

So far the day had been pretty interesting. Earlier that morning a very expensive coat wearing man approached him and asked if he needed some money. Sure he needed. He always did.

The job seemed to be simple enough – he needed to convoy some wealthy travelers to Angus city. Although, the way was long and treacherous, but he had convoyed people and also traveled to Angus on his own plenty of times, thus it was a usual task. He took the proposal on. So, he spent all day running around, buying supplies and getting ready for the journey. Sure he saw the thief in the city centre; he simply didn't have the time to knock the stuffing out of the thief then. But he always kept his promises. Or at least he tried to.

This time, though, it was less work than usual – the group he was going with, had already provided the necessary essentials for themselves without his assistance, which meant they were well-informed and knew pretty well what and how much they needed while journeying to Angus. Good. Less work for him.

He had asked who he was going to convoy. He was told some surname, but he didn't know it, besides, he supposed that whoever was traveling, didn't want to be recognized for the sake of safety. He was told that the man he was going to convoy was a serious businessman who had an important deal awaiting him in Angus, and that lately he'd received several nasty threats from his enemies. Everything sounded rather fishy. But he was promised very good pay.

He was also notified that the group would consist of fifteen people. He thought that, keeping in mind how dangerous the way to Angus was, it might not be large enough, but the man assured him that there would be several mages too, so he agreed.

XXXXX

The morning was cold and misty, with all the signs of unavoidable rain later. It was early morning, not even four o'clock, but the docks were already busy; men were preparing their boats, some were already leaving for fishery; ships docked; freight loaded and unloaded; passengers gathered; fish and other sea goods were being sold.

Heaving beneath his huge bags, Gohan passed through his own vaporous breath. He wrapped himself even tighter in his leather coat. He stepped onto the dock and turned toward a ship named "Alora". The ship was one of the biggest ones he had ever seen travel to Angus and it was quite new. Whoever hired him - had plenty of money to retain such an expensive ship.

Gohan reached the ladder to the ship. He wondered if everyone had gathered; he chose to get there a half hour earlier than arranged. A person could view so many interesting and newsworthy things when arriving earlier than expected…

He climbed up the ladder, but then was stopped by a burly man. After declaring his name he was allowed to come on board. Jumping off the ladder to the deck, Gohan surveyed the ship. As it still was dark and there were only several torches at the broadsides and the mast, he couldn't see much, except a captain's bridge and the wheel.

"I'll show you to your cabin."

Gohan turned around to see a young woman standing at his side. It was clear that she was one of the mages he was told about: she had a faint black sign of Tarrus on her forehead; the sign of a skillful mage.

Usually, here, in Vartua, mages didn't "advertise" themselves so openly – nobody liked mages here. Five years ago the local mage-school tried to overrule the current governor and introduce their order… Let's say that now an average Vartuan would at least glare at any passing mage. And yes, of course, the castle that served as a school for the mages had been torn apart stone by stone.

In this case, Gohan was sure that she knew how to beat the unwelcome attention off. She must have enough of it and not only for being a mage. She was pretty: oval face, regular features, short red hair, green eyes, small, pointed nose, full lips, huge earrings. Huge bust. He could imagine that underneath the triam's leathern breeches there were nice long legs. And a sharp dagger at her side. He suspected that she had one more somewhere in her brown knee-boots. Just like he used to carry the entire time in his.

He followed the red-haired woman down to the cabins.

"Has everyone gathered?" he asked, putting his things on an empty and seemingly hard bed.

"No, not yet," the mage shook her head. She leaned on the wall near the door to watch him unpack his stuff. "We are still waiting for Famua Delaros, Darius, Kiasho and Athara. They wanted to see the city. They'll all come together."

"Ah." He knew who Famua Delaros was – he was here to convoy the businessman, but he had no idea who the other three were.

The mage smiled. "Darius and Kiasho are sorcerers," she said after seeing a silent question on Gohan's face. "Both Elite."

"Oh." Sorcerers? Master Sorcerers? Two in one company?

The mage shrugged. "This Delaros is really concerned about his wellbeing. Athara…well…" The woman faltered. "I'm not sure whether he's mage or sorcerer. Or maybe he's neither. He doesn't talk much. And doesn't do much either. It's not very clear what function he fulfills," she shrugged again, hiding a short smile.

"And how did you get into this light stroll?" Gohan interested. He didn't miss the short smile the mage let slip past her lips. Without unpacking, he put one of his bags into a small closet.

"The same as you or everyone else here," she grinned. "Needed some money. I'm a good companion. I have been accompanying them for two weeks now."

"Where is Delaros from?" Gohan asked, sitting up on the bed. The bed appeared to be really hard, just as he had predicted.

"He hired me in Otosawa. I had to leave on the same day; I asked around, but I can't say exactly where from he is. I don't even know where he is heading – Delaros only says the closest city he wants to reach. As said, he's obsessed with his safety."

The mage's eyes slid over Gohan whose dark cape now was hanging on a chair next to the bed. The man was something to look at: tall, muscular, with long raven hair that was pulled up into a high, spiky ponytail. The face was quite handsome, with sharp, easily memorable features. Big, penetrative and dark eyes seemed to stop on every detail and take it into consideration. And she knew that they did – though quite young, Gohan already had a reputation that reached beyond his city.

She grinned as Gohan caught her wandering eyes on him. The man's brow rose. "I suppose, if we are going to be stuck together, I at least should know your name," Gohan said then.

"Jahira," the mage nodded, introducing herself.

Gohan nodded. "Some hot tea around here?" he looked at the mage. The cold morning air was still clinging to his body, the ship's warmer one not doing much to get rid of it.

This time Jahira's brow rose. "What do you take me for? Your maid? There's a kitchen several meters away – go there."

Gohan chuckled. "Fine." He got up and followed the mage who started leading him deeper into the ship. "Where are the others?" he asked while walking through an empty corridor.

"Sleeping," Jahira said while they were going past several cabin doors, then Jahira opened a heavy door, and Gohan was hit by a warm whiff. He closed the door behind him and surveyed the kitchen. A huge pot was boiling on a stove, the steam rising to the ceiling.

He went to the table after the mage motioned to it. There were several mugs standing on it. Gohan took one and went to the boiling pot.

Jahira leaned toward one of the cupboards to take some tea for Gohan then they sat down at the table.

"So as soon as those four are here, we are away?" he asked, trying his hot tea. To his surprise he had to agree that it was quite nice.

The mage nodded. She leaned back on the backrest. She yawned loudly.

"Where are Darius, Kiasho and Athara from?" Gohan asked. If he was going to work together with this group, he'd better know them.

Jahira shook her head. "Don't know; they were already with Delaros when I joined them."

"Have you seen them use their powers?"

"Only Darius. He's really powerful. Once he stopped a river when we needed to cross it. And he's not too bad with his dagger either."

"And Athara with Kiasho?" Gohan asked.

Jahira shrugged. "Kiasho…" there a dark shadow appeared on her features. She sighed. "He rather reminds me more of an assassin than a sorcerer, but I have seen the silver Tarrus sign on his forehead… He really is a sorcerer, Elite. I saw him slaughter five men in a row when we were attacked in the Abyss of Gods. With his bare hands. My advice," she seriously looked at Gohan, "don't pester him – he's always happy to get into a quarrel and he gets annoyed easily.

"Athara… He's quite young for this journey…" she yawned. "Haven't seen him doing anything yet. She chuckled then. "Though, there might be another reason why Delaros keeps him at his side… They seem to be on quite familiar terms with each other…"

Gohan's brow rose questionably.

"You'll see after you meet Athara…" the mage chuckled.

"Who attacked you in the Abyss of Gods?" Gohan interested.

"Just some raiders," Jahira answered. "None of them escaped alive. Delaros is quite…" she trailed off, "vindictive…"

"Why has Delaros gone to the city with only three men?" Gohan asked. He thought it was a very illogical thing to do: at first the man hired plenty of people to keep him safe then wandered through the city looking for trouble.

The mage shortly smiled. "Athara wanted to see the city. Delaros thought that while they are new in the city, several hours would do no harm. And you know – less people, less attention."

Gohan nodded. So Delaros fulfilled Athara's wish. Interesting.

"I was told we had a pair of trolls with us," he said then.

Jahira nodded. "Yes. I still wonder why they went together. Especially having in mind that these two are the brightest I have ever met."

"Something more I need to know?" Gohan put his empty mug back on the table.

"Nah," the mage waved off. "Everything else you'll spot as soon as you have the opportunity to chat with them. It's quite an interesting team. Or I should say a "crew" now," she chuckled.

Gohan pushed his chair back. "Then thank you for your hospitality. Now I'll excuse myself and join the other wise people who are sleeping."

XXXXX

He slept pretty well. The bunk was hard but it wasn't too bad. It was about ten o'clock when he woke up. They had left the harbor already – he could feel a light sway.

Some water had passed from the last time he had been on the sea. He liked the sea. The other times he had been in the open, the sea was benevolent. He had endured several light storms, but that only added to his excitement.

After washing his face in a small bowl with cold water, he quickly dressed, tied his hair up and went up to the deck.

Only the gray sea and sky around. It was drizzling. The captain was standing at the wheel, while several sailors busied themselves with ropes and sails. Gohan angled his head to look at the yardarm: the weather wasn't good – it was windy and sprinkling, but it suited for the journey – the ship was at full sail. He couldn't see anyone in the observation turret, but probably it was because of the weather; whoever was sitting there, didn't want to get wet and was tightly sticking in the basket.

"Ah, finally up?"

Gohan turned around to see a grinning Foitimus, the middle-aged man who was responsible for organizing Delaros' protection, and who came over to him in the city and hired him by the order of Delaros.

Gohan nodded, accepting the greeting. Foitimus approached him.

"Go have your breakfast," the older man motioned back to the stairs. "Then you'll meet the other members of our humble group. Though, probably half of them will still be in the kitchen." The gray-haired man then faltered. "A word of caution: hold your tongue near Kiasho – he's very hot-spirited. And don't look at Wadra's friend, or she might cut your balls off. That woman is real trouble. Both of them," he shook his head.

Again Kiasho. The chatty mage, Jahira, didn't waste words, it seems. Gohan shortly nodded and went downstairs.

Six pairs of eyes rose to meet him after he entered the dusky kitchen. He knew why they all were here – it was warm and dry in the room. He also knew another a very good reason – food. Even though breakfast had surely ended, and lunch was still a great deal away, two separately sitting trolls were stuffing their greenish faces with two huge portions of fried chicken and potatoes. He felt rather surprised – it appeared that the trolls were a pair – one female and a male. Usually female trolls sat at home, in their burrows, gathered food and looked after their cubs. Not this one apparently: this female had a huge club at one side of her waist and a long blade at another.

"Hey, Gohan," Jahira motioned for the mercenary. The red-haired mage patted a free place next to her. "This is Gohan," she turned to the others, "our new comrade."

"Danira," a huge woman that sat opposite the mage raised her free hand. She gulped half of the mead she was drinking down.

Gohan had to agree that she was very attractive. Although, she was very well-built and muscular, but her blue, quite soft eyes, and long dark hair were really worth paying attention. Especially the heavy battleaxe on her back.

"Hey, pretty boy, watch your eyes," the woman, who sat besides Danira, snorted while fidgeting with one of the swords' handles on her back. She matched and even surpassed her friend in size.

Ah. So those two must be the trouble Foitimus mentioned. A pair of lesbians. Not that he cared.

"I'm Kiasho," the sorcerer that was sitting alone at a separate table nodded at Gohan. He was wearing a black cape with a hood and Gohan couldn't see his face well. "That rude bitch is Wadra," he motioned to Danira's friend.

Wadra snorted. "You wish, you old pimp."

Amused, Danira snickered then swallowed the rest of her drink.

"Tuch," the male troll munched out, not raising his eyes from his plate.

"Yach," the female troll looked at Gohan then came back to stuffing her face with fried potatoes.

"Pleased to meet you all," Gohan plopped at Jahira's side, where he considered being the safest for his health.

"Where did you get the food from?" Gohan asked the male troll. There was an unwritten rule: never ask or touch a troll female while her mate was around. Nonobservance of this rule could cause very serious brain damage or, in the best case, an instant death.

Kiasho chuckled. "Guess whose share they are eating…" He started cleaning his fingernails with one of his daggers.

Gohan heard his stomach make a loud complaint. Damn trolls.

"The second portion belongs to Athara," the red-haired mage chuckled. "He has seasickness. Poor boy…" she clinked her mug loudly to Wadra's. Both females laughed and drank to this.

"Don't sleep so long next time," Kiasho was picking his teeth with the same dagger. "Try that pot," he pointed with the dagger, not looking at Gohan. "Might be something left."

"You are in a good mood today, Kiasho," Wadra commented, putting her empty mug down on the table.

"Sure I am," Kiasho nodded, a feeble light lighting his smirk. "Loved the city. Especially the brothels."

While checking the pots, Gohan noticed the three Human females roll their eyes.

"Your dick will kill you one day," Wadra said, getting up to get more mead. She had also grabbed her friend's mug.

Kiasho smirked again. "Would consider myself lucky."

"With a venereal disease…" Gohan heard Jahira mutter into her mug.

Kiasho extended his left leg, putting it on the nearest bench and blocking the way for Wadra. "I think you've had enough, my refined lady," he looked up at Wadra, and Gohan had the opportunity to catch a glimpse of the man's eyes for the first time. He didn't like at all what he saw there: two black charcoals seemed to burn right through one's body and mind. Kiasho seemed to be a bit over forty, and his face completely matched the eyes: sharp, rough features, thin lips. Gohan knew the type. If there was no real need, he tried not to pester them. Deadly dangerous. Those were the words that best fit this man.

Gohan watched the bulky woman and the sorcerer's conflict with huge interest. She didn't seem to be the type that yielded easily.

"Fuck you, shit eating bastard," Wadra spat.

From the corner of his eye, Gohan watched Wadra turn around and return to her place at her friend's side, loudly slamming the empty mugs down on the table. The woman silently cursed under her breath once again.

"Hey, found some!" Gohan rubbed his palms happily.

"I suggest you start eating, before those two rock heads noticed the food," Kiasho leaned his back comfortably on the backrest. He tossed an almost clean spoon to Gohan.

Gohan realized that the sorcerer was being completely serious. He grabbed the spoon in the midair and looked around for water, intending to wash it. But, after noticing the male troll getting up from his place, decided not to bother. He quickly wiped the spoon into his skirt and started shoveling the pilaf into his mouth.

"You learn fast," Kiasho commented, smirking. He sheathed his dagger at his waist, under the cape.

"That's why I stay alive," Gohan answered with his mouth full.

"Good thinking," Kiasho nodded.

Two minutes later, the pot was empty, and Gohan came back to his seat next to Jahira. He observed the people at the three tables again. An interesting company to say the least. And that was only the half of it…

After chatting with Jahira and Kiasho for some time, he started feeling weighed down, the hot and comfortable kitchen air hunching him down on the bench, making him pleasantly sleepy and unwary.

Gohan excused himself and went upstairs, to the deck to get some fresh air. It was still drizzling, but the wind had calmed down a bit. He leaned on the broadside to look at the gray sea. It was misty – he could hardly see farther than one kilometer. It seemed that they are swimming towards nothing. It was going to take about twenty days to get to Jahuda free port, and then about fifteen days more on horses to travel to Angus.

Gohan turned his head to the side where suddenly the sounds of vomiting were heard. There was a man bending over the broadside. The man seemed to be trying to get rid of all his entrails. Gohan was surprised by long lavender hair that was rippling in the wind behind the man's back. He had never seen hair of such a color before. Gohan shortly wondered, but the tortured sounds, which the figure was making, clearly belonged to a man.

Gohan approached the man. "Hey, try this," he fondled a small bag of herbs he took just in case of really bad weather. He decided that the seasick man must be the one Jahira mentioned. "Make some tea. Should help."

The man gagged again then turned his pale face to look at Gohan. He then looked at the bag Gohan was holding. "And who are you?" he then asked, blinking his big blue eyes at Gohan who was staring at his face.

"Gohan," Gohan introduced himself after he overcame the surprise. "And you probably are Athara?" he asked, taking in Athara's appearance, remembering everything Jahira said. The mage had been right so far– if Athara was useless as a fighting unit, he could presume too as to why Delaros was keeping this young man at his side. In his entire life he had never seen anything so pretty.

Athara weakly nodded before turning back to the sea and doubling over once again. Gohan took a hold of that lavender mane of hair to prevent him from slipping forward. He loved how the silken hair felt in his palm. He held it until the younger man's body ceased being rocked.

"Hate the sea. Just hate it," Athara weakly breathed out after the spasm was gone.

Reluctantly, Gohan let the long hair slide back onto Athara's back. "Love it. Damn love it," he laughed. "Don't worry, will pass after several days or so," he added.

Athara groaned. He leaned his forehead on the broadside.

"Try the tea," Gohan handed the small bag to Athara again. "You'll feel much better."

"Anything..." Athara moaned silently again, reaching his hand to take the bag.

"Athara?"

Gohan and Athara turned around to see a gold-haired man walk over to them. His long hair was swaying in the wind, and Gohan presumed that he was either sorcerer or mage – they liked their hair long and untied – they probably knew some spell to keep lice out of their long hair. Though, he still wasn't sure about Athara's occupation.

"Why are you in the open?" the gold-haired man asked Athara, blocking the view from Gohan.

Athara looked at him sideways. "Because I'm trying to get rid of everything I ate yesterday. And the day before yesterday, and the day before the day before yesterday."

Gohan saw the golden-haired man's deep blue eyes soften. The gold-haired man was rated a first class mage – he was wearing a light blue Tarrus' sign on his forehead. It was just plainly rude how the man wedged in between him and Athara, but he decided to let it slip for now: he didn't know this man, besides that light blue Tarrus sign between his sapphire eyes was a good put-off for anyone.

Then he man extended his palm to Gohan. "Yakusho," the man introduced himself, not leaving his position next to Athara.

"Gohan," Gohan shook the golden-haired mage's hand.

"Athara, you'll have to go back to your cabin," Yakusho let go of Gohan's hand and turned back to Athara.

"No," Athara simply answered, brushing over his forehead to wipe the cold sweat away. He had had enough of his cabin – he felt like suffocating in there.

"Athara…" the golden-haired mage leaned on the broadside.

"No," Athara repeated firmly, shaking his head, immediately regretting this as, in answer to the sudden movement, his body rocked with a spasm. He quickly bent over the broadside, this time Yakusho grabbing his lavender hair to prevent it from sliding to Athara's front.

"Make him some tea," Gohan squeezed the bag into Yakusho's hand. He grew tired of holding it the entire time. "It will help."

Yakusho observed the bag in his hand suspiciously. "Thanks," he then muttered. "Stay with him," he suddenly said to Gohan who had already wanted to walk away.

Gohan opened his mouth, but didn't get a chance to say anything – there was a swish of golden hair and Yakusho was gone. Gohan turned back to observe the heaving Athara's back. He hadn't been hired to baby-sit this youngster. Though, it wasn't that he had better things to do right now, besides the youngster was really pretty. So he just retreated back, sat up on a wooden box, wrapped himself in his coat and watched that long lavender hair fly in the wind.

"Where are you from?" he then asked after he grew bored from looking at Athara's back. He saw it tense.

"Sorry, but I don't feel like chatting right now," Athara groaned, leaning against the broadside. "Later."

Gohan crossed his arms over his chest. The young man was very beautiful, seemed to be delicate even, and he, the same as the red-haired mage, thought that he knew why Delaros kept him at his side. Though, it was only a presumption. And Yakusho... Yakusho gave the impression of a jealous boyfriend. Though, it might be that Yakusho was only fulfilling Delaros' orders. But that was really unlikely – Yakusho took that conversation of his and Athara's too personally. Like a possessive lover would.

"Hey, pretty boy, feeling better?" Wadra flung the door to the deck open. "Your fuckboy is fixing some herbs for you; the whole kitchen stinks."

For a moment Athara's pale face painted deep red. He flashed his blue eyes at Wadra. "I told you – stop talking like this!" he glared.

Wadra snickered. "I'd stop, but I just love to see your pretty face frayed." She walked over to Gohan and plopped next to him on a heavy crate. "Besides, I don't have anything better to do. Would go fuck with Danira, but she's still pretty pissed about that incident with Ramus."

Athara rolled his eyes and turned back to the sea. "Your own fault," he muttered. "The guy only looked at her."

Wadra shrugged at Athara's back. She didn't see a big difference between looking and touching. She also didn't see a big difference between two and five while counting.

Gohan and Wadra turned to the steps on the stairs to look at Yakusho who was holding a metal mug in his hand. Wadra scrunched her nose. She could already scent the unpleasant smell of the tea.

"Here," Yakusho handed the mug to Athara. "Kiasho tested it – it holds no dangerous herbs, and it should really work."

Gohan's brow rose. They thought he might want to try to poison Athara. People were paranoid here.

Athara sighed, reaching for the mug. "Whatever. I'd rather be dead than endure this any longer." He took the mug in his hands. "Hot. For God's sake…" the lavender-haired man scrunched his nose. "I'm afraid to think what it's made of…"

And you have every right to be, thought Gohan, hiding his smile, while watching Athara drink. The tea mainly consisted of camel ordure. But it always worked.

XXXXX

Gohan spent the next two days becoming familiar with the members of their small group and tried to get as much sleep as he could. As he was usually very busy, he wanted to take full advantage of this opportunity.

TBC

**A/N 3: Information on Mages and sorcerers:**

Mages:

Usually are better trained for hand-to-hand combat. Their magic is more based on violence and physical damage: blasts, bolts (combat spells).

Sorcerers:

Usually are less skilled in wielding weapons. Their magic is more based on creation: healing, searching, transforming, creating (nature spells). As this kind of magic requires more skill and power to master it, it takes longer to gather power for it.

**A/N4: The signs on Mages' and Sorcerers' foreheads.**

The only difference between Tarrus' signs on mages' and sorcerers' foreheads is that the signs on mages' foreheads are not so clearly seen. The sign is inborn. Usually it isn't seen. It appears while increasing one's power.

Signs on sorcerers' and mages' foreheads:

The green sign of Tarrus - have novice mages and several low level sorcerers (very rare)

The brown sign of Tarrus - have novice sorcerers, or advanced mages

The black sign of Tarrus - have advanced sorcerers, or skillful mages

The blue sign of Tarrus - have skillful sorcerers, or first-class rated mages

The silver sign of Tarrus - have only Elite/Master sorcerers and several powerful Elite/Master mages (very rare)


	2. Part 2

Hello, **animelover6000**,

I'm glad you liked the very first chapter. Well, the Tarrus Sign won't be a problem, believe me. The same goes for the characters. You'll see in this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DBZ characters. I'm not getting any profit from this fanfiction work.

**Warnings**: Yaoi (male x male). Mirai Trunks x Gohan. Bishounen ('pretty boy'). Absolute OOC.

**The summary**: This is a Fantasy world. A completely new world with new creatures. This is an adventure story spiced by yaoi. Some sci-fi.

Gohan is a warrior, a freely hired man who takes on almost all jobs possible. One day he is hired to convoy a rich man and other people who belong to the group to the city of Angus.

Mirai Trunks…you'll figure this out as soon as you start reading. Long lavender hair…

**Dragons and Yaoi**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by achillona

Part 2

Gohan looked around in the kitchen, observing everyone present. He knew everyone now, and, although several times he got the names confused, he already knew their characteristics well enough – one developed such qualities to be able to survive under the circumstances he lived.

Athara wasn't here. He hadn't seen the young man since that episode on the deck, but Yakusho approached Gohan the day before and thanked him for the herbs. He said that Athara was resting. No wonder, after what he had seen – the man needed to rest. Actually he wanted to see Athara – he was curious. And not only because of a face like that as if from a painting; after that short conversation he had with the young man, Gohan believed that Athara had quite an interesting personality.

Gohan raised his mug to his mouth to sip his beer. The group wasn't too bad. It wasn't very friendly, but it wasn't supposed to be friendly – it was good enough that they didn't try to rob or slit each others' throats. It was more about teamwork, and it seemed to work.

Actually he found it quite interesting to interact with several persons. But he avoided Kiasho – the sorcerer quickly lost the good mood he had earlier, and Gohan was quick to notice that Kiasho was looking for any kind, even the simplest reason, to beat someone up. He and Wadra, the refined lady, as Kiasho had so eloquently labeled her, were on the brink of killing each other, but the others, especially Foitimus and Darius, were well aware of the tension and kept Kiasho at bay.

Actually it was the first time Gohan had ever witnessed sorcerers and mages work together as a team. He found that disturbing: he didn't quite understand magic and felt very shifty about it, and he, like most "normal" humans, from time to time had nightmares as to what would happen if one day sorcerers and mages united their power. There had been several tries to do that before, and all of them ended with many useless deaths of innocent people. Already in his home town of Vartua, he had a perfect example of what almost happened when the mages took over. But fortunately the sorcerers refused to cooperate with them at that time.

But there was a prophecy, one of many. Some oracles were rambling about a man who would unite sorcerers and mages. Everyone would follow that man. They claimed that that man would found a new city, a city of sorcerers and mages. And from there his power would reach the whole world. Sorcerers and mages would reign. And the morons were claiming that was going to happen very soon. In this century, to be exact.

Gohan crossed his legs and rolled his eyes at the ceiling. As if. He had never believed in such bullshit.

There was a loud shout, then suddenly the ship shook, and Gohan found himself flying into a wall. His mug with the rest of his drink shortly followed him. After his back collided painfully with a cupboard, he dropped to the floor. Drawing his sword, he jumped and rushed to the door and up onto the deck with the rest of the somewhat dazed team.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God."

Gohan quickly followed Jahira's look out into the sea. After seeing what the red-haired mage's eyes were locked on, he would have repeated the words, but couldn't close his mouth.

"What the fuck is that?!" Wadra shouted, drawing her two swords. She ran to the broadside.

"We are fucking going to die…" Danira groaned, rushing to her friend. She squeezed the handle of her battleaxe desperately while trying not to slip onto ship's wet surface while the ship was being jolted and jounced.

"Everyone aside!" Kiasho roared, banging his way through the gaping crowd. "Where the fuck are Delaros and Darius?!"

"I'm here!" Darius ran to Kiasho.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Delaros cursed while running upstairs. As he never cursed, it meant it was bad. He was at Kiasho's and Darius' side after a moment.

"Estimation?" Kiasho asked, looking back at the sea.

"Ten points," Delaros cursed again. "Raise the shields! Quickly! " He started giving out orders as panicky sailors ran around in fear. "Jahira, Yakusho, try to blast it!"

Gohan felt electrical shivers running up and down his body, the hair on his nape stood up – the mages and sorcerers were summoning energy. The various colors of Tarrus signs started flashing on the mages' and sorcerers' foreheads. He would have been very surprised after it had appeared that Delaros himself was a Master Sorcerer, but he had no time for that.

"What was that…?" Athara climbed up the stairs. His mouth fell open.

"Get him out of here!" Delaros shouted, giving a short look to Athara, noticing the young man gaping at the sea.

"Go back to your cabin!" Kiasho shoved Athara down the stairs, almost making Athara tumble after he lost his balance.

There was horror on Athara's face when he turned his head around to again stare at the fuming sea. He had never seen anything like this before: and whatever the creature was, it was clear that it wasn't a natural thing. No natural thing bore a burning control sign on its forehead. Someone had sent this creature after them.

It was huge, ten or more times bigger than their ship. Athara wasn't sure what it was. It had the form of a human, red skin loosely clinging to its skeletal structure, with various spikes protruding out of the creature's entire body, and the cloven tongue in its mouth made the hair on Athara's nape rise.

Athara guessed that the crash that threw him out of his bed happened when the creature's created waves hit the ship. Transfixed, he stared at the red monster and its yellow smoldering eyes that seemed to stare right back at him. And then it surged forward, toward him.

"Get ready!"

Athara pushed Kiasho aside, running up the stairs, back to the deck.

"Athara!"

Athara ignored Kiasho, just ran to Delaros. He saw that the shields were rippling as the creature tried to pass them. Delaros and Darius were keeping them on, while Kiasho joined the mages and was trying to kill the creature with an avalanche of blasts. Kiasho was one of those rare sorcerers who was able to switch between both a mage's and a sorcerer's abilities.

And then it was through. Athara had no time to prepare as the shield was broken, and the huge red body lunged forward. The impact was inevitable.

Athara gasped as he was flung down forcibly onto the deck. Dizzily, he shielded his head as splinters of wood rained down upon him. That was hell. He heard screams then a loud roar, which shook everything around, as it ripped through the air. Athara jumped to his feet, two daggers ready in his hands, only to have his back connect with the deck again as a huge wave of phlegm and a loud popping sound knocked him over.

It was finished.

Athara retched at the stench of the phlegm, but wasted no time. He quickly wiped the phlegm off his face, got up again, sheathed his daggers and ran to Delaros, Darius and Kiasho who suddenly collapsed onto the deck. After assuring himself that they were okay and only exhausted, he looked around.

Two of the ship three masts were missing, the sails ripped off, tatters blowing in the wind, the rags sprinkled over the deck, some of them already trailing behind the ship, floating in the sea. Unconscious bodies were scattered across the deck. Athara wasn't sure who was missing, but he thought that the number of people was fewer than before encountering the sea-monster. He started checking on the people.

"You are so gonna get it!" Kiasho suddenly grabbed Athara by his arm while he was leaning over Yakusho, trying to bring the man to his senses. He roughly spun Athara around to face him. "Somebody has to teach you to do as you're told!"

Athara tried to wrench his arm out of Kiasho's grip. "Let go!" he bared his teeth at Kiasho.

"Kiasho!" Delaros bellowed. "Put that knife aside immediately! If I see you threaten Athara again – you won't reach Angus in one piece!"

Kiasho growled in anger then roughly pushed Athara away. "Fine!" he snorted. "I am interested to see how you're gonna explain yourself if the idiot gets killed!"

"Who's missing?" Delaros asked Athara after Kiasho stalked away. Delaros and Darius were attempting to wipe the slime off themselves.

"I'm not sure about the sailors; some of them might be hiding in the cabins," Athara said quickly, turning Yakusho onto his side so that that one wouldn't choke on his tongue. Athara slapped him on his face, trying to wake him up. "But four of our group are missing: Foitimus, Risa, Danira and Takenshi."

"Dammit!" Delaros cursed. He sat down then and starting wiping the slime off his face. "At least none of ours was lost."

"I wouldn't be so glad," Athara answered, losing the hope to wake Yakusho up, and walking over to Delaros and Darius, "we'll need warriors to break through to Angus," his blue ethereal eyes swept over Delaros who almost stepped back still not being used how Athara could at one moment be a naïve youngster and start giving orders the next.

"We can always hire more on the way," Delaros shrugged, hiding his shudder.

Athara's eyes flashed. "And get them killed," he snickered, throwing his wet slime covered hair angrily behind his back and splashing over Darius while doing so. "Yep – piece of cake!"

He growled as Delaros didn't answer. "Any idea who sent it?" he then sighed, entirely losing the anger all of a sudden.

Delaros shrugged, relieved. "Could have been anyone." He slowly got up. "Stand still, I'll clean everything up," he said. "Help me," he turned to Darius who nodded.

Athara watched as a yellow light began seeping through Delaros' and Darius' fingers. As the light touched mucilage, it started evaporating and after several moments it was all gone.

"Why are they all unconscious?" Athara asked, brushing his clean hair behind his ear.

"Some kind of side-effect, I think," Darius shrugged. "The collision of our opposing power with the enemy's must have knocked them out after the beast exploded."

Athara glanced over to where a loud groan was heard. "Yakusho's coming round," he muttered.

"About damn time," Kiasho growled while passing by. He was looking around for his fallen daggers. "The bitch is going to be unbearable after she learns that Danira became lunch," he kicked an unconscious Wadra in the ribs.

Athara pushed him away from Wadra none too gently. "You have no heart, do you?" he hissed, his blue eyes flashing.

"Oh, I have one alright," Kiasho snorted. "I'm just saving myself from heart-attacks in the future."

"Can it, Kiasho," Darius motioned toward the two men with his head, making Kiasho grit his teeth in anger. But Kiasho just stalked away after Darius got up from the floor. Darius was the only one Kiasho complied with without any word of protest.

Athara glared at Kiasho's back before going over to Yakusho whose dazed eyes were now open. "Hey, how do you feel?" he asked, brushing the long golden hair behind Yakusho's ear. He noticed the blue sign on Yakusho's forehead burn brighter. "Calm down," he said then. "The danger is away." He saw the sign fade away.

"Is everyone alright?" Yakusho groaned. With Athara's help the mage sat up shakily. "Who killed it?"

"Four mercenaries are missing," Athara said, squatting down next to Yakusho. "I didn't see what happened to them. I'm not sure how many of the sailors are missing either. It was killed by Darius, Delaros and Kiasho…I suppose," he added then. "I didn't see – got knocked over," he admitted, blushing in shame.

"You shouldn't have been on the deck at all," Yakusho snorted after noticing Athara's eyes downcast in shame.

Athara's sapphire eyes met his blue ones in a flash. "Just lock me in a golden cage, will you?" he snorted, getting up and leaving Yakusho's side.

Yakusho let out an annoyed sigh and got up, too. He looked around, taking in the ship's battered appearance. His eyes concentrated on the sky above the lone surviving mast. He looked at the sky closer.

"Master," he called out to Delaros not turning around. "Is the sky supposed to be red?"

Delaros and Darius whipped their heads up.

"Storm's coming," Delaros groaned.

"I think it's supposed to clean up the mess that creature left after it attacked us…" Darius said. "Not leave any evidence, so to speak."

"Get Athara below deck," Delaros muttered to Yakusho. "The last thing we need is for him to get swept into the sea while he plays hero. Don't say anything, just lock him up. We also need to get the rest of the unconscious people down into the cabins. And do any of you know anything about sails? We need to lower them or we won't last even five minutes in that storm."

Yakusho nodded. "Yes, Master. I'll take care of it."

XXXXX

Gohan roused with a painful groan in his throat. His head felt as if it was going to burst at any moment, the pain throbbing and gathering somewhere in his forehead and behind his eyes. The creaking wood and sloshing water sounds were the only ones that rumbled through his throbbing mind.

Urged on by the confusion and pain, he opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. He could hardly see anything – there was only one kerosene lamp jangling from the ceiling. He was in a cabin with several other people. He was lying on the floor, his legs thrown on some wooden box.

Groaning in pain and clutching his head, he slowly got up. There were six people with him in the room; some of them were rousing. Gohan swayed and had to grab onto a table as the ship lurched suddenly. Trying not to fall onto the floor while the ship was being rudely jerked, he went to the door. The deafening roar that likely was coming from outside the ship was splitting his head.

As far as he recalled they had been attacked by that big ugly creature. He had no idea how he appeared in this cabin, but he wasn't going to sleep while the others were fighting that red monster. He was getting paid for this after all.

Holding onto the walls, he left the cabin and turned to the left, toward the ladder that led to the upper deck. He could see water streaming in rivulets down the stairs, slowly but inevitably flooding the corridor. He passed several doors then turned back around to head for the last door. At first he thought he was hearing the random crunches and crackles the ship was filled with, but then he heard curses on the other side of the door. Somebody was loudly pounding the wooden door with his fists. There was water leaking through the splits in the door.

"Get me the fuck out! Water is everywhere! Fucking get me out of here! There's a hole in the wall!" the screams wafted again.

Gohan recognized Athara's voice. He retraced his footsteps back from the first rung of the ladder, and approached the door. The door didn't seem to be very heavy or strong, only that it just had to open in Athara's direction, and the ship was already dangerously listing onto its side... Though, Gohan doubted that it would make his task easier – he was hardly able to stand himself.

"Step aside!" Gohan shouted in a hoarse voice.

"Who's there?"

"Step away from the door, or I'll smash it into your face!" Gohan shouted before kicking the door down. He staggered shakily on his feet as cold water squelched onto his shins.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Athara hissed, jumping out of the room, past Gohan, almost falling over as he slipped on the careening wet floor but then quickly regained his balance and sprinted to the flooded stairs. "That thing almost struck me in the face!"

"You're welcome," Gohan muttered, following the lavender-haired man through the rapidly rising water in the shaking corridor. Then he stopped and loudly cursed. "Athara! There are more people in the cabins. We have to get them out of here or they'll drown!" Though, he had no idea how he was going to prevent himself from drowning – the ship seemed to be hanging on the brink of existence.

Athara faltered on his way. He then jumped back down from the ladder. "Where are they?"

"The third cabin on the right!"

Athara ran back deeper into the corridor. Gohan cursed as suddenly there was a loud crash reverberating throughout the ship with a deafening roar. Before he could've grabbed onto something, he fell onto the floor, into the cold water, immediately being drenched. The ship groaned like a wounded animal, the boarding gave way, started snapping and fell into the water. Gohan heard a loud yelp. He raised his head to see Athara lying in the water, his cloak floating above it. The way back to the cabins was blocked – the beams that supported the ceiling were now just kindling in the middle of the corridor. He knew he had no strength to dig his way to the cabins, nor time for it.

Gohan staggered to Athara. As the last impact killed all the kerosene lamps, he could hardly see anything, but after turning unconscious Athara around, he scented blood. Athara must have been hit by one of the falling boards.

Gohan hesitated for a moment, but as he knew that he wouldn't be able to get to the rest of the cabins, he grabbed Athara by his shoulders and started pulling him back toward the ladder that had already turned into a waterfall.

Gohan tried to climb up but each time he was halfway through, a stream of water simply tossed him back down. In the end he left Athara at the base of the ladder and started to climb without a burden. He didn't do any better.

Cursing, he got up again. As he felt the ship begin to lurch starboard, he lost the last grain of hope. He was going to drown.

And this should have been just a simple job…

Whereas the ship's left wall became the ceiling and the water's steady stream and strong current sloshed down everything in its path and flooded the corridor, as his back hit the fallen beams and water overwhelmed his body, lungs and senses, he thought he heard his mother's voice singing a lullaby. The long forgotten words suddenly were clearly heard. He saw himself playing war with his brother, getting a lump on his forehead and starting to bawl. He heard his father say that men don't cry then felt his father's lips touch his forehead.

His lungs were burning. The warm midsummer night filled his mind, the hills, garlands, fires, many fires and songs. His first kiss, his first love. The falling out with his captain. The ship, the journey. Dark. Lavender hair floating before his eyes. Athara.

He felt it. He was hardly conscious but he felt his hair rise up on his nape. He felt the power circle him and subconsciously tightened Athara in his previously lax grip. He thrashed while looking around with his not seeing eyes. Then everything exploded around him. He saw the splinters of wood shooting into the sides, away from him, but he had no time to wonder as shortly he felt himself lurch forward.

Suddenly, water dispersed. Gohan felt like losing his mind after realizing that he was in some kind of bubble. He was floating in the middle of the sea, surrounded by water, in an air bubble. He could see light coming from somewhere above water.

But his mind had to wait for that while he started coughing and gasping, water running from his mouth and nose. After he finally managed to inhale some precious air into his lungs, he turned all of his attention to Athara who was still lying in the bubble unconscious. He turned Athara onto his side, but Athara didn't react in any way. Gohan cursed after noticing the blood-matted hair on the side of Athara's head.

Gohan tried to feel the pulse but either it was too weak, or it was already too late. But Gohan refused to give up already. He turned Athara back on his back, tilted his head back. Luckily Athara didn't swallow his tongue, which made it much easier – he pinched the man's nose and started performing mouth to mouth resuscitation. After first breathing in, he pumped on Athara's chest five times, breathed in again, pumped five more times, turned his head to listen to Athara breathing then breathed in again.

"Gods," Gohan rasped as finally Athara gagged. He quickly turned the man back onto his side, watching Athara vomit water. He sat back as Athara started coughing and gasping for air. He could hear Athara's teeth chatter in cold. Only now he felt how cold he himself was – he had no time to think about it before – the adrenaline rushing through his system was keeping his mind at bay.

Looking around, wide-eyed, Gohan started peeling his wet clothes off. The bubble they were in was slowly rising to the surface. At least he thought that he was able to feel some movement towards the surface, and it was becoming lighter. The air in the bubble wasn't warmer than their surroundings but as soon as he got rid of his shirt and trousers he felt much warmer.

After several minutes Athara's dilated eyes concentrated on him. Gohan felt worried after noticing how fickle the look was. Athara was as pale as snow.

"You okay?" Gohan asked.

Athara's look shifted to the side, and he tried to sit up. His hands gave in and he fell back to the bottom of the bubble.

"Athara?" Gohan moved to the lying man. He frowned as something hardly rational left Athara's bluish lips. Gohan wasn't sure if it was a result of the contusion or hypothermia. Probably both.

He quickly peeled Athara's clothes off, cradling and pressing the limp man's body to his, trying to get him warmer. He felt Athara lean into him, but after he looked at Athara's face he found that the younger man was unconscious again.

In about that time their bubble broke through to the surface, rising above the water.

It was calm around: the sea merely waving; the sky drizzling. Holding Athara closely pressed to his body, Gohan looked around, realizing that he and Athara were the only persons around in this blue waving vastness. There was no ship anywhere in sight.

Some time passed and Gohan still didn't know what to think of this.

But then something down in the sea, near him, bubbled. He watched another air-bubble rise to the surface. He was met by two sets of dark eyes that belonged to Delaros and Darius. While the sorcerers approached in their air-bubble, their foreheads were shining with silver.

Having endured too much for today, Gohan just let himself collapse on top of Athara. He didn't fail after all – Delaros was alive. The other question was who had protected and saved whom here, but that could wait.

XXXXX

He started feeling warm, the warmth comfortingly and soothingly spreading through his entire body. But then, at some point, the warmth started turning into heat, the heat turning into a steady and painful burn. His body felt like it was on fire. The pain was eating his flesh, the needles stabbing the surface of his skin and then plunging further, until he felt them reach his bones. He was so thirsty… His throat was being squeezed with immense force, making him wiggle.

He ran. Ran as far as he could from that impossible pain and heat. Hid somewhere deep and dark. Just wrapped his arms around himself.

He was back home. Deep and alone, like always. He didn't want to go anywhere. But the other wanted to stay here another thousand years, like he stayed millions of years before. HE didn't want him to die yet. He had to obey. But it hurt too much.

It followed. The pain found him. At first it seeped through into his shelter like a light breeze. Then the wind became stronger until it soon started shaking the walls of his haven.

The weird random images that didn't belong to him immersed him in a world of chaos and blood he had no wish to be in. But as soon as he would start dispelling them, the burning and heat returned. Soon the pain followed him into that chaotic world of thoughts and images, not letting him go, persecuting him.

And then he was cold again, like then…then…someday…he didn't know which day. Those were not his memories. It seemed he could hear his teeth chattering, the sound rolling and piercing through his bones. His body was being jolted with cold, the chill grasping his spine, not letting go, piercing him deep.

But then it was fire again, his skin stretching and almost peeling itself off with unbearable heat.

Sometimes, when a ray of clarity would pierce his chaotic world, he could hear someone groan. Several times he heard his name being pronounced. Several of his names. Did he have a name? As far as he remembered he had thousands of them. But were those his memories?

Then he would drift back, to his lee, but the sounds still would break through piercing the flaring sheets of his world: Athara… Athara…stay with us… You need to stay with us… Come back, Athara…

Come back… Where? Stay… Why? Give up… Yes. That was so tempting. To leave that madness he lived in. He was millions years old and he still was so naïve sometimes. But those were not his memories… or were they…?

But the frail thread of the voices and slight touches that would break through this madness still bound him. Yet he wanted away. Somewhere away from that pain.

Athara… Stay. Stay. You can't die… Athara… Fight it…

How?

Remember…

ATHARA.

YOU PROMISED ME.

YOU ARE BOUND.

YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DIE.

After some time that felt like months, no, like years, the pain subsided. The fire and ice retreated. When he woke up, it was night. He could see stars above his head. He licked his chapped lips, feeling strange when he realized he could feel his body. It was drenched with sweat, the clothing clinging wetly to his body. He was thirsty.

When he tried to sit down, something next to him stirred.

"Athara?"

Athara turned his head to look at Darius. His head throbbed. Athara blinked several times until his eyes focused enough to show him that Darius seemed to be very relieved.

"How do you feel?" the sorcerer threw his cover away, got up and approached him. "Here," he gave a canteen of water to Athara who, after several shaky attempts to get up, had to give up and stay in a sitting position.

Athara grabbed the canteen, instantly losing his balance.

"Easy, easy," Darius held Athara by his shoulders to prevent him from falling right back onto his pallet which was made from several mats and covers.

Darius watched Athara drink greedily, some of the water trickled down Athara's pale chin as the boy tried to swallow too much at once.

"The ship is lost," Darius said then. "We are on some island. You, me, Delaros and that mercenary, Gohan, are the only survivors. The others drowned."

Athara winced. He lowered the canteen onto his lap. He had no strength left to keep himself upright, and was grateful when Darius took the canteen away from him and helped him to lie back. He was cold, but he was tired and sleepy. Athara noticed that he was naked under the covers; it was the covers that clung to his damp skin.

"You've been delirious with fever for five days," Darius said when he noticed Athara observing the covers. "I wasn't sure anymore if you would ever awaken," the sorcerer said softly, getting up and walking closer to a small campfire. He started digging in one of the sacks that was piled up next to the fire. "You have to eat something. We have some fruit and fried meat."

Athara noticed something stir on the other side of the fire. The figure wiggled at the crackling sounds that Darius was making while digging in the sacks.

"Athara woke up," Darius told to the bundle of covers that had sat up and loudly yawned, rubbing its face with its hands.

The bundle revealed a dark-haired head that quickly turned to Athara. Athara found himself looking in Gohan's dark eyes.

"Come here," Darius scooped a shivering Athara into his arms with all the covers. The sorcerers' powerful build hardly even felt the weight in his arms. "Let's get you closer to the fire. Gods, you got so light," he muttered while lowering Athara next to the fire. "You're soaked. I'll get some dry covers for you."

"Thanks," Athara whispered in a hoarse voice while settling back into his new "bunk". He already felt much warmer. "Where's Delaros?" he asked before covering himself completely.

"Keeping watch," Gohan answered before Darius could answer. He got up and walked to the other side of the fire, closer to Athara. He observed Athara's pale face. But that pale color was much more different from that deathly white that had been clinging to Athara for the past five days. Athara's long lavender hair was matted and darkened with grease, wrapped around the covers and Athara's damp neck. Athara's usually sapphire eyes were dim, bleary with fatigue. And despite all that Gohan caught himself thinking once again that he had never seen anyone so beautiful.

"Here," Darius handed a moistened piece of bread to Athara. "Take it," he repeated firmly after Athara just looked at the bread without any intention of taking it.

Athara slowly complied. He didn't have an appetite. Despite that he chewed on the bread with his numb jaws. He wanted to drink again. He gratefully took a flask from Gohan's hands as the older man somehow read his thoughts and gave the water to him.

Athara was used to attention. He always got much of it. Either for his looks or abilities, but this time he was getting uncomfortable under that Gohan's heavy gaze. It didn't feel threatening or voluptuous but there was something…

"Let's get you dry now," Darius lifted an almost boneless Athara up after Athara finally managed to get several slices of bread down. "Switch the mats," he said to Gohan.

Gohan put the wet covers aside, extending the new ones that Darius brought in their place.

"Give me that," Darius leaned forward for the last blanket. He then lowered Athara to his new den. "Here," he quickly switched the damp blanket on Athara with the dry one.

As soon as he was covered, Athara blissfully fell asleep.

TBC


	3. Part 3

**Jake**: Well, I doubt you would ever come back to read this fic – it was long, long ago when I starte posting it... But still, I updated, heh

xxx

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DBZ characters. I'm not getting any profit from this fanfiction work.

**Warnings**: Yaoi (male x male). Mirai Trunks x Gohan. Bishounen ('pretty boy'). Absolute OOC.

**The summary**: This is a Fantasy world. A completely new world with new creatures. This is an adventure story spiced by yaoi. Some sci-fi.

Gohan is a warrior, a freely hired man who takes on almost all jobs possible. One day he is hired to convoy a rich man and other people who belong to the group to the city of Angus.

Mirai Trunks…you'll figure this out as soon as you start reading. Long lavender hair…

**Dragons a****nd Yaoi**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com)

Part 3

It was midday already. The sun was directly above Athara's, and the two sorcerers' heads. They were sitting at the fire and waiting for Gohan to return from hunting. Athara was holding a bowl of bouillon and listening to his companions while they were filling him in about the events of these five days while he had been delirious.

"The storm was very strong and there was no way we could have withstood it," Darius shook his head. He turned to Delaros. "I said that we needed to get more sorcerers for this journey…"

Delaros sighed. "Our company was already way too big, and we would have needed at least five more Master Sorcerers to withstand that storm. And we really would have not taken so many with us."

Darius nodded. "Yes, that's true. What's done, that's done. Let's forget that now," he agreed.

"You shouldn't have locked me in the cabin," Athara raised his head from bouillon he was drinking. "I could have helped."

The both sorcerers met each other's eyes.

"You already demonstrated what you're capable of while we had been fighting the monster," Darius pointed out unmercifully.

Athara painted bright red with anger and shame. He lowered his head and silently proceeded with sipping from the bowl.

Delaros didn't say anything. He knew what the younger sorcerer was doing. Delaros rarely interfered into what Darius did. He was much older than Darius, but he had no influence over the short-haired sorcerer. Darius usually listened to his word, but only if he himself chose to. Strangely, this time he thought that Darius had a point. Even though, the short-haired man didn't exactly know whom he was dealing with.

"And you'd have drowned and frozen to death if not for Gohan keeping you warm," Darius continued. "And you'd have died if not for us both," he motioned at Delaros, "keeping you on a brink of existence for those five days."

Athara didn't say anything, only gulped the liquid down silently.

"So, please, just do as you're told," Darius looked at Athara calmly. "Especially now, when you're in no condition to do anything."

"You go too far, Darius," Delaros said softly. There was no need in belittling Athara. The lavender male might snap, which might result not very pleasant consequences.

Darius looked at him with his big dark eyes. "I'm just trying to keep him out of trouble."

Athara didn't say anything at all, just wondered if it would have been so bad if he had never woken up.

"So Gohan saved me?" he asked then. He finished his bouillon and put the empty bowl on the grass next to him.

"Depends on how you look at it," Darius said, holding out a water flask for the younger man. "He released you from your cabin and because of that we had trouble with finding you on the ship. But as he was near you, he got into the same air sphere as you. So it's rather the opposite way... But he kept you warm until Delaros and I approached you both."

Athara lifted the flask to his lips, sipped then lowered it. "So what are we going to do now?"

"You need to get stronger and then we'll go to the city and try to get another ship," Darius said.

"A city?" Athara's sapphire eyes rose to the two sorcerers. "Here?" He looked around, surprised. "You said this was an island…"

Darius chuckled softly. "Does it mean it MUST be uninhabited?" He leaned back on his hands. "There's a city several kilometers away. We didn't get in contact with any of the people yet – waited for you to get better. I think we'll wait for several days, until you can walk and then go there?" He looked at Delaros, waiting for an answer.

Delaros nodded. "Yes, I think it would be the wisest thing to do."

"How is the city called?" Athara asked.

"We don't know," Darius shook his head. "We don't have a map. But as far as I remember we should be on Torsarus Island; we were the closest to it when the storm struck. It's a small island with several cities and villages. It's seventeen days away from Jahuda free port."

"Are you sure that everyone else has drowned?" Athara gazed at the crackling fire. Even thought it was midday, and the sun was warm, because of recent illness he was still cold.

Darius looked at him. "I haven't seen the bodies floating, if that's what you're asking."

Athara was silent for some time. "Then I suppose they believe we are dead? It will be much easier now."

"They have many spies and many ways to soon understand that it's not so," Delaros say. "We need to be as careful as ever."

Athara nodded blackly. He settled back into his nest. He felt tired and sleepy again. "Will Gohan go further with us?" he asked then.

Darius thought for a moment. "We didn't ask him. But I think he will. I think he got quite attached to you," he grinned down at Athara who glared back at him. "As we need more warriors, I suppose you'll keep him interested?" Darius winked, ignoring Athara's chilling glare.

Delaros rolled his eyes. For some reason Darius was one of those who found it fun to tease Athara.

XXXXX

Gohan had hunted down a deer. The four of them now were at the fire, waiting for the skewers with meat to be done. When Gohan came back, he found Athara still sleeping, but soon the younger man began to roust as the smell of roasting venison reached his senses. His body was requiring more and more food to replenish supplies it had lost.

Gohan looked at Athara as that sat up all wrapped up in his blankets. "Hey."

"Hi," Athara nodded, brushing his long lavender hair away from his face. He looked at the grilling meat then turned back to look at Gohan. "Thank you," he said, "for saving my life." He wasn't very sure if his life had been worth saving but such things, like saving one's life, had to be encouraged.

Gohan nodded but then shrugged. "I suppose I should thank you too – I doubt your friends would have saved MY life otherwise… The bubble was quite small…"

Athara didn't say anything. Gohan was quite far-sighted. Athara looked at Darius and Delaros. Delaros adverted his eyes to the fire, uncomfortably.

"Yes, quite right; you were lucky to be with Athara at that time," Darius agreed. He rarely lied. And the truth was that neither he nor Delaros would have had time to look for Gohan or others to save them.

Gohan shrugged again. The younger of the two sorcerers was always more talkative. Darius was never rude or aggressive, but he had that authoritative air around him. Darius' powerful build, huge height and dark complexion only added to that picture.

Actually he had never seen a sorcerer with such a build, not only a sorcerer, he rarely saw such big men at all. Usually sorcerers were old and slab-sided carrions with their ribs poking out. Well, mostly. Delaros quite fitted that description: despite he was a sorcerer and it was impossible to tell his age, and he looked only a bit over 30, there was that air of age around him that was telling that he was way, way older than he appeared; the sorcerer was quite skinny, quite pale, with long black hair and high cheekbones.

Darius kept his hair short. That was an unheard trait for a sorcerer. Or maybe it was simply that he had never seen a sorcerer with short hair before…

He quite liked Darius. Darius was always straightforward, and, if Delaros sometimes avoided his questions by just squirming and being silent, Darius would just tell him that it was not his business. No, Darius wasn't trying to order him around but he kept the distance. The ordering around the younger male left for Delaros. Darius seemed to respect the older man. Though, maybe it was because of other reason, but Gohan had no idea which of the sorcerers was more powerful.

After long silence Athara squirmed uncomfortably. "Will you go with us further to Angus or have you changed your mind?" then he asked Gohan.

Gohan watched Athara while that was shifting between his covers to get more comfortable. He still didn't know much about Athara. Though, now he was sure that Athara wasn't Delaros' lover: he had never seen Delaros touch Athara in any of intimate manner. Although, Delaros and Darius were very worried about Athara while that was unconscious, all touching was limited only to necessarily needed movements. Delaros seemed to treat Athara like his companion or apprentice. Darius treated Athara like the younger man would be a small child and there was seen a great deal of gentleness and protectiveness.

The gentleness and protectiveness, with which Darius treated Athara wasn't surprising at all: Athara was giving an impression of a porcelain statue. The delicate beauty emanated from the younger man, his usually rather shy demeanor or suddenly flaring character and his smaller body weight conditioned a rather instinctive protectiveness.

"I have been hired to go to Angus and I'll go there," Gohan said. His eyes didn't miss Darius' wink at Athara who glared daggers back at him. Shortly, he thought what that was about.

"As the circumstances deteriorated, I'm sure that Delaros won't hold the grudge against you and even pay for your assistance if you decided to leave now," Athara said, from the corner of his eye glaring at Darius.

Delaros nodded. "Yes, it's fine with me."

Gohan observed Delaros and Darius. Did they have any money left? As far as he knew everything had drowned. Athara really didn't have any money – he could guarantee that after seeing Athara naked even more than one time. Though, maybe money was not a problem – this week he had seen many strange things: monsters, air bubbles, from nowhere appearing clothes and covers, even skewers.

"No, I'll fulfill the rest of the deal," Gohan shook his head. He raised his head just in time to notice something sparkle in Athara's sapphire eyes. Athara quickly lowered his eyes to his lap. Gohan waited for the lavender-haired man to say something but he was silent.

"They should be done now," Darius reached for the skewers. "Here," he reached one for Athara. "Just don't overeat. You might get sick or get stomach cramps." Amused, he looked at Athara as the younger man jerked and cursed almost dropping the spit.

"Hot!"

"Here," Darius rolled his eyes, raising his palm over the spit with meat.

Gohan felt hair on his hair rise up. Even though some of the magic saved his life, he still didn't like it and felt threatened to feel it near him.

Darius extended the spit for Athara who took it now without jumping. "Thanks," he nodded.

Gohan again was looking at him. The gaze was hot against his skin. As said, he was used to such gazes and even stares but…it felt…different. Already alone because, differently than in the most times, he didn't find that gaze unpleasant. He quite…liked it. He liked the mercenary and found him very attractive. He liked to be the object of Gohan's attention. But that disturbed him too; there was no reason for Gohan to stare at him like that.

Athara subconsciously tugged at his hair. He knew he looked horrible: the hair all matted with grease and dirt, he was stinking horribly and felt very tired and there probably were black circles under his eyes and he had lost weight…

XXXXX

"Is there a lake or river somewhere near?" Athara asked when Gohan went away to look for dry wood.

"Yes, there is a small river near that mouths into the sea," Darius nodded while watching the fire absentmindedly.

"I'd like to bathe. I stink." Athara scrunched his nose.

Darius looked from the fire to Athara. He smelled the younger man unceremoniously. The older man scrunched his nose too. "Well, you'll have to wait a bit," Darius shook his head. "You can hardly walk, and we don't want you to get a cold or the flu to addition, do we?" He sat up closer to Athara to tuck him in more warmly. As Athara mostly slept and wasn't able to protect himself in any way, there was always someone watching at his side.

"I suppose…" Athara sighed, leaning on his elbows, then shifting down and resting his head against several folded clothes.

"You're improving fast," Darius said, "so it won't be long until you can take a hot bath."

Athara opened one eye but didn't even bother to glare.

XXXXX

Athara woke up after hearing something rustle next to him. He opened his eyes to see Gohan sinking down onto the outstretched mat next to him, in Darius' place. It was Gohan's turn to watch over him.

"How do you feel?" Gohan asked, after noticing that Athara was looking at him.

"Fine, thank you." Athara nodded. He raised himself on his elbows. He really felt much better. He already didn't need anyone's assistance when he wanted to relieve himself. Those several days had been very embarrassing. But he knew it had been worse when he was unconscious. Someone must have been cleaning after him all the time.

"Why are you with them?" Gohan suddenly asked.

Athara startled out of his thoughts. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Is Delaros your Master?" Gohan then asked after Athara didn't answer anything.

Athara blinked in surprise. Well, he supposed one could think that. And if Gohan himself chose this for an answer he didn't need to think of anything more to explain. "Yes," he lied, "he's my Sensei."

Gohan nodded. He suspected that Athara was an apprentice. Athara seemed to be a noble one, Athara's father or maybe Athara himself could afford staying under Delaros' tutorship even if he didn't quite manage learn anything. Because, as far as he saw, Athara hadn't learned anything yet. "Why do you need to get to Angus?"

Athara faltered. Gohan was being nosy. Not that he could blame the man. After everything which happened everyone would start rising some serious questions. "Delaros has some business there…"

"Why is Darius coming along?" Gohan pressed, not coming quite straight out, hoping that if Athara lied, in the end he'd get confused himself.

"Darius is Delaros' friend," Athara answered like that would be obvious.

"They don't seem very friendly to me…" Gohan muttered. Though, he hadn't ever been able to understand sorcerers. Darius seemed to be friendlier to Athara than to Delaros. But maybe Athara was telling the truth. Maybe. But very likely the pretty thing was lying through his perfect teeth. "So what's that important business in Angus Delaros has to take care of?"

Gohan and Athara turned around at the noise.

"He's meeting several important people. A message he's taking there is very important," Darius approached them, looking quite pissed off. "Listen," he looked at Gohan, "if you aren't satisfied with terms, you are free to go anytime." His dark eyes burned into Gohan's.

"Darius…" Athara raised his head, and for a moment there, his sapphire eyes blazed with an authoritative air.

Gohan turned to Athara, suddenly feeling the air around him growing cold. He thought he caught something in Athara's eyes, but then they quickly closed and when opened held their usual shine.

"I'm sorry," Darius quickly apologized, turning away from Athara and looking at Gohan. "It's that Athara still is not well enough and…"

"I'm much better, thank you." Athara's voice was cool like iceberg.

Darius quickly nodded at Athara, apologizing. "Some tea?" he suggested to smooth the things out.

Athara looked at him intently then his features relaxed. "Yes, that would be very nice. Thank you."

"I'll just get the water." Darius took the pot, which Gohan still had no idea how they had obtained, and almost scurried to the river.

Gohan was left almost gaping at the burly sorcerer's back. He turned to Athara who was busy with cleaning his fingernails with one of his small daggers. Gohan's eyes slid over the hunched figure. What had just occurred here?

XXXXX

The evening was silent, only the scrapping from aluminum bowls was heard when the four of them ate. The wind ruffled the trees and long grass, the occasional bird hooking. It seemed that Delaros was quite surprised with the long lasting silence. But the sorcerer didn't ask anything. Gohan had plenty of questions of his own. Only no one wanted to answer them here.

Athara and Darius didn't meet each other eyes once, and, as the evening drew darker, the silence in the air seemed to concentrate above their small camp and form into some gloomy and opaque matter.

"I'd like to speak with you," Athara finally said to Darius, just before they started preparing to go to sleep. He slowly rose and walked after Darius after that nodded and went farther from the fireplace.

Gohan had to notice that Athara's walk was much steadier and firmer than in the morning. Athara was recovering fast. So maybe a day or so more and they would go to the city.

He watched the two men stop under a tree further, their figures only shadows in the cool night's air. He couldn't hear what they have been talking about, but through difficult years of survival he learned reading postures; Athara seemed to be reconciling: his head lowered, shoulders not quite slumped but not straight either, feet drawn together. Athara was apologizing. Gohan wasn't sure what for. He couldn't see Darius – the sorcerer was leaning on the trunk, his figure completely absorbed by shadows.

After the both men came back to the fire, Athara was smiling again and Darius helped to make the "bed" for the younger man.

Gohan felt relieved. It wasn't that he was concerned but it was just that it was always easier in the band where people didn't glare daggers at each other.

Gohan stood up. Tonight it was his turn to watch first.

XXXXX

"Do you still want to bathe?" Darius asked Athara after they all ate breakfast.

Athara lowered his empty bowl to his lap and nodded enthusiastically.

"Let's go then," Darius motioned while chuckling at the younger man's eagerness. "Leave them," he waved off after noticing Athara reaching for his two daggers. Darius doubted if Athara knew how to use them, anyway.

Athara faltered but then nodded. He quickly grabbed a mat from the ground and went after Darius.

It took five minutes to reach the river. It was a nice sunny day and Athara felt uplifted while walking between the trees down the rather already trampled out trace to the river.

The river was really small, actually rather a stream. Athara walked over to it. He thought about kicking his boots off, and then got quite flustered, feeling Darius' eyes on his back. He turned around, a faint blush coloring his cheeks.

Darius laughed lightly, amused. "I'm not interested in men, if that's what you are worried about… I'll just see that you wouldn't slip and break that pretty neck of yours," he chuckled.

Athara threw his lavender hair back. He turned back to the stream. "More so," he grinned at the stream.

Darius chuckled. "So modest…" He got then more serious. "Actually I wanted to heat the water up a bit for you." He snapped his fingers, a bar of soap and a small sponge appearing in his palm. "Here," he tossed them to Athara who caught them clumsily. "Strip now, and faster. I'm not going to stand here for the rest of the day," he informed Athara.

"How about some shampoo, then?" Athara put the sponge and the soap onto the grass for later use. He took his cloak off. He yelped as something hit his back then bumped down to the grass.

"Here you go," Darius grinned when Athara turned around and lifted a small bottle from the grass. After Athara pulled his shirt off over his head, Darius adverted his eyes to the stream. He raised his palm to the water. "Did you ever think what you'll do after everything is over?" he asked softly.

Athara's back tensed visibly. He pulled his breeches down then got rid of them. He turned around but saw that Darius wasn't looking at him, the sorcerer heating the water up. "Yes, I thought many times of that," Athara finally answered while stepping into the stream. He noticed Darius' eyes concentrate on him. Athara's cheeks reddened slightly and he tightened his hold on the toiletries he was carrying against his chest. "But everything led to the thought that it will never be over."

Darius' dark eyes observed Athara's face. "I think you're quite right," he nodded. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He lowered his palm away from the stream.

Athara's shocked sapphire eyes concentrated on Darius' face. Now he knew why the sorcerer suggested a bath – to talk to him while the other two really wouldn't follow and couldn't hear that. "W-why are you saying this?" Athara stuttered.

"Because if you aren't sure, you shouldn't go with Delaros," Darius answered calmly. For a long time he kept silence; he wasn't sure if Athara wouldn't say about his doubts to the others, which might have caused many unpleasant events and very likely his death, but as he got to know the lavender-haired youth more, he became convinced that Athara wasn't so sure himself about what he wanted to do.

Athara stared at Darius wide-eyed. He hardly felt the cool wind stroking his sides, the cold stream chilling his feet. He gripped on the toiletries firmer. Had Darius planed to strip him first and then ask such questions? He felt nude, and not only in the physical sense!

"I…" Athara closed his sharp blue eyes. "I'm not sure about anything… I…" He looked at Darius again, the sorcerer's dark eyes making him take a step back.

Athara just looked like a scared boy. Darius cursed inwardly. "People call you Mirai, they call you their future," he softly said then. "But what future will you bring? What kind of future do you hold for us? Will it be better, or will it be worse than it would have been without you?"

Athara shook his head in distress. "I don't know. I don't know anything." He supposed it would have been even worse if Darius knew who he was. Though, he himself hardly knew who he was anymore.

"Then run, as soon as you are well enough, leave Delaros and run the hell out from here," Darius observed the pale figure against him. "You are young and talented; you'll find a new life somewhere."

"I can't," Athara shook his head, raising his eyes to meet Delaros'. "I just can't…" his shoulders hunched, he slumped down into the stream. "I just can't…"

"I could help you for a start," Darius pressed further. "It's not that I have a permanent home, anyway."

But Athara shook his head. "I don't know…" He wrapped his arms around him. He was cold. And not safe. He knew that Darius was lying to him. He knew that perfectly well. He knew about Darius more than the man knew about himself.

Darius nodded then. "Okay. Just think about it. You still have two months left until you're twenty." He raised his palm to heat the water up; he noticed Athara shivering.

Athara kneeled in the stream, feeling the water getting warmer each second. He gathered the toiletries around him. "Will you try to kill me if I choose to stay with Delaros?" he asked then while immersing the sponge into the water then squeezing its contents over his head to wet his hair.

Darius' eyes concentrated on the figure before him again. The boy wasn't stupid or naïve, despite sometimes he looked like that. He nodded. "Yes."

XXXXX

Gohan's eyes followed Athara who emerged from the wood and walked straight to his outstretched mats. Athara got new clothes from somewhere. Gohan sighed and decided not to ask anything. He rather concentrated on Athara himself. And there were plenty of things to concentrate on: Athara's long hair was clean, his pale-porcelain skin scrubbed and satin. Long straight lavender hair was waving in the soft breeze, the strands rising and falling behind Athara's back, down to his waist and onto his shoulders. The same warm breeze was ruffling the longish bangs on Athara's forehead, the hair-curtain closing and opening the view to two seraphic eyes and finely arched lavender brows. The sparkling blue wells outlined with thick black eyelashes, rosy lips moving with innocent words meanwhile suggesting lush pleasure. The slender, narrow-waisted body that promised unmistakable.

"Feels like you died and saw an angel, doesn't it?" Darius chuckled somewhere behind Gohan's back.

Gohan's eyes widened and his face painted somewhat reddish. He didn't comment, but turned his eyes away from Athara. Darius was far away from the truth. Athara was not an angel; Athara was a tempter, a sin. Even if the youngster didn't know that.

Darius laughed softly behind Gohan's back. He realized only too well to which way led Gohan's thoughts after his comment. Although traveling a short period time with Athara, he had already seen more than several men fall for Athara; man or woman, straight or homosexual lost its meaning near Athara. Their attention had been unpleasant to Athara and in the end it was Delaros who had to solve that problem. Athara didn't feel responsible or cared much about what his looks did to the people.

Oh, as said, Athara could look naïve, innocent or ignorant but he rarely was that – he knew what effect he could have on others. Darius thought not once how it would have been if Athara started using the weapons he had long time ago. But for some reason Athara didn't seem to be interested in any of the political and power games.

"Where's Delaros?" Athara turned to ask Gohan.

"Went to look for some herbs," Gohan shrugged.

Athara and Darius met each other eyes, each man's mind being crossed by the unpleasant thought that their conversation might have been overheard.

"Went just seconds ago," Gohan leaned down onto the grass, missing the relieved expressions.

"Ah." Athara shrugged nonchalantly. He tossed his hair back then sat down.

"We can go to the city tomorrow." Darius sat down on the grass, too. "Athara feels much better. And cleaner," he added, chuckling.

Athara just shrugged. He ruffled the thick grass under his fingers then plucked off one and started chewing on it. He was thinking about Darius' words.

"Good," Gohan nodded, observing Athara who was lying on his back, chewing on a stalk, his sapphire eyes hooded over with something deep and serious.

XXXXX

They spent the night in their camp then, in the early morning, turned to the city. The day wasn't good for traveling: it was drizzling and the cold wind was blowing directly into their faces.

Gohan again had to wonder where the hell they got cloaks from. They cloaks were warm and protected well from rain and wind – he rarely saw such firm and good material.

They walked in normal tempo not to get Athara tired. Gohan accepted it as a leisurely walk in the rain. After two hours of walking he finally gathered the courage and sidled to Darius.

"For how long have you known Athara?" Gohan asked, keeping his voice low.

Darius' dark eyes observed Gohan's face. So, Gohan finally decided that Athara was worth a try. Gods, took him long enough… Darius shook his head in disdain.

"For a bit longer than a month," Darius answered. He shifted a sack on his back when it started sliding down. Darius raised his hood a bit, and turned to look behind him; Athara and Delaros were walking behind them and discussing something. He looked back at Gohan. "Athara is really worth trying. And you already scored several points in his eyes – the boy quite likes you. And if it didn't work – you'd at least have fun while trying."

A smile appeared at the corners of Darius' lips as Gohan seemed to be flustered but at the time seemed to consider his words. Good; Athara seemed to sink into a pit of depression – someone needed to fish him out of there and as soon as possible. He needed to get Athara away from Delaros. Gohan might be exactly that push Athara needed.

"Listen, how old is Athara?" Gohan finally asked after five minutes of silence. He wrapped himself more tightly into his cloak.

Darius softly chuckled. "Legal, if that's what you are worried about…"

Gohan's dark angry eyes shot at him from behind the hood. He hated the manner the sorcerer sometimes spoke. Oh, he perfectly knew that Athara was "legal"; he had enough experience to see that. Athara could behave boyish and be petulant, but he was not a boy – there had been several situations that showed that Athara was rather a man than a boy. Those seraphic sapphire eyes were telling that Athara was older than he seemed.

"After two months he'll turn twenty," Darius said then.

"Oh," Gohan felt surprised a bit but at the same time quite content; yet it appeared Athara was a bit older than presumed. He wasn't even sure why. No, he was sure why, only didn't quite want to think about that. And as he had already started with this questioning, he continued: "Is he even interested in men?"

Darius had to laugh at this one. He stilled as Gohan glared at him. "Well, yeah, I suppose he doesn't quite help you to solve the puzzle," Darius chuckled. Athara attracted both: male and female but he himself didn't seem to prefer one of the sexes. It was just the way Athara was: the more one showed him attention, the more Athara distanced and closed himself, so it was quite hard to figure out which way Athara swung. Though, Athara's pretty looks was quite a clue for everyone, but at the same time "pretty" didn't mean "gay". But yes, if spent more time with Athara one could notice Athara's eyes lingering longer on one of the sexes. "Yes, he is attracted to men," Darius nodded.

Gohan thought a moment. "And who actually was Yakusho?" he asked.

When Darius answered there was amusement clearly heard in his voice: "Yakusho was one of those hornets to fall into the honey and not to find the way out."

"And Athara? Did he ever answer his feeling?" Gohan interested.

Darius lowered his hood over his face as the wind got stronger. "I said that he never found the way out. Though, Athara liked him. Maybe there could have been something more serious than friendship from Athara's side. But I truly doubt it. Yakusho simply didn't interest Athara like that."

"Why?" Gohan wondered. As far as he had seen, Yakusho would have been perfect: he was a powerful mage and he still could see that beautiful face framed by the long golden hair-aura, a tall and strong body, sophisticated and refined manners almost the same as Athara's; Yakusho was also caring (he still remembered how Yakusho immediately went to make that tea for Athara and help him to get rid of seasickness); Yakusho was possessive (he still could remember the intensity of those discontent eyes when he was standing too close to Athara for Yakusho's liking) and probably quite passionate as his blue eyes indicated. Everything that one could want from a lover.

Darius wasn't surprised by the question. Athara and Yakusho met each other way, way longer than he joined them and their characters fitted. But there was one essential problem. "Yakusho wanted Athara to be someone Athara wasn't sure if he wanted to be," Darius said.

TBC


	4. Part 4

**charlie-becks**: thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters. I'm not getting any profit of this fan fiction work.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Mirai Trunks x Gohan. Bishounen. Absolute OOC.

**Dragons a****nd Yaoi**

by chayron, (lttomb yahoo com)

Part 4

The four reached the city after three hours. The rain was getting stronger and they started looking for a tavern or inn to stay in.

Water was flowing down the cobbled streets, some of it settling in the bumps that were left by passing by carts and carriages, and the rest of water just freely flowing down the drains, threatening to overflow them and flood the city with waste and faeces.

All the time they had been splashing their way down the streets, Athara's nose was scrunched. He always quite liked rain, and the cloaks protected them well from water, but he couldn't wait to get somewhere in and hide from the stench.

Athara was pleasantly surprised to find out that the walk to the city didn't take as much effort as he had thought it would take: he felt quite buoyant and fresh. He even suggested later going together with Delaros and Darius to the harbor to look for a ship to hire. But he was vetoed: Delaros decided that there was no need to go to the harbor for them all, and that Athara shouldn't overdo with exercising today.

After several minutes they saw an inn that looked appropriate.

Darius quickened his pace and approached Athara with Gohan who were walking first. "Here," he held out a bag for Gohan who after some hesitation took it. Darius gave another bag to Athara who quickly opened his cloak and attached the bag to his belt.

"Where the hell did you get the money from?" Gohan weighed the sack in his palm. He cursed softly again. Probably there was silver, a damn fortune.

Darius shrugged. "A friend lent some."

Gohan couldn't help snorting. A friend? Darius was openly taunting him: it was only half an hour how they were in the city, and he didn't see anybody approach Darius. And he had never noticed Darius or Delaros having those bags earlier either.

"Just take it," Athara cut in, before opening the door to the inn.

The inn was quite big. Several tables that were there were empty. The only person that was behind the desk raised his head after they entered. He observed them all scrupulously.

"No weapons," he said after looking at the long-sword at Gohan's side. "No hookers," he said after looking at Athara.

Athara spluttered. Angry, he threw his hood back.

The man squinted his eyes at him one more time. "Oh, sorry. Thought you are a woman."

Athara's eyes crackled with bolts, he breathed fire but chose to keep his mouth shut; he really didn't like the stench outside.

Darius just coughed politely. He approached the desk and arranged for two rooms for three days. Before going upstairs to the rooms Gohan left his sword, meanwhile Athara parted with his two daggers.

Darius and Gohan settled in one room, Delaros and Athara in another. As the rain now was teeming down, the sorcerers decided to stay in until the rain lessened. They four just stayed in their rooms until the rain was flowing down over the windows and streets.

In the evening they went downstairs to have something to eat. After that, as the rain finally stopped drumming into the windows and roofs, Delaros and Darius went to the harbor, and Athara and Gohan were left in the inn.

Gohan looked around. Besides them there were only several persons. Gohan was bored. He looked around once again. Well, Athara wasn't as bored as he: at the other table the lavender-haired man was having a conversation with two men. They were discussing something, Athara's excited voice echoing in the inn. As far as Gohan could hear, Athara was explaining something about the need to educate people, about the importance of science. Gohan sighed. He could not believe Athara was talking about that with those two: the men assuredly nodded their heads, their eyes fixed on Athara's backside. Not the first time he felt surprised that Athara couldn't tell the difference between their source of interest. Or maybe Athara was flirting purposely? But who'd flirt while talking about founding more asylums for children…?

Gohan approached Athara from behind. "Athara, what would you say if we went for a walk. The rain has almost stilled," Gohan looked at Athara, hoping that the younger man would agree. The two Athara's collocutors glared daggers at him. Gohan looked back at them nonchalantly. He was standing close enough to give an impression of Athara's boyfriend.

Athara brushed his long hair behind his back and smiled apologetically at the two men. He nodded at Gohan. "Yeah, I want to do the town, too. Only we have to hurry up; if Delaros comes back first, and we'll still be gone…"

Gohan nodded and waved off. They retrieved their weapons from the owner and soon were walking down the dimmed streets. The rain had stopped, Gohan's and Athara's boots only avoiding bigger puddles. Athara had feared the stench but it seemed that the lasting rain had washed the waste away.

"Oh, look, a bar," Gohan said, showing with his hand at a door with a sign. He felt the urge to scratch his head as the other man gave him a surprised look. Yeah, he took Athara for a walk, but the thing was that he didn't exactly wanted to walk, he just didn't want Athara to talk with those two. Had he been jealous or protective over Athara, he didn't exactly know, but he had surely wanted Athara's attention to be only on him. "Oh, c'mon," he tugged Athara by his sleeve when the lavender-haired man was still faltering.

Athara sighed. "Fine. Just don't get drunk or I'll just leave you here. Hate drunkards!" he snorted.

"How nice of you," Gohan chuckled before opening the door.

There was a loud whistle heard after Athara stepped into the bar and the man immediately backed up, colliding into Gohan behind him.

"C'mon," Gohan pushed him forward again. He quickly observed the bar: there was not much place in the room: only the bar and several tables. There were only six people besides them and the barkeeper, and Gohan considered it safe. Besides, he was sure that Athara was met like that everywhere. Maybe sometimes someone might have confused the lavender-haired man with a woman but that was doubtful – Athara's features were quite sharp.

Gohan lowered his palms away from Athara's shoulders as that finally started walking forward on his own. If there was someone that hadn't noticed Athara before, now all heads and several pair of drunken eyes were fixed on him.

"Let's leave," Athara muttered, stopping again.

"Don't be such a sissy," Gohan rolled his eyes. He pushed the scowling man to an empty table. They sat down near the window, and Gohan went to get drinks.

Several men were sitting and drinking something similar to meat, but maybe it was ale. Gohan doubted that there was a really big difference between drinks in such a place like this. But as his and Athara's time was limited, he decided to try.

After the barkeeper poured some slip-slop into the mugs, Gohan turned to go back to his table. He faltered a bit before coming back to the table he and Athara occupied. Athara still seemed to be uncomfortable in the surroundings, nervous even. The boy was like out of place here. Though, Athara seemed to be out of place everywhere – it seemed one should keep Athara under the glass. Or on a silver tray.

Gohan coughed at his own thoughts and maneuvered back to the table, putting one mug against Athara's nose.

"What's that?" Athara looked at the mug, aghast. He hoped he wasn't supposed to drink this – the brownish liquid looked awful and stank.

Gohan laughed at Athara's reaction. He hadn't expected anything else. But before condemning Athara he raised his own mug to his lips, sipped some and then swallowed.

"Not too bad," he shrugged then and took a good swig. "Drink," he motioned with his head to Athara's mug. "It's my treat today."

Athara's seraphic mistrustful eyes observed the mug before him like that might attack him at any moment. "Thank you, but I have to refuse."

Gohan chuckled. "Okay, but just taste it." Ah well, no loss here – he'd drink it if not Athara.

Athara's sapphire eye ran over the rim of the mug then dipped further to look at the brown frothy liquid. Athara reached his hand to the mug. He loudly inhaled and, not breathing the awful stench in sipped.

Gohan roared with laughter as Athara's face contorted and he immediately spat the contents to the floor. "Gods, it's awful!" Athara gagged. "How can you drink this?!" He wiped his mouth clean with the back of his hand. "Disgusting."

Gohan laughed harder, sipping his own beer and almost choking. "Have you ever drunk anything stronger than tea?" His eyes grew wide in disbelief and he roared with laughter again as Athara squirmed uncomfortably and mouthed a silent "no".

Athara stood up, angered. "Okay, I'll leave you to amuse yourself further." He turned to the door.

Gohan wanted to stop him as Athara's way was blocked by one quite drunk man. "Leaving so soon?" the man's arm suddenly appeared on Athara's narrow waist. "And nobody introduced us yet?" the hand slid to grope Athara's behind.

Athara blinked. He slapped the hand away. "Get out of the way," he pushed the man aside. He walked past the man who suddenly seemed to be much soberer than seconds ago.

Suddenly, Gohan realized that the things were quite worse than they seemed: those six men belonged to one group. Probably they were robbers, and the one blocking Athara's way was their leader.

Athara yelped as the man grabbed him by his wrist and yanked him back, the man's palm cupping the sack with money under his cloak and tearing it away. The man weighed the sack in his palm. "Not bad. And how about your friend?" he turned to Gohan who was standing, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Hey, hey, I have nothing to do with this, go outside!" the barkeeper shouted.

"Shut the fuck up and stay in place," the leader snorted, motioning for one of his men to attend the barkeeper's side. He pushed Athara into the hands of his other companion who grabbed the lavender-haired man.

"Hey, quit that struggling," he yanked Athara back by his hair wrenching a loud painful cry from Athara. Athara grabbed the wrist of the hand that was holding him by his hair and tried to pry it away, but it was no use. Not the first time he regretted that he wasn't skilled in fighting.

"Better lower that your stick," the leader motioned for Gohan, "or the beauty there might get hurt."

Gohan's eyes shot over the man's shoulder to look at the man who was holding Athara. There was a knife at Athara's throat.

Gohan cursed loudly. He'd never ever go with Athara anywhere! He returned his focus to the leader. But after a loud shout his eyes shot back to Athara and the other four men. The man that had been holding Athara earlier now was gripping at his stomach, Athara's small bloodied dagger quickly leaving the hole.

"Get away from me!" Athara yelled, throwing his cloak to one of the benches.

Gohan charged at the leader, but the man successfully avoided the blade pointed at his neck and grabbed a bench to block Gohan's sword. Gohan cursed as one of the men tossed a sabre for his boss.

With a corner of his eye Gohan checked how Athara was doing. His eyes widened after one man backhanded Athara into his face, tossing Athara onto one of the tables, the dagger falling out of his hand.

"You shit," the wounded man growled grabbing Athara by his neck.

What happened next had stunned Gohan: he didn't even see Athara move, but the man was flying into a wall behind him, and with such a force that after hitting it didn't get up anymore. Athara rolled off the table to look for his fallen dagger.

Gohan cursed as the leader's sabre suddenly pierced skin at his neck. He got careless. Gohan dropped his sword to the ground.

Athara's knee rammed into one robber's crotch and effectively made the man harmless. He swung his dagger in a wide half-circle to keep other two away from him.

"Hey, pretty boy," the leader pushed Gohan forward while the sabre dangerously grazed at Gohan's throat, a small trickle of blood running down his throat, "I suggest you drop that toy before anyone gets hurt."

Athara's head turned to him, his sapphire eyes flaming, his lips upturned into a snarl. Gohan felt himself blink: it was first time he saw Athara like that. Dangerous. He would have never thought Athara could look like that.

"Did you hear what I said?" the leader pressed the sabre firmer, making Gohan wince at the sharp sting.

Athara seemed to falter. His eyes flared then. "Just touch him and I'll level this fucking bar to the ground with all your men," Athara hissed before letting the dagger slip out of his palm.

"Good boy," one of the men punched Athara into the face, throwing him into the tables in the corner.

Athara yelped in pain as his side hit the corner of the table. He dropped to the floor, gasping and gripping his ribs in pain.

"Get him," the leader motioned for his men.

Gohan grit his teeth in anger while one of the robbers grabbed Athara by his hair and dragged the boy into the middle of the tavern.

"A hell of a hellcat you have here," the leader chuckled into Gohan's ear while watching Athara fruitlessly curse and struggle. He then reached for the sack with money at Gohan's side. He weighed it in his hand then tossed to one of his companions. He observed Athara while the younger man was furiously twisting and turning in his subordinate's grip. "Where did you get this beauty? Rarely do I see something so delicious. I hope you don't mind sharing your goods…

"Hey, Thomas," the leader beckoned. "Keep company for this one," he motioned at Gohan. Gohan felt shifting behind his back. He hoped he'd have a chance while they would be switching, but the other robber had his own knife ready.

Athara glared at the leader as that approached him. "You have the money, now let us go!" he spat.

Athara yelped as the man backhanded him, the hard blow throwing him into another man behind his back who locked his hands on Athara's arms.

"I don't like the tone," the leader growled, grabbing Athara by the back of his neck, making the lavender-haired man look at his face. "Don't order me around, little one, or someone might get hurt."

Athara growled in anger, and Gohan cursed mentally, begging for Athara to just shut up before the things had gotten way too far. Though, he realized that it already might be too late.

"Strip," the leader ordered.

Athara's eyes grew wide. "W-what?" he stuttered, trying to back away, but the man behind his back keeping him in place.

"Faster, you slut!" the man's hands tore at Athara's linen shirt.

After he tried to push the man away, Athara's arms were grabbed in a tight grip. He yelped as he was hit again.

"Thomas, I think your friend is getting bored," the leader growled, irritated.

Athara's head shot to the man that was holding Gohan. Thomas tightened his grip, slowly dragging the knife over Gohan's neck, leaving a small red slit on its way.

Athara closed his eyes. When they were open again they didn't hold any of that previous fire anymore. "Okay," he muttered. "I'll do as you wish."

"Good boy," not wasting time the leader tugged the shirt over Athara's head. The younger man gasped at the knife in the leader's palm, but the knife was used to cut the ties on his breeches away.

Gohan grit his teeth seeing an expression of utter sickness on Athara's face. Athara wasn't looking at him, the boy's eyes fixed somewhere opposite him, on the wall, while the assaulter was working Athara's belt and breeches away until, except the boots, the boy was naked against him.

Athara's whole body shuddered, and he gasped as the man's palm cupped him, the other palm firmly squeezing his behind. When he was suddenly spun around and tossed with his stomach onto the bar, Athara came back to struggling. The men around laughed, but the laugh dying in a caught breath of anticipation as their leader's fingers slipped in between Athara's cheeks.

Gohan rather felt than saw how the man that was holding him craned his neck and leaned forward to see the show better. It was the moment that he had been waiting for.

The man shrieked and grabbed his useless wrist that Gohan had crushed. Gohan quickly turned around, catching a sight of Athara breaking a huge bottle of Whiskey into the leader's head and rolling off the bar. The dizzy man tried to hit Athara, but the younger male slashed at his face with the breakage of the bottle.

Not wasting time, Gohan grabbed his sword and ran to Athara. He slit at the robber who tried to stick a knife into Athara's side, grabbed him by his wrist, dragged the naked boy into the street and ran.

Athara thought he'd simply faint. They ran through dark streets and alleys turning here and there. Water was splashing under their boots. He had no idea where they were or where they were running. He wasn't used to so many physical exercises and his lungs were on fire, his breath coming in choking gasps, his legs throbbing with exertion. And he almost fainted in relief when they reached some dark corner, and Gohan stopped.

"Athara, Athara," Gohan turned to the other man as that simply slumped to the wet ground. He lifted the younger male then quickly brushed Athara's hair to his back as Athara gagged. He held Athara until that was vomiting and choking.

After it was over he lifted and pressed Athara to him to keep him from freezing over. He could feel Athara's heart madly beating, the boy's body all shaking in shock. Then Gohan noticed something white on the ground. Athara's shirt. Athara must have grabbed it before running away from the bar. The shirt was a little wet in some places but it was better than nothing.

"C'mon," he gently nudged the man that still couldn't get his breath back. "Dress it."

Athara didn't move from him, his chest heaving, but then he leaned to take the shirt and put it on. The shirt was long enough, covering Athara's crotch and bottom. Then he reached his hand over to Gohan who realized Athara was holding his money sack. Must have grabbed together with the shirt.

Gohan chuckled, taking the sack and fastening it back to his belt. "You are a fortune, man. Let's go," Gohan reached for Athara's hand.

"No, not yet," Athara rasped out. He looked at Gohan apologetically, though the other man couldn't catch the expression because of the darkness. "I don't think I can walk yet…"

Gohan nodded and leaned back at the wooden wall. Athara followed him and leaned at it too. As the adrenaline was wearing out, he was getting cold.

"And you really are a hellcat," Gohan chuckled softly after observing Athara's shadowed figure. "You can cause some trouble when you want…" Gohan's laughter died as Athara turned away from him, the younger man's shoulders shaking with sobs. "Hey, hey, calm down," he pulled Athara against his chest. "You still didn't catch your breath. Don't waste it." He heard a chuckle then the other man relaxed against him. Gohan shortly felt worried that Athara might have fainted, but then he heard him sigh.

"I think we can go," Athara brushed his palm over his burning forehead.

"Let's wait a bit," Gohan shook his head. He could tell that Athara's body was still trembling with exertion. He wasn't sure if Athara wouldn't simply faint or get sick again after taking several steps; the youngster clearly wasn't used to so much running.

Several minutes later they were walking down the street, looking for the first best place to stay overnight. The tavern they were staying over was on the other side of the city and Gohan didn't think it clever to walk there right now. And even though the entire city was sleeping, money always could make a difference.

Gohan loudly beat with his fist on one wooden door over which there was a sign hanging that was offering bed and breakfast. He could see Athara trembling in cold and was relieved when the door finally opened and there a man appeared with a kerosene lap in his hand. The man lifted it to seem their faces better.

It was the owner of the house. He wasn't happy at all to have visitors at such a late night, but after Gohan shoved several silver coins into the man's palm, the door screeched and was widely thrust open.

"Can…can I have some water to wash?" Athara whispered from behind Gohan's back.

The owner's eyes slid over Athara's scarcely-clad figure. His brow rose. "Is he legal?" his eyes shifted to Gohan.

"Yes, yes, sure he is," Gohan slipped another coin into the owner's palm and dragged Athara into the house before Athara could have started throwing a fit.

"Keep it down then or will throw both you out," the owner let them pass and closed the door. He started leading them into the house then upstairs. "I'll send a maid with water."

"Thank you," Athara grunted out.

They were led in into a small room with a small window, a table with a chair at it and a bed. Gohan walked over to the table to light the kerosene lamp there. The owner observed Athara's hanging shirt and his boots, snorted at him and turned to leave. In the man's disdainful gaze Athara could see "a whore" directed to him and glared at the man's back. Athara then moved away from the door and walked over to Gohan.

"Well, you can wait for your water, and I'll just go to sleep," Gohan yawned. "As I'm first, I get the place next to the wall."

"Whatever," Athara muttered. "Why one bed?" he bristled out finally.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "He just assumed and it's simpler than explaining half of the night. Besides if you don't trust me so much – you're always welcome to use the floor."

"Bastard," Athara snorted. "Legal?" his voice rose. "He asked if I'm legal! What-"

"Gods, will you shut up?" Gohan groaned. "They'll throw us out."

Athara slumped on the chair next to the table. He was worn out. The shock had passed, and now he simply wanted to go to sleep. Only first he wanted to wash. Athara propped his heavy head on his arms.

Gohan decided against undressing; he didn't want to scare Athara. The black-haired man just kicked his boots off and climbed into the bed. "Gods," he chuckled after the bed screeched like a tortured hamster, "and they expect somebody to keep it down…?" He chuckled again as Athara glared at him from behind of his lavender curtains.

Silence settled in the room like old dust. The flaming shadows of kerosene lamp were dancing on the walls. Gohan was lying on his side, turned to the wall, his eyes discerning the brownish-dirty color of it in the half-light. A thought that Athara was being foolish and spoiled brat crossed his mind, but then it occurred to him that Athara just wanted to wash the assaulter's touch and scent off his skin. And he felt a bit embarrassed for not understanding that sooner.

There was a knock on the door and Athara went to open. A sleepy maid entered the room. She observed Athara, her eyes glided over Gohan's back. She silently put the basin on the table and left. Athara locked the door behind her.

Athara looked at the basin. No soap, no towel. He got what he had asked for – water. He cursed inwardly.

Gohan could hear the water patter. The scent of soap reached his senses. After some time silence settled. He then got a little worried after that silence lasted too long. "Athara?"

"She didn't bring a towel. Bitch." Athara's voice sounded edgy with weariness.

Gohan rolled his eyes at the wall. "Take a curtain. We paid much more than this shit-hole is worth, anyway."

Gohan heard the curtain being ripped out from its place. For some time the ruffling of the cloth was heard then the light went out and Athara climbed into the bed. The bed complained when Athara moved around while trying to find the best way to settle in. He didn't stop for five minutes.

"Where the hell have you been growing up? In a castle?" Gohan cursed after Athara accidentally kicked him in the shin.

"Yes," Athara snorted, proceeding to toss around in way too small bed for two.

"Really?" Gohan stilled.

"Yes," Athara turned around one more time.

Gohan sighed. "You'd fit in if you came closer to me. I don't bite. Unless you'd ask me to," he chuckled, suddenly wondering why he switched to flirting with Athara.

"Asshole," Athara snorted, but gave in and snuggled closer to Gohan. He was relieved when Gohan didn't comment on anything. And actually it felt very well to have someone warm at his side. He'd have never told Gohan but he really didn't want to stay alone after that incident in the bar. Actually he never wanted to stay alone. That was why everything started.

XXXXX

Darius observed the room. The two must have been really desperate to settle here. Darius' eyes took in a curtain on the floor, a basin and several bars of soap. There were no clothes anywhere. Only two pairs of boots at the bed. Well, he couldn't blame them – the night had been cold; he could hear Athara coughing in his sleep.

Darius turned back to two sleeping beauties. He felt a smile tug at his lips: long black and lavender hair mingled on the pillow and covers; Athara sleeping almost on top of Gohan, his face snuggled into the bigger man's neck.

Gohan stirred. He blinked his sleepy eyes at Darius. He startled and quickly sat up. He felt something slide off of him. Confused, he looked down to the bed to see Athara shift, his long black eyelashes flutter against his satin skin, the red lush lips mutter something and the body settle back to sleep. Gohan's eyes rose back to Darius whose face was one big smirk.

"H-hey," Gohan brushed over his long loose hair. He blinked again. How was that that he didn't hear Darius enter? Usually he slept very lightly.

"I see you have been busy this night," Darius chuckled, sitting down at the table. "I don't mind but Delaros is quite angry. You should think of something more serious than this," he motioned at Athara and bed, "to have kept you all night."

Gohan crawled over Athara and got out of the bed. He saw Darius' brow rise after seeing that he was completely dressed. He ignored that. "We have been robbed, and Athara almost got raped," he said while stretching and hearing his back make a loud crack. "Good enough?"

Darius' serious gaze was enough to make Gohan drop that tone. "It's the truth. We went to a bar and it appeared that all men there belonged to one gang."

"Almost got raped…?" Darius' dark gaze shifted to a peacefully sleeping Athara. "Did they take you hostage?"

Gohan blinked in surprise. "Yes," he nodded then. How did Darius know?

"You'll be the death of him," Darius shook his head, sighing. "Athara!" he called loudly. "Athara!" he repeated after the lavender-haired beauty continued to sleep.

Gohan chuckled. "One could bring him and the bed outside and he wouldn't even notice…"

"Athara!" Darius grabbed a curtain from the ground and threw it at Athara.

The younger man bolted up in the bed.

"Oh," Athara yawned. "It's you." He stilled the yawn with the back of his hand then looked around through his lavender bangs then had a loud coughing fit.

"I heard what happened yesterday…" Darius drawled.

Athara's face fell, his mood ruined for the whole day. "Ah, yes." He brushed over his burning forehead then shifted to the edge of the bed.

Darius supposed that Athara didn't know how suggestive he looked right now: long lavender hair messily falling on his chest and shoulders, to his lap even, the loose linen shirt hardly covering his crotch, legs bent at the knees, pale-satin thighs a bit spread.

"Dress," was one word Darius said, before snapping his fingers.

Openmouthed, Gohan stared at the pile of clothes that fell to the ground from nowhere.

"Do you have any money?" Darius asked them.

"The bastard took mine. And I lost my daggers, too," Athara complained before coming over to the pile and starting to dress.

"Here," Darius tossed a new bag with money next to the pile. "You didn't know how to use those daggers anyway."

"Who says?" Athara snorted. He sighed. "At least I felt safer. I want to get them back. They were a gift."

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Darius cocked his head to the side. "Which bar was it?"

"Three Boars," Gohan answered instead of Athara. He knew that Athara had not a clue, anyway. "But they probably took everything valuable with them."

Darius just shrugged before coming over to the door and unlocking it. "We'll see." He closed the door behind his back.

"He what?" Gohan turned back to Athara. "Just went there alone?"

"Yeah," Athara nodded, pulling new breeches up and tying them. "If you hear something explode, it would be the bar."

Gohan just sighed. It suddenly occurred to him that Darius had unlocked the door before going out. How the fuck did the man get here, then?! And at that moment he realized that some of the tales about Master Sorcerers he had heard might have been true.

Athara and Gohan went back to the inn they were staying. Delaros was displeased by their disappearance, and got even more displeased with Gohan after it appeared that it was him who talked Athara into having a walk and coming over into a bar. Gohan didn't comment for he felt responsible for that incident. But Athara was angry.

"I'm responsible for my own actions!" Athara hissed at Delaros. "Don't blame Gohan! It's not that he tied me up and dragged into that bar!"

Delaros sighed. He sat down at the table and put his arms on the surface. "Athara, he's older than you and should have known better. He's here for our safety."

"For YOUR safety!" Athara immediately quipped. Oh, he would have told Delaros much more, but he had to keep his tongue in check near Gohan. "You didn't hire him to be responsible for me, did you?"

Delaros brushed over his long raven hair. "I'm not intending to argue with you, Athara. I think Gohan himself knows what he did wrong."

"Yes," Gohan nodded. "I'm sorry to have put Athara in danger."

Athara glared at Gohan, gave the same cold look to Delaros, turned around on his heel and marched out of the room. He slammed the door.

"He knows how to look pissed," Gohan commented.

TBC


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters. I'm not getting any profit of this fan fiction work.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Mirai Trunks x Gohan. Bishounen. Absolute OOC.

**Dragons a****nd Yaoi**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com)

Part 5

Gohan stuck his dark head into the room. "Athara?" He saw the younger man sitting at the table and looking out through the window. "Hey, c'mon, enough pouting. Let's go downstairs to eat."

Athara turned to him, wanted to say something but then just shook his lavender-haired head and stood up; Gohan didn't ever react to any of his words anyway.

During breakfast Delaros filled Gohan and Athara in about his and Darius' evening the previous day. They had found a ship that could take them to the Jahuda free port. The price and day had been already settled. As they had caught the captain unprepared (the ship just came back from Jahuda), right now he was looking for more crew and supplies. Meanwhile Delaros and Darius were going to look for more mercenaries to hire (Delaros and Darius had already been arguing if they needed mercenaries while on a ship, but the pirates were a serious threat everywhere, and an extra protection wasn't harmful).

Athara didn't feel hungry. He listened to Delaros absentmindedly while stirring his eggs and bacon around in his plate. When he had almost made a cocktail, Darius entered the inn. The sorcerer gave them all a searching look and went to buy his breakfast.

The sorcerer didn't say anything about his searching party, and Gohan and Athara didn't ask – they knew that Darius was waiting for Delaros to leave.

Delaros just let that strange silence slip and didn't question Darius. He rarely did.

"Here," Darius tossed the two daggers onto the table as soon as Delaros went to his room to take his cloak. The daggers clinked loudly on the table. Darius concentrated back on eating his breakfast.

Gohan leaned in closer to observe the daggers. He whistled softly. The daggers were a fortune.

The small delicate twin daggers were perfection: the blades fine, narrow and straight. The metal was that of the finest quality: Gohan doubted if Athara ever sharpened the daggers, but the edges seemed as if just sharpened, and he had seen Athara bury one of them into his attacker's stomach easily. The handles were work of art: they were black, obviously comfortable to hold and not slippery. The protective crowns of the handles were made of the same metal like the blades and they were encrusted with red and black gems. Those were rubies and obsidian. Gohan shook his head in disbelief again.

"Where did you find them?" Athara reached to take his daggers, but then his hand faltered. One of the daggers was bloodied. A scene of the blade slipping into his attacker's stomach and warm blood trickling over his fist replayed in his mind. But the blood on the dagger was fresh. Athara's scared eyes shot to Darius.

Darius held his gaze. "The barkeeper worked together with that group. I found these behind the counter."

"Did you…?" Athara's wide seraphic eyes searched dark ones.

"Gods, Athara," Darius leaned back in his chair, amused. "I'd expect you'd be the first to cut him open…" He pushed his empty plate away. Darius sighed after noticing Athara's hand trembling over the daggers. "No, I just scared him a little. And took his bar down," he said, chuckling. "Maybe I could have looked for those other bastards, but we don't have time for that."

Athara nodded. He quickly took the daggers and wanted to conceal them in his wide cloak, but a heavy innkeeper's hand fell on his shoulder, making Athara startle. The innkeeper reached his hand. Athara frowned but gave him the daggers.

Gohan relaxed. His hand moved away from his side. Even despite the times when he didn't have his sword, the reflex always stayed within him. But he noticed that Darius didn't even react to the innkeeper. Gohan thought that maybe he became paranoid.

After several minutes the sorcerers left to look for men to hire, and Gohan was left with Athara. Gohan accepted it as a role of baby-sitter. Though, he wasn't angry, he liked Athara, he found it interesting to talk with the younger man and, of course, nice to look at.

Though, they rarely talked about important things. Athara didn't easily talk about his home or what he was doing at all. He still didn't know anything about Athara's past. Also Gohan found it disturbing that Athara never questioned him about anything. If Athara were interested in him, he would at least ask him something… They just simply had small talks. Though he suspected that Athara felt uncomfortable and didn't want to know anything about him because he felt bad that he himself didn't tell Gohan anything about his life.

Gohan sipped his ale. It was already his fifth tumbler. Even if he was sitting next to the most gorgeous creature in the whole island, he was bored out of his mind. "Hey, Athara, get at least some tea," Gohan said. "I feel uncomfortable while you're just sitting and staring at me."

"I'm not staring at you," Athara folded his arms over his chest. But his face covered in a slight blush.

"Yes, you are," Gohan shook his finger at Athara. Gohan grinned. He grinned wider after Athara said that he was drunk and went to buy a mug of tea for himself.

Gohan knew he was quite attractive. Though, he never cared about his looks - he more cared about the condition of his sword and boots than about his face. Until now. Yes, he realized, he was quite drunk. He had been nervous. Today he had been planning to finally make that fatal step in seducing Athara, or at least in making it all more serious than several winks and snippy remarks from his side. As much as it might have appeared to be very easy for him, in reality his heart throbbed at each Athara's look and he had trouble with his drying throat while talking to the man. He had hoped several drinks would loosen him up. Sadly, he couldn't get Athara drink.

Gohan grinned at Athara who came back with a steaming mug of tea. "Nice daggers you have here…" Gohan himself wasn't sure if he meant the daggers Athara had or the daggers that Athara was glaring at him, but was pleasantly surprised when Athara shortly smiled.

"Yes," Athara nodded. "I like them. They…" he shifted to get more comfortable on the bench. "I didn't exactly tell the truth to Darius. The daggers aren't a gift. They belonged to my mother," Athara's sapphire eyes hooded over. "She died when I was six years old. Those daggers are everything I have left."

Gohan sipped his ale. "Yeah, I thought that they looked quite ladylike…"

Athara's soft laugh made Gohan smile too. "Yeah," Athara nodded, his beautiful face heating up. "They do look womanish. But at least my mother knew how to use them..."

Gohan bit his tongue before he could have said that they quite suited to Athara too. He had noticed that the comments about his looks made Athara uncomfortable. Even if they were only an innocent tease. "Heh, that guy whom you had cut open would object that," he chuckled instead. He saw Athara's face fall and decided to concentrate on something else. "Who was your mother?" he asked.

"A mage," Athara answered. "Quite powerful," he added.

"How did she look?" Gohan asked, though he had a good imagination on this one. He suspected that Athara was a picture of her.

Athara closed his sapphire eyes to summon his mother's image from his memory. "She was very beautiful. Tall, had long blue hair and eyes like sea. And a very nice voice. She used to sing to me to get me to sleep," he smiled softly.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Gohan asked wanting to distract the lavender-haired man whose eyes, despite the smile on his lips, now were glazed. He had noticed long time ago that Athara was easily moved.

Athara shook his head, his long hair cascading down his back. "No. I'm all alone."

"That's sad," Gohan sighed. He finished the last drop of his ale. "I loved playing with my brothers. Though, we always ended up beating the shit out of each other and then crying our heads off."

"Sounds like fun," Athara laughed softly while looking at his steaming tea. Oh, what he wouldn't have given to spend his childhood or at least several years like Gohan did… Even now he would do anything…

"Oh, it was fun," Gohan nodded. "Those days were the best." He shortly got up went to get another tumbler and soon was back.

"And where are they now? Your brothers, I mean?" Athara asked, raising his head to Gohan who sat down opposite him.

"One is serving in the Western Legion. Other is already married and with two children. Oh man, that was a surprise," Gohan chuckled. "But he's happy. Last time I saw him, he was blabbering about his youngest nonstop. Who would have thought…?"

"And what does he do, that your brother?" Athara interested, a smile gracing his full lips. Gohan had a family he always wanted to have. Though, it didn't make him jealous (it never did) it just made him sad and made him earn for the things he could never have.

"Raoul works in the city Watch." Gohan's eyes darkened with the unpleasant memories. "I worked there too but my boss and I had a major falling out. I left, but he was taken down too; I stirred the water enough. Raoul took over his place. I could have come back, but…" he sighed. "Well, there were enough people who knew where I live and what I do, so I turned my tail and left," he shrugged, scratching the mug with his nails.

Athara stared at him not blinking. "Did they try to reach you?"

Gohan chuckled. "Oh yes, plenty of times. And then gave up. I came back to Vartua after two years. But by that that time I already knew that I like traveling."

Athara nodded. "And your parents?" he asked.

"Oh, they are okay. Two stubborn codgers…" Gohan smiled fondly, taking another swig. "Saw them several weeks ago. Father bought two new stallions and is hoping that at least one of them can win the oncoming Tichiara race."

"Ah," Athara nodded, dreamily. "Heard of that one. The prize is quite big."

"Yeah," Gohan laughed. "I just wonder who's going to ride them. But he'll find someone…" He silenced then.

"He suggested riding to you? Why did you refuse?" Athara asked, wondering.

Gohan shrugged. "No, he didn't suggest. But I suspect he was going to. But then I met your party and got hired."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Gohan sighed.

Gohan shrugged again. His attention then was all on Athara. "Athara, do you like me?"

"Eh," Athara blinked at the unexpected change of the subject. He blushed. "Well, yeah." He squirmed even more after Gohan gave him an intent look.

"Then would you come closer that I could kiss you?" Gohan grinned at Athara while the man was uncomfortably shifting on the bench.

Athara sighed. He lowered his head and sipped his cold tea. "You are drunk. Later you won't even remember what you have been talking about."

"Very might be," Gohan agreed. "But I still want to kiss you."

Athara rolled his eyes at the tea. They sat silently for several minutes.

"Then I'll go play the poker with the guys, if you don't mind," Gohan stood up and staggered to the tables where several men were playing poker.

"No, I don't mind," Athara muttered to Gohan's retreating back. He was sure that Gohan wouldn't remember a thing later. And if remembered, just would brush it off like a stupid drunken incident. Because everyone did.

Athara leaned at the table, his arms on it, enclosing the tea mug. It was nothing new those words. And nothing new that behavior. As he didn't give Gohan what he wanted, the man just settled for playing cards. They always did.

Athara snorted angry at his mug. Damn people. Sometimes he really hated them all. Almost enough to bring them all down. Just to crush them like an annoying bug. Maybe that was the true reason why he still was with Delaros - maybe not because he couldn't avoid it but because he wanted.

For people he was only his looks. Oh, thousands of times he heard those words referred to him: 'pretty thing', 'beauty', 'pretty boy', 'baby', 'cutie', 'love', even 'fuck-toy' or 'fuck-buddy'. It seemed that nothing else existed, only his appearance. It seemed nobody cared for what was underneath it. Everybody just saw a pretty face, a fuck-hole. And if not that then he was seen like some living proof of some idiotic prophesy. People put him on pedestal and worshiped. He didn't want to be worshiped. He wanted to be seen. He, and not that idiotic prophecy, not his looks, but he, Athara.

Ah, those were two different things, his looks and his inside. Sometimes he hated this body. He couldn't understand why it was this body he was stuck in. He'd have preferred something a much simpler one…

But maybe there was nothing to be seen. Maybe there was nothing underneath that. Perhaps humans were right. Often he wondered if he was empty like his looks, just a beautiful shell with nothing inside. Maybe that's why nobody saw him more as that. Maybe there was simply nothing to be seen in him. People talked with him, and there were only raunchy, hateful or worshiping looks on their faces.

He was tired of that. He spun around in that decorated circle where it seemed nothing was ever real. He had been living like this the entire time after he had started maturating. He didn't know why he still wasn't used to that, why he kept on looking for more. But he wanted more than that. He wanted something…something he could touch…something that…that…

Maybe he was too soft like his father always said. His father told him that he should have been born as a girl. Maybe his father was right. But he had no choice in that matter. And he didn't remember much about his father, anyway. He had been very young when he was taken to the monastery.

Oh, he used to cut his hair short. Not that it mattered – he just looked even cuter: big blue eyes and full lips and nothing else. He was only that – a pretty face within a prophecy. But he hadn't been so tamed before: he had been eager to see more of the world, he had been full of plans, wanted to do so many things. And then he was stuck, suddenly. Instead of that everything, he was just stuck in this body, and – what a paradox – in this world. The freedom didn't bring freedom to him. It brought only more pain and loneliness. He had so many choices and at the same time he had none of them.

Why he was just following Delaros now? Why he just followed that man like a lost puppy? Did he need anyone at all? Though, maybe that what he was – just a lost puppy. As he didn't know what he wanted, and if he knew he was sure he'd never have it, so he had chosen to go with the flow, just to do what everyone had expected from him, what his role required from him to do.

Darius suggested leaving. Let's say he could do that. But what then? What he would do then? Oh, Gods, he didn't even know what he wanted to do… And why leave? Maybe he really just needed to fulfill the prophecy. Sometimes he thought that he wanted that…wanted a new beginning, a new world? And with that an end had to come. Or maybe he was just curious? But were those his thoughts, at all? Or those already were the thoughts of the people around him, the people that were with him from the moment he came to this world?

"Athara, sweetheart, come over here."

Athara scowled at Gohan who was grinning at some man while brushing off his won goods off the table and into his pockets. Yes, "sweetheart" was one of those he also hated.

"What?" Athara asked instead of coming over. He threw his lavender hair back angrily. The hair twinkled thunder while catching the light that came through the window. Athara's cold eyes concentrated on Gohan.

"I'm winning!" Gohan grinned at him happily.

"Good for you," Athara said. He finished the last cold drops of his tea. He took the empty mug to the bar. "I'll go to my room," he said to Gohan whose surprised look fell on Athara's retreating back.

XXXXX

"Fucking shit," Gohan groaned while rubbing his forehead. He was sitting on his bed, his throbbing head in his hands. "Why I'm so fucking stupid?" Each time he ended up like this, he swore not to drink anymore. Now it would make about sixtieth time.

Gohan looked around. He was alone in the room. It was about ten o'clock in the morning: the sun was up and shining. The ray beam was hitting the dirty window and splashing all over the oval table in the middle of the room.

Gohan groaned again after remembering yesterday. After Athara went upstairs to his room, he just lost the track. He had been upset – instead of getting closer to Athara he had made it somehow worse. He had been too drunk to figure out why Athara left him playing poker while he wanted nothing more only Athara at his side, but he was not drunk enough to realize that he had been left. So he played the cards and drank to wash off the bitterness he felt. Fucking stupid.

He could not believe how stupid he was. And what if someone had attacked them then? That robber band was still roaming somewhere in the town. One just needed to ask if anyone saw a lavender-haired beauty, and everyone would point their finger at this inn. He could have gotten them both killed!

Gohan groaned again. He always became as stupid as his boots when he drank.

With his fingers massaging his temples, Gohan slowly got up. His head felt like it was going to explode at any moment. He even didn't bother tidying his hair up. He slowly dressed, pulled his boots on and staggered to Delaros and Athara's room. Everyone was there. Gohan just scratched his head and smiled sheepishly when everyone's eyes fell on him. He was expecting Delaros to scold the shit out of him or even refuse his services but Delaros just turned back to Athara who was still lying in the bed. Gohan thought that it was quite strange: it was him who overslept after all. Gohan came closer to the bed.

Athara's sleepy eyes fell on him. Athara looked ill. He was covered with several covers, and, at the table next to the window, Darius was making some herbal tea; the room was permeated with the pleasant smell.

"Hey," the younger man nodded at Gohan. Gohan nodded back at the lavender-haired man.

"He caught cold," Darius explained to Gohan.

Gohan observed Athara again. Dammit. One after another. Must have gotten cold while that night running down the streets, naked. He still could perfectly remember Athara's damp body trembling in his arms.

Athara squeezed out a weak smile. "I'm just a little feverish. I'll be fine in several hours."

Darius snorted. "In several days, not sooner." He got up and brought the steaming tea to Athara who took it with a little shaking hands.

Athara's blue crystalline eyes closed in shame; here we go, he was a hindrance again. He slowly sat down and carefully, not to burn, pressed the mug to his lips.

"Nothing to get upset about," Delaros rose from his seat. "The ship isn't ready yet and we still don't have enough men. We got only two yet."

"Ehh…" Gohan coughed to get attention. "I have found three. They are quite good."

The other three men turned to look at him. Gohan scratched his head sheepishly. "Well, I was playing poker and after their money was dry they played on engagement… They lost."

Athara burst out laughing. He then choke on the tea and got a coughing fit. "It seems he managed to outdo you both without setting his foot out of the inn…" he rasped out, giving the mug back to Darius and leaning his heavy head back onto the pillow.

Darius chuckled, taking the mug. "It seems so. Good job," he grinned at Gohan.

"Then we'll need only several more," Delaros nodded. He wrapped himself in his dark cloak. "Let's go", he motioned for Darius.

Gohan was silent. He knew he didn't deserve the compliments. He suspected that they didn't know that the previous day he was fucked up as hell. He wondered how they didn't notice that – as far as he remembered – he had just passed out at one of the tables. Delaros and Darius should have noticed him there as soon as they entered the inn. Unless…unless Athara had carried him upstairs. He frowned. Athara must have already felt unwell at that time.

When the door sent the two sorcerers away, Gohan sat up at Athara's side. He could see that Athara was drowsing. "Can't believe that yesterday they didn't notice that I was drunk out of my head," he said, leaning back in his chair.

Athara's eyes opened. The two sapphire pools concentrated on Gohan's face. "Of course Darius smelt it all over you. And Delaros wouldn't notice anything even if it bit him in the ass."

Gohan chuckled. Athara was quite sharp what concerned Delaros. That made him think that Athara didn't quite like the oldest sorcerer. Gohan smiled at Athara whose lips curled into a smile too.

i Then would you come closer that I could kiss you/i

i But I still want to kiss you. /i

Gohan shook himself up. "About yesterday…" Gohan coughed, embarrassment sweeping over him. "I was drunk out of my mind, whatever idiotic things I did…"

Athara waved off. "You all talk bullshit when drunk." Athara's mouth hung open after he realized what he had said.

Gohan felt his muscles stiffen.

Athara squirmed uncomfortably between the sheets. "I meant… Err…" he then just turned away from Gohan to the wall. It was pretty clear what he meant anyway and no words would change that.

Gohan watched Athara's lavender head for some time. He was thinking. He thought if Athara had been right about him. Like he suspected, Athara wasn't the type to subscribe for one-night-stand. He had hurt Athara yesterday. Even if he didn't intend to. But now the man made him think. Would he ever have looked at Athara's side if Athara's looks had nothing exceptional? Would have he gotten interested in Athara? For it really was why he noticed Athara in first place – Athara was unbelievably pretty. What had he been thinking when he decided to go after Athara? – What a pretty thing, interesting how would he feel on my cock?

Gohan leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, his eyes still locked on Athara's back. Alright, he loved the way Athara looked, he was not blind after all, but he loved some other things too: he loved how Athara's eyes sparkled while looking at him; he loved that Athara's delicate but at the same time boyish-insolent attitude; he loved that Athara rather ignored his looks than boasted about; he loved how one moment Athara could be an innocent lamb and then turn into a "hellcat".

Maybe Athara's appearance had triggered his interest, but now it wasn't about looks. He liked Athara. And liked him pretty much. He went further with Delaros because he wanted, because of Athara, not because of possibility to try and split Athara on his cock, but went because he liked the man; the possibility came after that. Though, now it was going to be a bit difficult to convince Athara. But he was up to the task.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Gohan asked. Athara didn't answer. Gohan thought that Athara was either uncomfortable or angry with him, but, after looking closely, realized that Athara was simply asleep.

Gohan sat back onto his chair. The next three hours he spent watching Athara's back falling and rising in a steady breathing flow.

XXXXX

"Hey, Athara, brought some soup for you," Gohan called reaching the bowl with the spoon to Athara.

Athara stirred. He raised his head drowsily. His sight concentrated on the steaming bowl under his nose. "Can't say that I'm very hungry…" he drawled.

"C'mon," Gohan insisted. "You need to eat. You still lack weight after that illness you had before."

Athara sighed. That was true; he had noticed his body becoming thinner. He propped up pillows under his back and sat up. Gohan reached the bowl for him and he took it. He had to agree that the smell was pleasant. It was chicken soup. He could see carrots, potatoes and parsleys swimming too.

"It's very good," Athara lowered the spoon back into the bowl after tasting the soup. He was quite surprised – usually the food here was…edible.

"Heh," Gohan snickered. "For the money I paid to make it, it should better be."

Athara looked at Gohan, his intense blue eyes sweeping over the other man's face. "You have specially ordered to make it?" his log eyelashes fluttered in surprise after Gohan nodded. Athara looked at the soup again. He shoveled more into his mouth. He decided that Gohan must be feeling guilty. "I'm not going to be your pretty toy," Athara said then after swallowing. Not looking at Gohan, he lowered the spoon into the bowl again.

Gohan scowled at the younger man's back of the head. "Who said I want that?"

Athara took another spoonful. "And you don't?" He asked still not looking at Gohan.

Gohan leaned back in his chair. "I want you to be my lover, not my toy."

The spoon faltered on its way to Athara's mouth. "I see," the spoon continued its journey.

The cutting silence settled in the room. It lasted for about five minutes, almost driving Gohan crazy.

"You kill people for money," Athara said then. He put the empty bowl on the ground. "I suppose that as a mercenary you don't have many things to bind you."

"So you say that I'm not capable of doing anything else for which I don't get paid?" Gohan snorted. His dark eyes then widened when he realized the true meaning Athara held. He growled in anger. "You accuse me of whoring?"

Athara shrugged, "You sell yourself, and I suspect you believe everyone else is like you." He yelped in pain as Gohan fist caught him on his chin and his head hit the metallic headboard. His head rang in loud bells.

"You little shit!" Gohan roared. He restrained himself from hitting Athara again, but stood there with his fists clenched at his sides, his chest heaving with anger. "Don't fucking talk what you know nothing about! Kill people?! Do you freaking think that I enjoy that?! –It's just as good as any job around here! Then let's get cross over the soldiers or over the ones who produce bows and spiers!" he shouted. "You fucking think I was to buy you? You know I can just go to any whorehouse I want. Maybe they are not as pretty," he hissed out the word, "but at least I wouldn't have to put up with this your…grrr! Not everything is about money or sex!"

Not being sure if Gohan wouldn't hit him again, Athara had pressed himself to the headboard. While the other man was fuming, he brushed over his lower lip to wipe a small trickle of runlet that was making its way down his chin. He looked at the blood on his fingers. Idly, he wondered if he should return the favor but then decided against it. His tongue brought this upon his head; Gohan was just a man who had been insulted.

Gohan watched Athara who had pushed himself into a corner between the headboard and the wall. The anger was lessening, and he could see Athara's lip bleeding. Athara's wide sapphire eyes were watching him cautiously. And suddenly he felt like an idiot while standing there and fuming in anger. He doubted that Athara heard anything he said, anyway, – the younger man just watched him with his big eyes.

With his thumb, he reached out to wipe the blood from Athara's lip. But Athara shied away from him. Gohan sighed. "C'mon. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" he reached out again. This time Athara let him touch him, but after a second Gohan was shocked to have the younger man press himself to him.

"I should have kept my mouth shut," Athara whispered into Gohan's shirt.

Gohan felt wetness stain his shirt. He held Athara while that was hiding face in his chest and crying. Gohan rarely cried. One could say never. He just noticed long time ago that tears didn't make things better, unless worse. Though, he himself was quite sensitive to such displays. Like most men. Usually it stirred something deep and instinctual and protective towards a crying person.

"I'm sorry," Gohan stroke his palm over the silken strands. He inhaled the scent that surrounded him and that was entirely Athara. He loved that. He frowned then. His cursed temper broke through again - his cursed temperHhe shouldn't have hit Athara. These and previous Athara's words clearly showed that the younger man didn't trust people. Athara probably saw treasons everywhere. And though sometimes it was good and saved one's life when needed, too much of mistrust brought loss and paranoia. Gohan suspected that Athara didn't really know how it felt to be loved. Athara's mother died when he was young and he didn't have any siblings, and a rare father could fulfill the role of two, of mother and father, and give enough warmth for a child.

"I'm sorry," Gohan repeated after Athara pulled back.

Athara quickly nodded, his hand angry and roughly brushed at the tears covering his cheeks. He hated when he just broke like that. It was so damn silly, he knew. "I shouldn't have said that," Athara shook his head apologetically. He settled back into the bed.

Gohan watched Athara's lowered head, the curtain of lavender hair covering his face. "So will you let me try, then?" He heard Athara softly laugh then. Athara's still watery but now amused sapphire eyes met his.

"Yes," Athara nodded then. "I'd be glad if you tried," he blushed lightly. "Though, it doesn't mean that it will be easy."

"Oh, I didn't even expect that," Gohan chuckled. He saw Athara softly touch his lower lip, and felt a wave of guilt washing over him again. He took the spoon from Athara's empty bowl, wiped it clean and reached for Athara. "Here, press it, I'll go get a bottle. First you use it then we'll use it the other way," he winked at Athara before leaving the room.

Athara gazed at the door for several seconds. He lowered the spoon from his lip to his lap. He looked at the spoon for some time then his fingers trailed up his chin and to the lip. He was tempted to remove this little Gohan's "kiss" right now, but decided that it would be much more pleasant to have Gohan fusing about him. Even if with a good reason, the man had hit him after all.

Athara's fingertips touched the corner of his smiling lips.

XXXXX

Darius' questioning eyes settled on Athara's swollen lip and bruised chin. "And what, in the hell, has happened to you?"

Delaros' forehead furrowed. He hated Darius or Athara curse. Though, sometimes he cursed too, but only with a good reason, he reasoned. Delaros plopped on the chair next to the table and, interested, turned to Athara, too.

Athara settled on the pillows. "A cat," he grinned at the two men.

"Yeah? A heavy right paw has it," Darius rolled his eyes. Though, as Athara rather seemed to be happy to have his lip swollen, he didn't care much. Neither did he wonder why Athara chose to leave that proof of the "cat" on his face. "It seems you feel better?" he inquired instead.

Athara nodded. "Yeah, I slept, then Gohan brought me some soup and then I slept again. I feel good now. Your herbs really work."

"Sure they do," Darius took another chair and leaned on it with his hands folded behind his head. "So, maybe Gohan got several more men for us? We rather had a shitty day," he stretched his legs.

"Darius," Delaros shifted on his chair.

"But it was really shitty," Darius looked at him innocently.

Delaros just sighed.

Athara suppressed his laugh with his palm. "No," he shook his head. "I'm afraid he didn't get anyone. He was with me all the time."

Darius' brow cocked at him. He still kept his hands folded behind his head. "Then he was rather careless letting that cat paw at you… Did it paw about anywhere else?" he just couldn't help teasing.

Athara turned all scarlet. After Delaros' eyes concentrated on him, he started coughing to fake a cough fit. And Darius, the bastard, was giving him that knowing look.

"No, it didn't," still scarlet, Athara glared at Darius.

Darius clucked his tongue in disappointment. "And where's that your cat now?" Darius looked at him innocently. He quickly ducked a flying pillow. Then he ducked a flying boot and then a flying soap-bar. "I see you mastered that soap-bar quite good," Darius chuckled while hiding behind Delaros. He ducked as another bar of soap flew past his head.

"Will you finally stop it?" Delaros glared at Darius then Athara. "Like small children! What is it about?" he then looked at Athara.

Athara's hand with another ready soap-bar faltered then lowered to his lap. Delaros always missed what Darius noticed from the first glance. Delaros was damn smart what came to planning and various auguries, but when it came to feelings, he always missed everything. But maybe that was for the best; he didn't want Delaros sulking about.

"He's teasing me again," Athara glared at Darius, realizing that now he sounded like a whining child. Sometimes he wondered what Delaros thought of him behaving like that… Though, he didn't actually care. Delaros wasn't the one he would want to take an example from, anyway.

"Both of you shut up and let's go to get our dinner," Delaros stood up then. "Not you," he glared at Athara who fumbled in the bed and lowered his feet to the ground. "Stay in bed."

Athara gave a much telling look to Delaros that said that the older man that that started ordering around too much. Delaros shrunk back, alerted.

But Athara only pulled his feet back under the covers. "And my dinner?" he grunted out.

"I'll send Gohan to bring it to you," Darius promised, secretly winking at Athara. Athara's eyes could have frozen the sun. Darius merely smiled.

TBC


	6. Part 6

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters. I'm not getting any profit while using them.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Mirai Trunks x Gohan. Bishounen ("pretty boy"). Absolute OOC.

**Dragons a****nd Yaoi**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 6

Athara and Gohan were walking down the street. As the weather wasn't very warm they were wearing their cloaks, and Athara's hood was down; Athara's lip still was a bit swollen, but it was hardly noticeable. Athara usually wore his hood down because his face and the unusual hair color always drew much attention. But this time Athara also didn't want to be recognized by the same robbers they had an unpleasant encounter with. Though, Gohan was quite sure that if in the street he would have no problems with dealing with them; he thought the bar an accident.

Darius and Delaros again were out hiring men. As far as Gohan knew, they didn't find any sorcerers here. He had heard Darius talking about several mages he met, but Darius didn't consider them worth taking with them.

Despite Delaros telling Athara stay inside the inn, as soon as Delaros left his room, he went to Gohan to tell him that he wanted to go for a walk. Athara felt fine, and Gohan had nothing against that, quite the opposite, so now they were walking down the dirty streets and sightseeing. Not that there were many things to see. Only small houses, several shops that they both mostly ignored. Though, Gohan wondered how they were going to get food supplies for the sea traveling. But he stopped making such things his concern – Darius and Delaros simply seemed to pull everything what was needed out of their sleeves. He was just following orders. Well, most of them.

"Look," Athara pointed his hand somewhere forward. "Some kind of gathering…"

Gohan's eyes followed Athara's hand. True, in the crossing, in the street before them, there stood several people. Interested, the both men turned there.

Suddenly, Gohan felt chills running up and down his spine. He looked at Athara then followed Athara's gaze that was fixed on some hooded man who was slowly walking directly before them. The man's eyes were also fixed on Athara. They stared at each other like transfixed, then simply passed each other, Athara's head turning to see the man's back then again turning back to look at the crowded people. Gohan thought that he saw the man mutter something to Athara, something that sounded like "mirai".

"Who the hell was that?" Gohan asked, intrigued.

Athara shrugged nonchalantly. "Don't know him."

"I think you know," Gohan was discontent to hear Athara lie to him.

Athara glared at him. "I'm seeing him first time in my life!"

"Fine," Gohan muttered. Athara was edgy today. Gohan just let it slip. Sadly, that Athara accepted his "attention" didn't mean that Athara had to report to him. Gohan got a nasty feeling that the deal had been unfair: somehow all the exertion was going to come from his side…

They finally reached the corner and entered the square that was filled with uproaring people.

"Gods, look!" Athara gasped, showing at a wooden platform where a man was standing with a loose noose around his neck. Another man was standing next to the condemned one, but neither Gohan nor Athara could hear what was said; they stood at the very end of the crowd.

"Probably a thief or killed someone," Gohan murmured. He quickly got into the crowd to get more details. After several minutes he was back at Athara's side.

"He pinched a local rich man's two horses. The man's handymen caught him trying to sell them in the other city," he told.

Athara lifted his hood a bit to observe the man on the platform once again. He didn't seem to be a tough criminal: was quite short and skinny, had fair hair and a short beard of the same color. Bruises were covering his face and other body parts, which were left uncovered by the dirty thin shirt and brown tattered breeches. The man was barefooted and was hardly standing at all, each bigger gust of wind making him sway.

"Did he kill anyone in the process?" Athara asked, lowering his hood back.

"No," Gohan shook his head. "As far as I know, it's the first time he got caught; he must be very good or new at it." He looked at Athara then. "C'mon, let's leave," he tugged the lavender-haired man by his arm after noticing the expression in Athara's sapphire eyes. He had seen the same expression when Athara had looked at that man that was holding his sabre against his Gohan's throat.

"Two horses aren't worth his life," Athara spat, refusing to go.

"Nobody knows what he did more," Gohan tugged Athara again. To his surprise he found that he couldn't move Athara out of place. "And what the hell are you going to do?" he then snorted, letting go of the lavender-haired man's arm. "To fight the crowd and get yourself killed? Don't be silly. Let's just go before it gets started."

Athara's sapphire eyes looked at Gohan from beneath the hood. He looked away, but not before Gohan saw Athara's full lips mutter Darius' name. Then Gohan followed Athara who now moved away from the crowd and away from the street.

Gohan turned to walk away and leave the scene as his eyes blinked of their own accord: Darius' bulky figure walked over to Athara. It seemed like Darius just had been waiting behind the corner…

"Hey," the sorcerer approached Athara. "What happened?" he asked, his voice showing concern.

Athara motioned with his head angrily to the crowd they left behind. "They are going to hang a man because of stealing two damned horses."

Darius sighed. Again. Athara did that again. "So?" Darius cocked his head to the side. "I have seen people die for lesser deeds."

Athara's sapphire gaze fell on Darius, almost making the older man to step back at its intensity. "Quit that and help him," Athara folded his arms over his chest stubbornly.

Darius watched Athara for some time. Most of the time Athara was dangerously innocent, but there were times when Athara could be simply dangerous. Darius sighed. "I don't actually burn to intervene… It's a small town, you know. And the ship will be ready only in the afternoon."

"Do it!" Athara hissed at the tall sorcerer. "I doubt Delaros will be happy to know that you…"

Darius' dark, annihilating gaze swept over Athara's lesser figure. "Threatening already?" an acid smile settled on Darius' lips. "Fine," he then snorted. "Go back to the inn and wait for us. But if the fool gives me trouble I'll kill him myself!" He then covered his face with the hood, gave Athara a withering glare, turned away and went into the square.

Gohan looked at Athara's back. Athara had already started to quickly walk back to the inn. Gohan caught up with him.

"What the hell is he going to do?!"

"Don't worry about him," Athara shook his head. "After three minutes he'll be back in the inn. As here are no other sorcerers and the most powerful mage here is only a skilled mage, he won't have any troubles. Though, Delaros will be pissed again," Athara rolled his eyes, starting to walk even faster.

"How the fuck did you get Darius here so fast?" Gohan decided to leave that topic; Darius usually knew what he was doing, and he didn't know about magicking much, anyway.

Athara shrugged. "A coincidence."

Gohan's face turned red in anger. Athara sighed then. "Well, I picked up some tricks from Delaros."

Gohan nodded, his face returning to its usual color. "Why it's that you never call him "Master"? I thought apprentices called their teachers "Masters"?

Athara faltered. "Well…" he thought frantically. "It's because we don't want anyone to recognize us as sorcerers."

"Two sorcerers and a mage you mean," Gohan nodded. Yes, he quite agreed with Athara's explanation – there was no need to attract the unwelcome attention.

Athara blinked at Gohan's words, surprised. But he decided to leave it be.

Suddenly, the town went silent. Absolutely still, it was like life ceased existing. Several seconds nothing was heard except Athara's rushed breathing, and Gohan's and Athara's boots quickly hitting the cobbles. And then suddenly screams and shouts were carried over the town. The screams rode over the air, tearing it like explosions.

Gohan turned around. He stumbled as Athara caught him by his arm and pulled after him, forward. "Don't turn back, just go," Athara rasped out. He was almost running, pushing Gohan forward.

Gohan followed Athara. He didn't see anything behind them anyway. After reaching the inn they quickly tossed their weapons for the innkeeper and just heavily clip-clopped upstairs and ran into Gohan and Darius' room. As soon as they took their cloaks off, the door flew open and Darius entered the room. On his shoulder there was the same unfortunate man that was going to be hanged.

"Here," Darius tossed him unceremoniously onto Athara's bed that squeaked in protest. "Do what you want with him. I'll just tell Delaros that it was your idea."

Gohan came over to the bed. At the closer range the man seemed to be quite young. And seemingly was quite attractive. Only needed to shave his beard off and wash all that dirt and stench off. And heal all the bruises. But that wasn't bothering Gohan. He was being bothered by other things right now, for example how Darius saved this man and appeared in this inn so fast, and alive.

"Whatever," Athara muttered. He didn't actually worry what Delaros had to say about this. Though, yes, he preferred Delaros happy, which meant Delaros big mouth closed. He approached the man and squatted next to Gohan. "Why is he unconscious?"

"And what should have I done?" Darius snorted. "The fool was screaming his head off and drawing attention." He cast the last glance at the man then turned to go. "Just watch out for him – he might be a bit wild when wakes up," he warned. "Now, if his highness Athara will allow, I'll go back to Delaros." He bowed down before Athara theatrically.

Athara's eyes left the unconscious man and rose to Darius. He simply ignored Darius. "I suppose we'll have to take him with us into the ship? They will just kill him here." But then he looked back, faltering. "But what skills has he got?"

Darius leaned at the door. "Gosh, Athara, sometimes I wonder how you manage to tell your left from your right… He's a damn thief; what skills do you think has he got?" Darius shook his head. "If anything we can always use him to pinch horses…"

Darius yelped as a bar of soap smelling of lilies struck him squarely between his eyes. Surprised, Gohan turned around to look at Athara. With his hands folded on his lap, lavender-haired man was calmly sitting at the man's side. Where the hell did he get that soap bar from?

"I see you really mastered that," Darius rubbed his forehead.

Athara shrugged.

"Next time you're going to rescue thieves by yourself," Darius grinned at the smaller man and left the room. Soap bar smelling of chamomiles struck the wooden door behind him.

Gohan swiftly turned around but Athara was concentrated on the thief.

"At least he could have left some clothes," Athara muttered, turning back to look at the door where Darius had gone. He then turned back to the thief. "He stinks." He thought that he was quite lucky that today were leaving this inn and he wouldn't sleep in this bed anymore. Athara was not against saving stinky men, but he was against sleeping in stinking beds.

"I think it will be his least problem when he wakes up…" Gohan drawled while rolling his eyes.

"Can you get some food for him?" Athara asked. "He looks starved…"

Gohan swallowed his comments not voicing them; sure the man was starved. Probably Athara had never seen the way the criminals were usually handled. The man was lucky enough that he had his fingers, toes, hands, legs and eyes intact; the bruises would heal.

Gohan shook his head then. "I could, but don't want to leave you alone; if he wakes up, he might attack you. I don't know how Darius got him here, but I know that if it were me, I would be quite aggressive…"

Athara stood up. "Nothing will happen to me," he walked over to the table and sat down on the chair.

Gohan looked at his handiwork on Athara's lip and chin. "I'd rather pass…" He stood up too and walked over to Darius' bed and sat up on the corner of it. Athara was almost the same body-built as the thief but was a bit shorter than him, though, that didn't matter – Gohan could bet that even if weakened, the thief would still have the advantage in fighting over Athara.

They sat silently like that for five minutes.

"I think he's just taking his time and sleeping," finally Gohan said. He then fell back and, after bouncing up and down several times, stretched out on Darius' bed. "I doubt he got any decent sleep recently…"

Athara's sapphire eyes swayed to Gohan's side then returned back to the man on his bed. "Yeah, I think you're right," he agreed.

Three hours later, after Gohan kicked his booted foot, Athara stirred. Athara's sleepy gaze concentrated on Gohan then, after Gohan motioned with his head to the bed, the blue gaze settled on the thief that was waking up.

The man's green eyes slowly opened then concentrated on Athara's face. "Aiii!" he suddenly shrieked and jumped up in bed, his back hitting the wall.

"Hey, hey," Gohan sat up. "Calm down."

The man's eyes shot to Gohan whom he noticed only now. He pressed himself to the wall even tighter.

Gohan raised his hands to show that he was no threat. "We are friends. Nobody's gonna hurt you." He then turned to Athara. "It seems not everyone finds you as attractive as I do," he chuckled. He concentrated his attention back to the man who was looking similar to a lamb that believed it was going to be slaughtered.

The thief carefully observed the men before him. His green eyes lingered a bit longer on Athara to take in the unusual beauty and hair color. Then he frantically looked around.

"W-w…" The thief coughed to clear his ragged voice. "Where is that dragon?"

"What dragon?" Gohan blinked.

The man swung his hands vehemently around. "That one, green!" he stuttered hysterically. "The one who flew and said that he was going to eat me for my…" he quickly blinked catching himself, "err…"

"…Deeds," Athara nodded, catching up. "And he will do that. If you ever steal again."

Gohan turned to stare at Athara.

The thief quickly shook his head. "No, no, I won't!" His big scared eyes settled on Athara. They took Athara in again. His mind then finally failed to connect Athara with his seen dragon. "And who the fuck are you?!" he jumped out of the bed.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Gohan jumped in between Athara and the thief before that could have reached Athara. He roughly pushed the thief away. "Now, be a good boy, or I'll feed you to that your dragon!"

The thief stumbled but managed to keep himself on his bare feet. He looked at the man. He couldn't compare with the black-haired man in strength or body-build. If he jumped, the man would just slap him down like a fly. He decided to calm down and sit back onto the bed. He then quickly glanced through the dirty window and realized that he still was in the same town. At least that. Might have been worse.

"Who are you?" he asked when he turned back.

Athara stood beside Gohan. "We are the companions of the sorcerer that saved you. I think he used an illusion of a dragon to get you from the noose," Athara explained.

The thief stared at Athara for some time. "So the dragon was only an illusion?" he brushed over his blond matted hair.

"Yes," Athara nodded.

The thief looked at the lavender-haired man. He had never seen the man before, he was sure of that – he would have remembered this exotically looking man. Nobody would forget such a pretty face framed with that lavender-haired wonder. The man was slender, the posture almost regal. "Why did he save me?" he finally peeled his eyes off of the lovely figure.

"Because Athara asked me," Darius shut the door loudly behind him. "You still didn't pack your things?!" he shook his head at Athara. "Get ready all of you!" he then ordered, walking over to his bed and starting to ransack through his things. "The ship is leaving in an hour. And I'm damn hungry; want to eat something before getting into the ship."

Gohan had to agree that it was a good idea – the food in ships rarely was edible.

"Who's Athara?" the thief asked. "And who are you?" he looked at the sorcerer's bulky figure.

"Oh, sorry," Athara's cheeks painted reddish. "I'm Athara." He then turned to the bulky sorcerer. "This is Darius, the sorcerer who saved you. And this is Gohan, a mercenary." He then turned to the thief. "And you?"

The thief looked at the young man. So, this one was Athara who asked to save him. Well, not that he minded. It was quite nice to feel alive, and especially after being saved by such a beautiful man. "I'm Tyari," he nodded.

"Hey, ladies, quit chatting and move your asses!" Darius barked. "You!" he suddenly turned to the thief that jumped several feet up in unexpectedness. "Go wash yourself! Dress then," he snapped his fingers, creating a pile of clothes and boots that fell on the thief's head. "Eat then and you will go with us then!" He glared at the thief that was shakily trying to gather the clothes into his arms. "Any questions? No? Good, now get the hell out of my sight!"

"Ehh…" the thief stuttered. He shrunk back when Darius' gaze pinned him to a wall. The thief thought that Darius didn't need any illusion of a dragon – he himself was one, breathing and spitting fire.

"What fucking more?!" Darius growled.

"W-where can I find some water to wash?" the thief managed to stutter out.

"Darius, they will recognize him…" Athara brushed his long hair behind his back. He was quite used to Darius' moods; they rarely worried him. Unless he was the cause of them.

"And that's not my fucking problem! You wanted to save him, you are responsible for him!" Darius declared, finishing packing his things. He then swung the sack onto his shoulder went to the door, slammed it shut behind him and went downstairs to eat.

"Must have had a pretty shitty day…" Gohan concluded. He looked at Athara. "You go pack your and my things; meanwhile I'll take care of him. And find those three men in the inn. Tell them to get ready."

Athara nodded.

"Any soap?" the thief asked.

"Just look around on the floor," Gohan shrugged. "It's full of it."

XXXXX

"So, who the hell are you?" Tyari asked Gohan while he was being led downstairs to wash. He was tightly wrapped in Gohan's cloak, the hood covering his entire face.

"We are companions traveling to Jahuda free port. The head of the party is Delaros. He won't be happy about you. I hope you're at least somewhat skilled in fighting with a dagger or knife," Gohan said, opening the door to the stables.

"Not exactly…" Tyari muttered, following Gohan into the stables. "I rarely use weapons…"

Gohan motioned to the tub where horses usually were watered. There were several horses in the stables right now, the sharp smell of horses clinging to the air.

"So, Darius brought me here because Athara told him to? Why?" the thief asked. He put the clothes he had been carrying onto a heap of straw and started unfastening Gohan's cloak from his shoulder.

"Athara thought that your life is worth more than two horses. And if you are asking why Darius did what Athara told him to do, I can tell that I'm still working on figuring that out," Gohan shrugged. He turned sideways to the man as that took his breeches off. He wasn't going to turn the back to the man he didn't know at all, but he wasn't going to shamelessly stare at him either.

"So what are you going to do with me now?" Tyari asked. He submersed his palms into the water then squelched it onto his chest. He gritted his teeth at the chill that passed his body.

"Well, as Darius said, you'll go with us to the ship. Sure you can stay here if you want," Gohan shrugged.

"Despite what you think of me, I'm not that stupid," Tyari chattered his teeth at the cold water. "I'd be hunted down the same instant someone recognizes my face. And having in mind that "play" Darius showed to the whole city, I wouldn't last a second here. The only way out is to leave this damned island." Thanks to Darius', every man in this town that watched that spectacle will remember him perfectly. Though, he had no right to complain – at least he was alive.

"I'm glad you are so cooperative," Gohan softly chuckled, his eye meanwhile catching Tyari's bare backside. "Have you ever been away from the island?"

Tyari laughed. "I came here two years ago, with my stepfather. He was running away from the gallows…"

Gohan was silent for some time. "Is he dead now?" he asked then.

Tyari nodded. "Yeah. Got killed while trying to pinch a sacred scroll from the local monastery. The monks appeared to be closer not to the servants to God, but closer to berserks."

"Oh yeah," Gohan sourly nodded. "They proclaim peace and truth but are ready to kill for a piece of paper."

"He's interesting, that Athara…" Tyari shook his head after washing his hair out; water droplets sprayed around.

Gohan gave a smile to Tyari's bare back. "Yes, he is."

Tyari turned around to catch Gohan's dark eyes on his naked backside. Their eyes met.

"Hn," despite Gohan was the one violating etiquette, Tyari turned his eyes away first. Tyari chuckled softly. "Is Athara your lover? You seem to be quite protective over him…"

"You seem to get the hang very fast…" Gohan gave him a lopsided smirk.

"The lifestyle obliges…" Tyari grinned back at him. He pulled his breeches on. "May I use a knife?" he reached his hand to Gohan. The mercenary produced a small knife from his right boot and tossed it to the thief who nimbly caught it. He then leaned down to take look at his reflection in the tub and started shaving his beard off.

Gohan watched the man's quickly working hand. Thief quickly got rid of any evidence that he had ever had a beard. After he finished he looked like a new man. Gohan had to agree that he was very attractive.

Tyari then tossed the knife back to Gohan who quickly concealed it back into his boot.

"Thank you," Tyari nodded. He then finished dressing. The clothes were warm and clean and those of the best quality. And the boots… He wouldn't have gotten enough money for those horses to buy anything like that… Luxury. He had never worn anything similar. He thought that he might get used to this.

Finally dressed, he walked over to the dark-haired man, reaching Gohan's cloak for the man, but Gohan shook his head indicating to keep it for now "Thank you," Tyari nodded gratefully. He wrapped himself into the cloak once again. In his other hand Tyari was holding his old rags that Gohan simply tossed over one of the barriers.

"So, who is this Athara?" Tyari asked while following Gohan to the door.

"A mage," Gohan answered. "He's Delaros' apprentice."

"He's very pretty," Tyari smiled into Gohan's dark eyes. "Is he powerful?"

Gohan's face got somewhat unpleasant expression. "Don't put any moves on him, or you'll regret that."

"Oh," Tyari widened his eyes in mock surprise. He grinned back at Gohan's face. "Who says I'm putting moves on him? I was just wondering if he would be able to set my tail on fire if I tried to get to know you better…"

This time it was Gohan whose eyes widened. "You are very self-assertive…" Gohan mumbled then. He rarely had men approach him. He just didn't look the kind to be approached. He looked the opposite. "You can forget that," Gohan firmly said.

"Is it because of Athara?" Tyari asked. "If so, don't worry: two is fun, but threesome is even better," he gave an innocent look to Gohan who at first gaped at him then just slapped his forehead.

"I can't get Athara kiss me, what threesome…" Gohan muttered under his breath while opening the door into the inn.

"What was that?" Tyari interested.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Gohan shook his head. "Just don't try anything stupid, or I'll disembowel you."

XXXXX

The ship was slicing through the waving sea and bringing its inhabitants farther and farther away from the land. The weather was quite good: there was no sun, but there was no rain either.

Gohan was leaning at the broadside, his eyes cast far into the distance. He spent several hours together with other men and just felt the need to be alone. His head was bursting.

Gohan softly cursed under his breath. That Tyari was a joke. He couldn't believe that someone like that could exist. At least he wasn't molesting Athara. Well, not too bad, anyway. Tyari wasn't crossing the line, but wasn't behaving…err…normal? either. Probably until this time Tyari had slept with the whole ship. Gosh, the man knew what he wanted and knew how to get it. He shouldn't have become a thief; there was one profession, which would have been much more generous to him…

XXXXX

"So, Athara," Tyari slid over the bench closer to the lavender-haired man, "has anybody told you that you are overwhelmingly beautiful?" His leg "accidentally" touched Athara's.

Athara's eyes crossed. "Yes," he sighed then while moving away from Tyari, "about thousand and one time."

Tyari's fingers slid over the silky strands while Athara was shifting away from him. "Sad. I wanted to say that they all were lying," Tyari's fingers brushed through Athara's hair for the last time then regretfully let go of the lavender silk. "You are sinfully beautiful," Tyari purred at Athara's intrigued face. "My mom told me not to fall in love while in the first date, but I find it hard…oh, so damn haaard…" he moaned, "to keep up with the advice…" he leaned into Athara who quickly blinked and backed away to avoid Tyari's mouth on his.

Darius watched the scene before him, amused. He wondered how much time it was going to take for Tyari to piss Athara off. But he had to give the man his credits.

"Who said this was a date?" Athara snorted. He left his place and sat down next to Darius. Not that it helped: the bench was long, and Tyari was quickly at his side.

Tyari smiled at Athara's recoil. "Mmm…I think he likes me," he then turned to wink at Darius. He turned back to Athara. "You must have liked me to decide saving me…" he purred at Athara while his body leaned into Athara's.

"I think he's starting to regret having saved you…" Darius chuckled, greatly amusing himself.

"Aww…" Tyari pouted. He turned to look at Athara whose sapphire gaze was scorching the table's surface against him. "You really don't regret that, sweetheart, do you?" he brushed over Athara's smooth cheek with his fingertips.

"Get lost, damn you!" Athara hissed venomously, smacking Tyari's hand away from his face.

"Uhhh…" Tyari's brows rose. He rubbed his reddish hand theatrically. "Someone didn't get any today…" He then stopped pouting and looked at Darius; Athara needed to cool down. "You are quite a mysterious man, Darius. That dragon seemed to be so real… And that fire…" Tyari sensually sighed, his eyelashes fluttering against his skin. "It felt so real."

Darius roared in laughter. He then flashed his white teeth at Tyari. "Fuck off or you'll spend the rest of the journey as a frog." Darius raised his brow at him for the greater effect. "And I doubt you'd like that…" he demonstratively looked around in the room, over the rest of men at the tables, then his eyes settled back on Tyari. "There are still so many nice bodies left to fuck," Darius licked his lips meaningfully. "Would be such a pity…"

Tyari stared at Darius, his nostrils flaring, his breeches tightening. Damn, that sorcerer…such a potential was going to waste… "Are you sure you are straight?" Tyari asked then. "Because if not, you're first on my "must-have" list."

"I'm sorry to shatter your hopes…" Darius clucked his tongue while smiling. He calmly pointed his finger at Tyari. "Now, still pestering me?"

"Nope," Tyari shook his head. His attention concentrated back on Athara who bristled up.

"I'll turn you into a hedgehog," Athara threatened, his blue eyes flashing.

"You can't," Tyari seductively grinned at him. "You are a mage."

"That's the point!" Athara gave him an unpleasant grin back.

"Yep, I know that experimental magic makes hedgehogs explode pretty fast…" Darius grinned at Tyari, too.

"Damn maidens…" Tyari chuckled. He left the table and went to the next one.

Athara sighed in relief. "Finally."

"At least now we know why they don't take women into ships…" Darius muttered while watching one of Gohan's hired men trying to find something with his tongue in Tyari's mouth. "If their wives or girlfriends knew…"

Athara didn't comment.

Darius turned back to Athara. "You should tell Gohan about him," Darius said. "Tyari would be cut down in size in seconds."

Athara glared at him. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself on my own."

"I see. That's why you spent two hours hiding in a corner," Darius chuckled. He stretched his feet comfortably under the table. "You are not used to this sort of "communication". Tyari doesn't stick to you like that while Gohan is around…" Darius smiled. "Gohan must have explained to him where his territory ends."

Athara glared at him again. "I'm nobody's territory."

"And that's the worst," Darius seriously nodded while his dark eyes swept over Athara.

Athara was silent. He knew that Darius was right.

XXXXX

When Athara left the warm lodgments and stepped into the chilly night, he realized that he was wearing only his light tunic. He wrapped his arms around him and stepped closer to Gohan, who was standing with his back to Athara and leaning at the broadside, his eyes fixed onto something in the night.

"Hey," Athara stood next to him.

Gohan jerked from his thoughts. "Oh, hey," he smiled at Athara. "Decided to have a walk before sleep?"

"Wondered where you have gone to…" Athara leaned at the broadside too. He looked down into dark rippling water. Wind caught Athara's lavender hair, raising it like an aura over the smaller man's head then flung it back behind his back.

"Tyari can be too much to handle sometimes…" Gohan shook his head in annoyance that was quickly dispersed by the sight before him.

"Tell me about it…" Athara chuckled. He wrapped his arms around him tighter.

"You are cold." Gohan reached for the younger man, "Come here."

Athara obediently stepped closer to Gohan who unfolded his cloak. Gohan tugged him closer and wrapped the cloak around both of them.

Athara relaxed against Gohan, feeling how the other man's warmth filtered through his thin tunic and then into his body. His heart beat faster when Gohan's arms wrapped around his arms and waist, but as they stayed there, he relaxed once again. He leaned his head against Gohan's shoulder.

Gohan leaned down to inhale Athara's scent. Athara's hair always smelled of some kind of shampoo, the scent mixing with Athara's natural body scent. He loved to feel it. He loved the feeling of Athara's body against his, he loved sharing the same warmth, and he loved feeling how Athara trustfully let himself being held.

"Could stay like that forever," Athara admitted in a soft whisper.

Gohan put his head on Athara's shoulder. "Me too." He pressed his lips to Athara's neck. Athara could feel the older man smiling against his skin. "Does it mean that I get one point to my account?" he chuckled then.

Athara grinned. "Ten of them."

Gohan inhaled Athara's scent then raised his head, sighing. "The only problem that there's no final score set…"

They stayed like that for several minutes more.

Gohan shifted then. "Let's go. Don't want you to get cold." Gohan's arms wrapped around Athara tighter too keep him in place as that already wanted to dislodge away from him. "But not before a goodnight-kiss."

Athara shook his head and chuckled, "That's so banal…" Nonetheless he felt an excited shiver pass his whole body.

Gohan let out a pretended gasp, "Gosh, I thought it was called "romantic"."

"You got confused," Athara laughed.

"Whatever," Gohan nuzzled Athara's neck. "So, do I get my kiss?"

Athara enjoyed Gohan's ministrations on his neck, his thick eyelashes dropping halfway. He turned around in the older man's arms. Gohan's dark eyes settled on his, and Athara shivered again. "Oh yes," Athara murmured, before leaning his head to Gohan's and standing on his tiptoes, "and more than one…"

If seconds before Gohan was beaming with victory, as soon as Athara's lips were on his, he forgot that. He wasn't sure what he expected but Athara's kiss was much shier than his promises, which turned him on even more. What concerned their sexual behavior, there already were some kind of frames set: Athara seemed to like submit his control and body while Gohan loved to feel an aggressor. And Gohan absolutely loved that. He was just beside himself with delight at the prospect while his tongue explored Athara's mouth, leaving nothing untouched.

He pressed the slighter body tighter to him. His one hand slid down to cup Athara's buttock. It felt nice and firm. He swallowed Athara's soft moan while his other hand massages Athara's nape. The silky hair felt wonderful against his fingers. It held contrasting cool to Athara's hot mouth.

Athara finally broke the kiss. He laid his head dizzily on Gohan's shoulder and just stayed pressed to Gohan's body. Athara was quite embarrassed: his knees were weak and his legs were shaking. Despite his true age he felt like a green boy. But he almost purred again as Gohan's large palm slid over his hair then over his back until it seized him by his waist. Athara felt himself being lifted a bit.

"So, where are the rest of the promised kisses?" Gohan chuckled, lifting Athara's head by his chin. His pants tightened at the sight: even in the poor light of torches they had he could see faint blush blossoming on Athara's cheeks, the flustered and a bit dazed sapphire eyes made him want to simply push Athara against the broadside and kiss him all over senseless. At first to kiss then to get rid of Athara's clothing, to mold his palms against Athara's satin skin and give the man the best night in his life.

Athara's eyes widened slightly as he felt Gohan's proof of excitement poke him into his thigh. Gohan chuckled, seeing Athara's facial expression.

"I think that one kiss already was worth of several," Athara grinned then at him. He quickly wiggled out from Gohan's embrace and turned back to the stairs that led down to the cabins. Wind caught his long hair, bristling it into all sides. "Coming?" he looked over his shoulder at Gohan.

"Almost…" Gohan softly muttered. He followed Athara downstairs.

TBC


	7. Part 7

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters. I'm not getting any profit while using them.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Mirai Trunks x Gohan. Bishounen ("pretty boy"). Absolute OOC.

**Dragons a****nd Yaoi**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 7

They had been at sea for five days now. The weather was benevolent and the ship cut through the water with ease. About fourteen days more of traveling until they reach free Jahuda port.

The kitchen was filled with men. They just had their dinner and weren't hurrying to drift apart. There simply wasn't much to do anyway.

Farther from everyone Darius was sitting at the table, reading a book. A huge black candle of an unknown origin was burning on the table, its bright light lightening the inscribed pages. From time to time Darius would lift his eyes to observe the kitchen then come back to his black tinted world on the paper.

At the huge table in the middle of the room, where usually the meals were being served, the men were playing poker. Sometimes the passions became loud but even then the men restrained disturbing the dark sorcerer. Several of them already had learned that Darius was quick not only with his tongue but also with his heavy hand.

Delaros was in his cabin that he shared together with Athara and Darius. The oldest sorcerer told everyone that he was preparing some casts. Nobody was bold enough to ask what they were for.

Darius's eyes shortly left the page he had been reading and concentrated on the other table. Tyari was pestering Athara again.

"I wonder if you are as hot inside as you look outside…" Tyari purred, expertly fluttering his eyelashes at Athara who flushed bright red. He wondered if Athara even realized that his "innocent" reactions were even worse; half of the ship followed Athara like puppies but the ignorant mage had no idea about that. No, for some reason Athara was only interested in that longhaired bulky mercenary.

"Will you finally stop that?" Athara glared. "I'm not interested in you!"

Oh, Darius clucked his tongue and shook his head - that was the worst Athara could have said; after such words every self-respecting playboy would follow Athara until he finally gave in or died.

Tyari's eyes sparkled and his cock throbbed at the passion with which Athara answered. "Oh sweetheart," Tyari purred, "you surely don't mean that, do you? I know you are burning for a cock. Mine would be the best you could get."

For several moments Athara was speechless. Then his eyes turned almost white.

Darius felt his table starting to shake. "Athara!" he slammed his book at the table, making Athara jump in surprise at the loud slam.

Athara panted loudly in rage for several seconds. "Listen, you sick fuck," he hissed then at Tyari, "I'm not a damn whore! Want one – look somewhere else!"

"Swear to Gods," Tyari dreamily sighed. "I didn't know it might get even better. It seems the kitty has sharp claws… That's exactly how I love my lovers… You will be the end of me, Athara…" Tyari grinned at Athara seductively.

"Can be arranged!" Athara spat.

Tyari softly laughed. "You are quite a specimen…" he then seriously said, putting his elbow on the table and leaning his head in his palm. "Seemingly so shy but at the same time as sharp as a just sharpened knife. Have never seen anyone as beautiful and act like you… Anyone possessing such a weapon would have been rotten from the inside a long time ago…"

Athara watched Tyari, surprised. It was the first time the man spoke seriously, not teasing or trying to embarrass him. "Maybe I am…" he muttered more to himself than to Tyari. Yes, true, he wondered more than once about that.

A smile appeared on the blonde's face. "A person who is actually thinking that can't be that…" He shook his head in disbelief, his blond hair dancing around his head. "So self-deprecating…" Tyari shook his head again. "Sweetheart, what would it take to make you mine?" Tyari's eyes locked on Athara's.

Athara almost groaned in defeat. Here we go again… He blinked and stiffened, alerted, as Tyari's finger suddenly caught his chin and raised his head.

"I'm serious, sweetheart. I don't care about those fucks around here," Tyari dismissingly motioned with his hand at the current poker-table. "I promise, if you are mine, I won't need any other…"

Athara wrenched his chin angrily out of Tyari's grasp. "I'm no idiot, Tyari, don't even think that."

Tyari's eyes narrowed. "I'm being serious, Athara."

"You are being a fool thinking that I'd believe that!" Athara snapped. "You are not the first talking shit to get me into your bed!"

"Athara…" Tyari's fingers locked on Athara's wrist. Couldn't Athara see that he was driving him crazy?! He knew that Athara needed only some persuasion. He perfectly knew that Athara was one of those that loved to be forced. Even if they denied that.

Athara unsuccessfully tried to wrench his arm out of Tyari's painful grasp.

"Are you trying to seduce or intimidate him?" Darius's brow arched at Tyari. He put his book back on the table. Tyari seemed to be infatuated with Athara. Not that it was something new.

Tyari came back to his senses and let go of Athara's wrist. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Athara's icy eyes stared at Tyari. "Don't ever touch me again!" he hissed furiously while rubbing his painful wrist that showed Tyari's red fingerprints.

Tyari sighed theatrically.

Darius took his book back into his hands.

Athara proceeded to glare at the table surface before him while Tyari purred dirty words into his ear. He wished he had enough balls to grab Tyari by his neck and slam him into the opposite wall to splash his brains around.

But as soon as Gohan entered the kitchen, Tyari became Athara's long lost platonic friend. Gohan first went to this hired men that were playing poker. But Tyari's gaze would darken each time Athara looked at Gohan's side. Two minutes later Tyari just left Athara's side and joined the men to play poker. Athara stood up too and pushed past Gohan, to the door the mercenary had recently entered.

"What's with Athara?" Gohan asked while plopping down opposite Darius.

Darius lowered his book onto his lap. "Tyari was trying to get him into his bed again."

Gohan sighed. "Whom isn't he trying…?"

Darius raised his book again. "Tyari is obsessed with Athara. I suggest you start taking this seriously," he said before starting reading again. "Deal with this, or it will be either me or Athara who will deal. And I promise you won't like any of that."

"You think it's serious?" Gohan looked at Darius who lowered the book once again.

"Would I be talking with you otherwise?"

"Did he threaten Athara or anything?" Gohan asked, giving an unfriendly glance over his shoulder at Tyari who was already playing poker.

"It's going to reach that point soon. Tyari can't stand being rejected. He's quite… an ignitable enthusiast. Someone will get hurt."

Gohan cursed inwardly. He knew that much. Tyari could seem to be a harmless slut but he was more than that. Sure, lately he noticed the thief's glances lingering longer on Athara - Tyari's gratefulness for his saved life turned into an obsessive desire for the man.

"Turn him into a horny toad," Gohan said before leaving the table.

Darius's amused eyes looked at him over the top of the book. Two dark pools watched Gohan while that stood up and went to the men that were playing poker.

"Tyari, love," Gohan leaned to whisper into the other man's ear. "Can I have some of your precious time?"

Holding Straight Flush in his hands, Tyari turned to Gohan, uneasy. The mercenary's voice was sweet like honey but it didn't promise any good. Quite the opposite.

Tyari smiled back at Gohan. At the same time he gave a glare to Darius who just shrugged and proceeded with calmly reading his book. Tyari took his winnings and left the kitchen with Gohan in tow until they reached the upper deck.

Gohan didn't waste time. He pushed Tyari over to the broadside. "Next time I see you near Athara, you are going to regret that. Badly."

Tyari wasn't fazed at all. He pushed Gohan away from him. "You two aren't together. Athara doesn't belong to you, so I don't give a damn." He then gave one of his best seductive smiles. "But I wouldn't mind at all if you joined us…" he pressed himself to Gohan.

Tyari yelped in pain as Gohan's fist struck him. He flew several meters before hitting the deck with his back.

"Now, let's make it clear," Gohan growled softly, looking down at the smaller man. "I'm not interested in you, and neither is Athara." He approached the other man who quickly stood up, expecting another punch to come. "The mage is mine, and if I see you touching or even talking to him, I'll beat the shit out of you," he hissed.

Tyari didn't answer anything. Gohan was enraged and the man was much bigger and stronger than him; in this case it was wiser to keep his mouth shut.

Darius watched the men drift into the opposite sides.

Darius wasn't sure if Athara's ego would have appreciated the sight of two men fighting for him, but maybe it was better that Athara didn't know anything. Besides, it was only Gohan who used his strength to make his point clear. Darius was sure that Tyari would resort to something way different. Which might get Tyari into a serious trouble.

XXXXX

The next several days Athara simply enjoyed peace. As soon as he saw Tyari's "decorated" face, it all became clear to him - Gohan did that, and Tyari didn't risk getting more.

He probably should have felt angry with Gohan, but he didn't. He was simply glad that Tyari stopped pestering him. Also the whole ship cooled down. Gohan got his point across and set his claim on him. And it didn't feel as bad as he thought it might feel. It seemed he liked someone being possessive of him.

Athara smiled. But his smile then faded being replaced by a bitter expression. He lowered his sapphire eyes off the black candle. Slowly he ran his finger over the rim of his mug.

"Will Gohan be very disappointed to learn the truth?" he asked Darius who was sitting next to him, reading a book.

Darius thought what to answer to that. "Yes, I think he will be. Like the most of people, he'd think you…" he trailed off in shock when his eyes caught an image in Athara's mug. He had no idea Athara was able to do that.

The younger man's lips upturned into a cruel and bitter smile. "Yes, I see…" he muttered. "He will try to kill me… I should get rid of him now, shouldn't I?" he chuckled, his fingertips dimpling the red liquid in the mug, the image dispersing. "You know," he then leaned on the wall behind him, "the longer I live, the more disappointed I get with this world. And he was so eager to come here…" He sighed then, bringing his mug to his full lips. "I quite like you, you should leave while you can. I can't promise you'll get alive from this…" he looked at a quite startled Darius.

Darius grimaced then. Athara was in one of those weird states again and he was also drunk out of his mind. Sometimes Athara said weird things, things that made him uncomfortable. Several times he had even wondered if Athara was in his right mind at all. He didn't actually give much attention to all those 'Athara's tattles', but these moods and drinking were becoming more frequent as they neared to Angus. But the picture he had seen in the mug was very disturbing.

"I'll stay until the end," Darius said.

Athara smiled at him. "I'd miss you. You have been quite…interesting. Probably the only living thing he and I could ever call a friend," he gulped from his mug. He chuckled. "Even though, you swore to kill me if I stayed…" he brushed his long lavender hair behind his ear.

Darius cursed silently. "So you chose, then?"

Athara leaned his head back. "No, not yet. I'm still thinking." He rolled his head to his right shoulder, the long lavender hair cascading around his shoulders.

Darius exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Maybe that future can be prevented?" he asked, although, he had no idea how. He had known only several sorcerers who were able to glimpse into the future.

"Which one of them?" Athara brushed several strands of hair behind his back. He gave that weird smile to Darius once again who was startled again, not being sure what to think.

The gaze made Darius feel like backing up into the wall behind him. "What will you do if you decided to leave?" He even didn't want to ask what Athara would do if he decided to stay with Delaros. But now he knew that Athara had seen that other future, too and it was clear that it wasn't going to be nice either.

Athara's amused ethereal eyes settled on Darius. "Just leave."

"Many will try to hinder that…"

"It will be their own fault, won't it, then?" Athara smiled again. "Though, if I leave, I wish you to join me. As said, I quite like you. I don't like being alone."

Darius sighed inwardly – Athara was being delirious. Delaros would never let go of Athara on his free will, and alone Athara could do nothing. He suspected that the young man had delusion of grandeur or maybe he wanted to be able to deal with his problems simply like that, which made him talk nonsense.

Darius took the mug away from Athara before that could have sipped again. Athara pouted, pursing his rosy lips.

"Gohan likes you. He would be the best for you. I know you like him…" Darius searched Athara's face. If Athara finally found someone he could trust and be happy with, all of this nonsense would end – he and Gohan would simply flee. Athara just needed a slight push.

"I know what you are doing…" Athara grinned at him.

"Opposite to everyone else, you tend to get brighter when you drink," Darius muttered.

"No, I just don't talk that much when I'm sober," Athara chuckled. He leaned his heavy head on the wall behind him. "Did you tell Gohan to beat Tyari?"

"Not exactly. I just told him that he should do something about it." Darius sipped from Athara's mug. "I don't see why you'd be very displeased…"

"I'm not," Athara shrugged. "I quite liked that," he admitted. "I just want someone…" he trailed off not being sure if he should talk about this with the short-haired sorcerer.

"… to like you? Love you?" Darius finished for him. "I can understand that. You strike me as a very dependent person. I don't mean that in a bad way," he added. "All of us, or at least most, want that, but you need that like you need breathing."

"I wonder if I'm really such a fool like it sounds…" Athara chuckled bitterly. Though, yes Darius was right. Was absolutely right. That's why this entire mess started in first place – he always was dependent and he just wanted to be with someone, simply wanted some affection, some……some…Gods, he just wanted to have someone close to him!

"Just stick with Gohan. He doesn't need to know who you are," Darius said.

"To lie further?" Athara laughed. He scowled then. "I'm so tired of this…all this…"

"You need to get away from Delaros…" Darius rubbed his forehead. "If anything – you could always find someone later."

Athara gave him a weird smile again. "I can get away from Delaros even now. The question is not about that. The question is if I WANT to get away…"

"Athara, you need to get away. Power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely..." Darius backed away as Athara hissed, his eyes turning ice.

"I didn't kill anyone!" the deep blue ethereal eyes flashed at the short-haired sorcerer.

"Not yet…" Darius drawled carefully. "Athara, listen to me. Let's just go."

A soft laugh escaped Athara's lips. "And how about your wife? Children? I suppose you'd want to come back to them instead of trailing along with me…?"

Darius startled, his scared look settling on Athara. How did the fuck Athara know?! How?! Nobody knew that!

Athara's amused eyes slid over Darius. "It's first time I see you scared of something…" Athara purred. "I think I should take that in consideration… Why do I need someone beside me when that would make me so vulnerable…?"

With a shaky hand, Darius grabbed the mug to down the rest of it. Gods, what the hell was going on?! Who the hell told that to Athara?!

Athara laughed softly. He brushed several lavender strands off his face. "Don't worry, Delaros doesn't know that. And I won't use your family against you."

Darius exhaled, rubbing over his forehead. "How did you find out?"

Athara laughed, amused. "You think me a silly child," his deep blue eyes smiled at Darius. "You are very wrong… I know much more than that. I exactly know where they are, I know how old your daughters are. I even know what they look like, what they like… Your youngest loves pancakes with strawberries for breakfast…" Athara's ethereal eyes swept over Darius's shocked face.

"And I know that Delaros is masturbating right now…" Athara frowned. "I'm not going to touch any of his herbs anymore. Yuck."

Darius brushed the sweat off his forehead. He turned to Athara again, but the younger man suddenly slumped on the table, his head bumping into the wooden surface, the long lavender hair spilling around him. Delaros stared at the sleeping man for some time then cursed. He had the feeling that this wasn't going to end well. For all of them.

XXXXX

"Oh Gods…" Athara groaned, grabbing his spinning and throbbing head. What the hell did he do yesterday…? And he had no idea what he ate…But whatever it was, it must have tasted like shit.

Athara grimaced at the taste in his mouth. He slowly got up, but the next second had to run to the corner of the room, the bucket was there.

While heaving up the contents of his stomach, he slowly remembered why he felt like shit. "Damn…" he groaned while bending over the bucket again.

He still wasn't used to sea traveling. Getting drunk while on the sea was the stupidest idea ever. He was just glad that Gohan didn't see him in the condition he was yesterday. He might have shocked the man…

Leaning his back on the wooden board, Athara brushed cold sweat off of his forehead. He was supposed to show only his good side to Gohan, wasn't he? Hell, somehow, somewhere, through the blur, he could remember that he scared the shit out of Darius yesterday. Gohan would have freaked out…

Athara grabbed the empty glass that stood on a shelf, snapped his fingers, filling it with water and, hoping that the sickness was over, started rinsing his mouth.

Damn those sorcerers, he cursed mentally. He didn't particularly like any of them. He was the one uniting them, ad he didn't actually like any of them. Such a paradox.

Athara rolled his eyes at the wooden ceiling. Though, he quite liked Darius. He admired the man for his commitment, belief and strength. He didn't know how Darius infiltrated into the group, but the man was the one to admire.

Athara walked over to his berth, the kerosene lamp flaring to life behind his back. He plopped down on it, throwing his lavender hair out of his face and behind his back.

Darius was the one who didn't give a damn how he looked. Darius was here for another reason – to prevent him from going to Angus. As far as he knew, Darius belonged to the Council, to the ones who swore to do everything to prevent "the chosen one" from fulfilling whatever there was to fulfill. They believed that his "crowning" would bring only death and pain. Sure they also believed that he might take over the power they had.

Delaros belonged to the opponents of the Council and others that were against him Athara taking over. Neither Delaros, nor Darius knew that after that red beast attacked them in the open sea, the war had started. The two opposites now were fighting openly, including the mages. He wasn't going to tell them that. Not until they reached the shore of Jahuda free port. Though, he suspected that they were going to be met by one or another group…whichever won over another in Jahuda.

He suspected that Delaros knew who Darius was. He doubted Darius knew that Delaros knew. As soon as at least one of them got to know about the war, the bloodshed would not be avoided. Darius was going to die. The only reason he was still alive was that Delaros knew he Athara would be displeased.

And he wasn't even sure if he wanted to go through all of this. It had been enough of that power earlier. He was fed up with all this. This was exactly why he left – he wanted to have his own life. And now he was being forced to come back and to do the same thing. He didn't want that, but he was also curious and unsure as to what was better.

On the other hand he just wanted to grab Gohan and get the hell out of here. But again – he knew perfectly well how Gohan would react after told who he was. Besides, he was unsure if he was even worth the man. He was such a nuisance… And Gohan needed someone…someone…different than he Athara was. Gohan deserved better. Though…he himself…did he know who he was?

Athara fell down onto the berth to rest. He sighed heavily. The same thoughts over and over, without a break. He knew he was losing himself. Whoever he was…

XXXXX

"Athara, love," Tyari purred at Athara's back, ignoring Gohan's annihilating look. He knew that while in one room with Athara, Gohan wouldn't start jumping. "Let's play cards?" Tyari suggested while skillfully mixing a deck of cards in his hands.

Athara turned around, frowning. "Don't call me that."

"But you do like when Gohan calls you that, don't you?" Tyari's green eyes settled on Athara to outwatch his reaction.

Athara blushed under his gaze. He didn't, but he wasn't going to tell that to Tyari, or he wouldn't be able to get rid of the man. He just let it slip, and was grateful when Gohan didn't comment on that either.

Tyari gave a knowing smile to Athara but, to the younger man's surprise, didn't say anything. "C'mon," Tyari motioned, "keep a company for us. Let's play cards," he smiled friendly.

Athara observed the table. It was a late evening and most of the men were already sleeping. Besides Gohan and Tyari there were only three others in the kitchen. One of them was called Rufus. He was the same man Gohan had been playing with before and who lost to Gohan and had to keep him company until they traveled to Angus. Another was Corin, the one Darius and Delaros hired, and the third one was from the crew that Athara saw several times before. All five of them were quite drunk, which probably explained why Gohan didn't protest to any of Tyari's words.

Athara considered. He wasn't tired and these several days made him bored out of his head and actually he wanted to play cards with other men for quite some time but didn't have enough courage to join them; most of them had been ogling him openly and he was sure there would have been not much point in playing.

"Okay," the lavender-haired man nodded.

Tyari immediately shifted to the side, making more place next to him for Athara to join. But Athara went to Gohan's side who then eased up.

"Have you ever played poker before?" Gohan asked.

"No," Athara shook his head, watching the cards whirl between Tyari's fingers. He heard one of the men chuckle. It was the same man Gohan hired. After raising his eyes Athara saw Tyari grinning at him.

"So what's the bet?" Rufus asked, eyeing Athara.

Tyari spread the cards on the dark stained table, scooped them back and proceeded mixing them. "My shirt against Athara's."

Athara's blue eyes went round.

"I'm in!" Rufus immediately joined.

"Me too!" Corin nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay…" the third one shrugged, taking a good swig from his mug.

Gohan's dark eyes swept over Athara, it seemed that the man was musing over something. Then finally Gohan nodded. "I'm in."

Athara felt he was in a tight corner. He could refuse and leave. It seemed that Gohan was sure that he would exactly do that. Very likely Tyari had also been only joking.

Athara swept his long hair away from his face. "Let's play, I'll add my belt," he said.

After ten sets of surprised eyes concentrated on him, and the cards between Tyari's fingers stopped flying, Athara knew that his presumptions had been right.

"My, my, my…" Tyari smiled. But he didn't say anything more not wanting to tempt his luck and scare Athara off. It was going to be fun - Athara had never played poker before, and the rest of them all were better than average players; Athara would be naked in no time. He just hoped that Gohan wouldn't change his mind.

"Do you know the rules?" Tyari asked Athara while mixing the cards further.

"Yes," Athara nodded. In these several past weeks several times he had the opportunity to watch Gohan and other men playing poker. He was a quick learner.

"Deal already," Rufus motioned with his head to Tyari.

Tyari smiled at his impatience. The cards between his fingers whizzed for the last time then stilled, and he started dealing.

Athara looked at the two cards he got. Club ace and club ten.

"My belt to addition," Tyari grinned at Athara. Tyari wasn't worried in case he lost – he had never been the shy type. He was ready to strip on the table if only that would make Athara undress.

"Agreed," Gohan tossed his belt onto the table.

Athara nodded.

Ten minutes later Athara was looking at his cards and he knew he would not win this time. He raised his eyes to look at Tyari through his lavender bangs. He knew Tyari had better cards than them all. Tyari was a child of luck. Not this evening, though; the luck could be manipulated.

Athara raised his head to look at the men who were waiting for him and then silently spread his cards on the table. Tyari's green eyes lowered to the cards then rose to Athara. He smiled. Without a word, Athara started fumbling with his tunic then pulled it over his head and tossed to Tyari who caught it, putting on frills, like it would be an untold trophy. He draped Athara's belt around his neck like it would be the softest fox fur.

Athara blushed as all men concentrated on his chest. He had to restrain his hands when felt the urge to cover himself.

"C'mon," Gohan dragged his shirt up and dashed it into Tyari's face. "Everyone."

Tyari tossed the won shirts, tunics and belts in a pile next to him. His eyes and grin went back to Athara whose sapphire eyes locked with his green ones.

Athara knew that he had a pale complexion that, for some unknown reason, other people found attractive. While next to other four right now bare-chested men he looked like snow against bare ground. He didn't like that. He never liked to make a spectacle of himself. And he was the lightest of them all: the rest of them had much more muscle than he. Well, sure he wasn't slab-sided - he had enough of muscle exactly in the right places, and nobody ever told that he lacked something, but still…Even Tyari was more massive than him.

"My shirt against your breeches," Tyari said to Athara while Rufus was mixing the cards.

"Fine," Athara said, lifting his head up but fighting the urge to cross his arms against his chest.

Rufus openly leered at Athara, then grabbed the cards and started mixing them. "Yep, my breeches against my shirt back," he motioned with his head to Tyari.

The others agreed to the same.

Athara looked at the cards he was given. Two clubs. Okay. Now he needed some simple luck. That could be arranged.

After ten minutes Tyari smiled, "Your breeches, ladies." He tossed his cards on the table. King, queen, knave, ten and nine. All spades.

"Oh, damn," Rufus sighed. He pushed away from the table and started fumbling about with his breeches.

"Athara?" Tyari looked at the lavender-haired man.

Athara gave him a short smile. "Well, if I know the rules well, I win," he spread the cards on the stained table. Royal Flush. All clubs.

Tyari frowned. "First-timer luck," he chuckled then while taking his shirt off. He knew Athara won't give it back and was a little upset to have lost a cloth of such a good quality.

"Sure," Athara smiled, catching the shirt. "Now," he said after he had the pile next to his chair, "I want to have my tunic back. So your shirt against my tunic that you have?"

"I don't have much else to lose," Rufus complained.

"Well," Gohan shrugged, "you could bet your loincloth to win back your breeches."

"Okay," Rufus shrugged. "If Athara agrees to bet them."

"My socks for my breeches," Gohan grinned at Athara who chuckled, nodding, and tossed two shirts and the bundle of breeches on the table. Gohan grinned wider seeing that Athara was enjoying himself.

"Hey!" Rufus suddenly realized that he was too drunk and too easily manipulated.

"The bet was already accepted," Athara smiled at Rufus. "Too late."

The two others betted their socks, too, and the game started again.

After fifteen minutes, Tyari was staring at Athara's cards on the table in disbelief. "And again you have Royal Flush? And clubs again…"

Athara's celestial blue eyes innocently settled on Tyari. "Oh my. Really?" Athara's thick eyelashes fluttered in surprise. He looked at the cards again. "It seems so…" his rosy lips pursed then.

Gohan chuckled. He didn't particularly like when Athara used that on him, but he loved when Athara did that with other men. He knew Athara well enough to know when that put on an act of "I know nothing".

Tyari muttered something under his nose while tossing Athara's tunic on the table. Athara took it and dressed. "I will probably go to sleep," Athara mused.

"Oh no, sweetheart," Tyari shook his head, his blond hair flying around. "Not until one of us will sit bare-assed here."

"Can be arranged." Athara's smile, for some reason, didn't warm anyone up.

XXXXX

"What the…?" Darius blinked his sleepy eyes when he saw a naked man stumbling down the corridor. He blinked his eyes once again after seeing Tyari's naked ass flash past him. He then saw Gohan stumble towards him. "What the…" he repeated after Gohan shortly stopped next to him. The mercenary was also naked.

"Have been playing strip poker with Athara," the man hiccupped, grinning. "Never play strip poker with Athara," Gohan slurred, shaking his head. But he then grinned, "Though, I know he was eying me!" He then stumbled further, to his cabin. Darius's eyes followed his back until it was gone.

"Athara?" Darius's dark brow rose at the lavender-haired man who appeared in the corridor.

"Um?" Athara walked over to him. His blue eyes concentrated on Darius.

Darius looked at him again. He thought about what he wanted to say and then decided not to bother – Athara wasn't much soberer than the other men he saw. "Heard you won the jackpot. Congratulations," he sighed then, coming back to his cabin and closing the door behind him.

TBC


	8. Part 8

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters. I'm not getting any profit while using them.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Mirai Trunks x Gohan. Bishounen ("pretty boy"). Absolute OOC.

**A/N 1**: This chapter has a sex scene. Because of FanFiction net politics I had to cut it. If you want to read the uncut chapter, go to Adultfanfiction net or MediaMiner org (choose NC-17 rating when searching). I write under the same penname everywhere.

**Dragons a****nd Yaoi**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 8

Each passing day was pushing him closer to the other side of the broadside. He had to finally choose. It couldn't last any longer.

Athara stood by the board, gripping the wood and gazing forward while cold wind was tearing his lavender hair around him. There was no land seen yet. But soon, pretty soon it will be there, it will emerge from the white vapor with all its choices and dangers. Though, he wasn't even sure if there was much of a choice for him. Even if he chose to leave Delaros, he'd be hunted by both sides; how would the people on the shore know that he chose to leave Delaros? And the other side…he doubted if they would ever give up on their prophecy – if needed they would tie and drag him to Angus.

He didn't want to go to Angus. He had no business there. That was Delaros and the others' dreams. He was sure that he would change the future. He only didn't know into better or worse. And he also wasn't sure if he needed to intervene at all – he had to maintain control over the sorcerers and mages – that he knew for sure – but he wasn't sure if he needed to change something.

"Athara?"

Athara's sapphire eyes swept over Darius then came back to watch the horizon.

"I have decided," Athara said.

Darius held his breath. He didn't know Athara very well but he didn't wish any harm for the teenager; he'd prefer Athara would choose his side – he quite liked the teenager. Darius had been dreading this moment – each wave brought them closer to the land, and each wave made him more and more restless over what decision Athara would finally make.

Darius stood at the younger man's side, waiting for him to say something more, but Athara seemed to have forgotten about his existence at all. He just watched the distance as if already trying to read the outcome his decision made.

Looking at that slender figure and unusually colored hair made Darius uneasy – sometimes Athara seemed not to belong to this world at all. It was a joke of a cruel fate that such decision had to be made by such a sweet disposition man… Mostly Athara reminded him of a lost child. Though, sometimes…sometimes Athara made his hair stand on end. He knew there was more to Athara than his appearance and that sweet smile, but still he didn't manage to figure out what it was which made him a bit uneasy around the younger man.

"So?" Darius finally broke the silence.

Blue eyes shifted to his side, as if Athara had finally remembered that Darius was there.

"I won't go with Delaros. As soon as the ship is moored, I'll leave. Of course, I'll try to take Gohan with me."

Darius nodded. He felt relieved, but now there were other problems he had to solve, even if those weren't his. "How do you plan to get away from Delaros?"

Athara shrugged. "It won't be a problem," he waved off. "The real danger will be those mages and sorcerers who now are fighting in Jahuda. I can't tell which of the groups won, but there was a bloody fight. Half of the city is wiped out and burned to ash. Whichever the group will meet us at the port – it will be not pleasant."

Darius stared at Athara. "There's a war?" he chocked out finally. He turned to look at horizon in disbelief. It seemed so calm and sleepy…there was war going on somewhere..?

"And what did you think would happen?" Athara's sapphire eyes concentrated on Darius' face. He chuckled, turning away. "Don't tell me that shit now. Any fool saw this coming. And you are not a fool; you knew why you went with your enemy… The prophecy divided the folk. Though, the prophecy is only an excuse to get rid of the Council. The Council had too much power for its own sake. I doubt there was a prophecy at all – somebody created that tale to scare the Council, to make its roots tremble. You know how it reacted to the prophecy of someone taking over the power and creating a new dominion… I am not the most likeable person between your members, am I..?" Athara chuckled at Darius' stunned face.

"Actually I don't care about your Council," Athara said in a serious voice. "This is not my war. You can squabble like children if you want, but I won't participate."

"This is your war!" Darius sharply turned to look at Athara. "People are losing their lives out there!"

Athara calmly smiled at Darius, a smile that sent shivers down Darius' spine. "Now… I have never asked for that, did I..?"

"You are a sorcerer and it makes it your war!"

"Ah," Athara chuckled, "let's not divide people into criterions – I'm as much a person as I am a sorcerer… I find this squabbling irritating. I shall end it one day, but I still hope you can solve it all out without my interference…"

Darius rubbed his forehead in frustration. He hated when Athara became like this. "You have been drinking again?"

Athara's silver laughter rang over the sea surface. "Yes, I have," he nodded. "For me it is easier to think when I drink," he said.

Darius sighed. "You are the only one… Come," he took Athara by his forearm. "Let's go downstairs. You should either finish yourself off or go to sleep." He doubted it was a good idea to leave Athara in this state alone – the entire ship had been following Athara like rutting dogs. And though while drunken, Athara became sharper, drunkenness still was drunkenness.

Darius tugged Athara towards the stair once again. At first Athara resisted then just let himself be led downstairs.

"Can't believe that moron lets you walk by yourself…" Darius muttered under his breath while guiding Athara to his cabin. "He must have lost his sanity…"

"Gohan is playing poker. Again." Athara pouted.

"He is trying to make up for something," Darius smirked. "If you finally stopped sitting with your legs crossed, he'd lose all interest in any cards…"

Athara blushed fiercely. With a heated face, he let himself be led into his cabin and seated onto the bunk. He watched Darius' back as that went to the table. Darius took a mug, lifted the colorful jug and filled it brimful.

"Here," Darius reached out the mug for Athara.

Still slightly blushing, Athara took the mug with his both hands and pressed it to his lips.

Darius watched Athara drink, the mug cradled in Athara's palms. The younger male had taken his cloak off. The long lavender hair that Darius never ceased wondering about was loosely falling down Athara's shoulders, beautifully framing the regular features. Athara was wearing a light brown tunic and dark breeches underneath it. The tunic was well made: trimmings at the neckband, wristbands and rim. Well, sure it was well made, Darius chuckled, for it was him who "designed" it for Athara after all. Even though he wasn't attracted to the same sex, he could appreciate pulchritude when he saw one, and Athara was the incarnation of beauty.

"I'm glad you are not a woman…"

Athara's long eyelashes fluttered in surprise. He choked on the water he had been drinking. After the coughing fit passed he raised his head to look at Darius.

Darius smiled at Athara's surprised gaze. He approached the younger man and took the mug from his hand. He chuckled then brushed a strand of lavender hair behind Athara's ear. He softly laughed at Athara's wide eyes. "C'mon," he raised Athara by his arms, "you need to get some sleep," he raised the covers from the bunk then helped Athara to take his boots off and tucked the younger man in.

Darius extinguished the kerosene lamp and left Athara to sleep.

XXXXX

"Athara?"

Athara roused from the sleep at the sound of knocking. Blinking, he looked around the room while trying to understand why he woke up.

"Athara?"

"It's not locked," Athara said after he realized it was Gohan knocking.

"Yes, it is."

"Must be Darius…" Athara muttered under his breath. He got up and barefooted padded to unbolt the door. On his way he looked at the kerosene lamp that immediately flared to life.

"Hey," Gohan smiled down at Athara after the shorter man let him in. His pupils dilated at the sight of half naked and tousled Athara. He wondered if Athara was wearing anything under that nightwear…

"Something happened?" Oblivious to Gohan's admirations Athara watched Gohan's face.

Gohan nodded. "I was told you went wandering through the ship. Alone. At night."

"Oh…" Athara went to sit down on the bunk. "I just wanted to think…"

Gohan frowned. "You told me you'd go straight to sleep."

"I was planning to, but on my way I decided to go upstairs," Athara yawned.

"Athara," Gohan suddenly reached out for the younger man's chin and lifted it up to look at the blue eyes. "Never ever wander alone. Especially not on a ship where half of a crew is trying to figure out a way how to screw you…"

Athara angrily smacked Gohan's hand away. "You and Darius are unbearable! Don't do this, don't do that…! Just leave me in peace!" he got up.

Athara startled as Gohan's heavy palms fell onto his shoulders, pushing him back to sit onto the bunk.

"Listen, Athara. You do know what you look like, and behaving as carelessly as you do, it's like you are flaunting against everyone, coercing them to fuck you."

Athara glared at Gohan. "Nice choice of words."

"I just told the truth. And as much as you don't like it, you know that I'm right," Gohan sighed, letting go of Athara. "Promise me that you'd never go walking as you did yesterday."

Athara pushed Gohan away as he tried to stroke his hair. "Stop ordering me around!" He marched to the table to get some water.

"Athara…" Gohan sighed at the younger man's back.

Athara turned around to glare at him. But his anger started melting at Gohan's look. Gohan seemed to be tired and sad.

"Fine," Athara muttered, brushing his long lavender hair behind his ear. He poured a mug for himself. "Want some?" he asked Gohan.

"Yes, all of that," Gohan muttered before simply pinning Athara to the table and pushing his leg in between Athara's thighs. Yes, he didn't wear anything under that nightwear. Excited by the thought, he muffled Athara's surprised gasp with his mouth.

Athara's surprise turned into a hot liquid that pooled down in his lower stomach. Even if he didn't want to accept it, he liked it when Gohan demonstrated his dominance. He felt like a cheap slut for liking this, but he couldn't help it.

Gohan smiled into Athara's mouth at the younger man's half-hearted attempts to push him away. He knew the younger male liked that – he could feel it. He raised his knee higher.

Athara tried to protest against the contact by pushing at Gohan's chest but his wrists were seized and pushed behind his back where Gohan locked them with his one hand. Athara shivered as Gohan's wet tongue brushed just behind his ear.

Gohan suckled on Athara's neck while listening to his quickened breathing. He pushed the lavender-haired man against the wall so that his shoulders pressed against it. He rubbed his knee forward and back against Athara's crotch, earning soft moans from the slighter man.

"You love that, don't you…?" Gohan purred into Athara's ear, biting him on his left earlobe. He felt Athara's body shiver. "You love when I take control over you like that…" He smirked as Athara's stormy gaze locked with his. He pressed his knee to Athara's groin firmer, which made Athara grit his teeth and those stormy eyes cloud with angered lust. Yes, he knew Athara loved that…

He could feel Athara's drumming heartbeat behind that light nightwear. He smiled into the pale neck as the slighter man struggled to get his wrists free. He nibbled on Athara's skin then softly blew, making Athara shiver in his arms. His free hand traveled down Athara's side then up, this time underneath the nightwear. Athara's smooth skin flawlessly slid underneath his hand. He could feel Athara trembling. He hadn't actually believed when Darius warned him to be considerate with the younger man…but it seemed…

Gohan proclaimed victory as Athara's head fell back to lean on the wall, the younger man's mouth opening to pant. Athara's eyes were closed, his long eyelashes fluttering against his flushed skin. Gohan trailed his palm higher, to Athara's chest to play with the nipples.

xxx

INSERTION OF A SEX SCENE. Because of FanFiction net politics I had to cut it. If you want to read the uncut chapter, go to Adultfanfiction net or MediaMiner org (choose NC-17 rating when searching). I write under the same penname everywhere.

xxx

When he opened his eyes he found Athara's blue ones watching him. He wearily smiled at Athara before leaning to kiss him. When he drew away the eyes were still open, a wistful and serious expression in them. He felt a little weird, as if Athara seemed to muse over what just happened. Usually he didn't do that. After sex he preferred not to overdo with thinking.

He carefully pulled away from Athara who then lowered his legs to the ground. Not saying a word, the lavender-haired man started to look around for his nightwear.

"Athara?"

Athara turned to look at him with those blue eyes of his. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say to Athara. He wasn't even sure why suddenly everything got so awkward. He just gazed at those blue eyes, wishing and begging for that strangeness to go away.

The blue rippled and widened and softened and moistened.

"Athara, sweetheart," he grabbed Athara into his embrace. "What's wrong, baby? Did I hurt you? I didn't want to. I'm so sorry! What do you want me to do? I'm sorry. Don't be like this. Please, I'll…" he knew he looked like a babbling idiot, but probably he had never felt scared like this in his entire life. He just wanted for everything to be okay. "I love you so much… Please…"

The moist blue widened.

He watched Athara's wide and wet eyes and felt like crying himself. Instead he smiled and kissed those wide in disbelief eyes. "Athara…"

"I… Umm…" Athara shifted in Gohan's arms. But he didn't say anything, just looked at Gohan then lowered and turned his head away. He wanted to push Gohan away but after a light struggling let himself be lifted and carried over to the bunk.

Gohan laid Athara on the bunk then leaned over him. "What's wrong? You didn't like it?"

Athara's eyes moistened again. He shifted on the bunk to pull a cover on him to cover his nakedness. He blushed under Gohan's eyes. "You know that I did…"

"Then…?"

Athara was silent for some time. "Will you go with me after everything has ended?" he looked at Gohan's dark eyes.

Oh. Gohan felt both relieved and concerned. "What do you mean by "everything"?" he asked.

"Will you?" Athara's blue eyes searched the dark ones.

"Athara…" Gohan uneasy shifted. "Well, sure I'd follow you everywhere, but…I don't exactly understand what you mean… You are talking unclear. And when will that "when" be…? You know I promised Delaros…"

Athara nodded. "Yes, I know… I'm sorry… But later…" Athara's breathing quickened. "I mean when he won't need your services anymore… There's… The things…" He halted, entangled and not being sure how much he should say to Gohan.

Gohan looked at the blue eyes which lowered to the side. "Why suddenly this topic?" he asked after Athara didn't say anything, which was the same as the confirmation. "Did something happen?"

Athara shook his head, refusing to talk. "Will you go with me?" he repeated.

Gohan silently looked at Athara's face. "You don't believe that I'd bother staying at your side after this, do you…?"

Athara's fingers gripped the sheet firmer. His eyes lowered away from Gohan's face.

"Athara… You, silly thing…" Gohan stroked Athara's hair after the younger man turned away from him. "You think I just…" he hid his bitter smile in Athara's neck. "Gods, Athara, I just want you even more now…"

Athara didn't answer anything again. Gohan was right - he didn't feel secure and had been avoiding getting intimate with him exactly because of that. Now he felt vulnerable as ever and it was even worse that he couldn't say the truth to Gohan.

"All I can think about is you…" Gohan sighed as the other man was silent. He brushed Athara's hair out of his way and kissed the younger man's neck. "Gods, I swear," he softly laughed then, "you're like a woman. No, even worse," he playfully tickled Athara's side, wanting to disperse those bad vibes that hung over them.

With a frown on his face, Athara turned around to look at him. He cracked a smile after looking at Gohan who was grinning down at him. "So you'd look for me then? If somehow we got separated…?" he softly asked.

"I'd overturn the world only to find you…" Gohan chuckled, confirming.

Athara chuckled, too.

Gohan's face then got a very serious expression. "I don't know what the hell is going on between you and Delaros, but…I suppose you can trust Darius?"

Athara nodded. "Darius is fine. But…" he sighed. "Doesn't matter," he shook his head. There was a small problem… He couldn't leave Gohan with Delaros, because after he'd be gone, Delaros might simply use Gohan as the bait to lure him back…

"What happened between you two…?" Gohan blinked at Athara innocently, "Don't get insulted or anything, but it can't be that he has just realized that you are a pretty lousy apprentice… And he also seems to be straight…So…"

Athara watched Gohan's face for some time then burst out laughing. He couldn't stop laughing for about five minutes. He then smiled as Gohan leaned close to him to kiss the tip of his nose, "And if you think that… then what do you imagine I'd do later?"

"Well… I suppose you'll go back to your father, and I'd simply get a job as a guard or a henchman and stay at your side until you get old and senile and then I'd find a much younger lover and die of too much fucking…" Gohan shrugged, smiling.

Athara blinked at him. Only now he realized how little did Gohan know about him. And it was his own fault. "No," he shook his head, "I'll never go back there. I have no one to go back to."

"But…your father…"

"Despite him being my biological father, we were separated long ago, and I know nothing of him," Athara shook his head.

"But, Athara…" Gohan muttered.

Athara shook his head again, refusing to talk. "When it's over, I'll go somewhere far away."

Gohan watched Athara's face silently. He still didn't get what Athara was talking about, but the other man didn't want to explain which quite bothered him. "But what are you going to do?" he asked then. "Sure, I can work for us both, but I doubt you'd want a "housewife status"…"

Athara's blue eyes widened then he smiled. "Don't worry about that. It might appear than I can do more than you think…" he smiled while lifting his head to nuzzle Gohan's neck.

"Yes, you really can do more than I thought…" Gohan smirked before leaning to fully kiss Athara on his mouth. For now he just wanted to enjoy the moment.

XXXXX

After several days, the first thing Athara realized after he woke up in the morning was that they weren't moving. The ship stood still. He could perfectly feel that; his sense of balance was still quite sensitive to bigger waves.

After dressing Athara went upstairs. He found unexpected silence. The sailors were standing at the broadsides, looking somewhere in the distance.

After looking around, Athara approached Gohan who was talking with Delaros and Darius.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Well, the sea has frozen…" Darius rolled his eyes at the obvious.

Athara crossed his arms over his chest. "I see that. Now tell me why that happened."

"We don't know," Delaros said.

Athara's blue eyes concentrated back on the frozen sea. Oh, he perfectly knew. And he knew that both sorcerers also knew. They probably thought he was going to get scared out of his mind. He sighed mentally and uncrossed his arms.

"Let's just hope we'll pass each other somehow…" Athara curled a lock of lavender hair around his finger while watching the distance. "If not, it will get nasty."

Darius and Delaros looked at Athara, then Delaros nodded. "We need to get going. I'll go to talk to the captain."

Gohan considered what he had heard, and realized that he didn't get anything from what was said. "Can anyone of you explain what is going on?" Despite he spoke to all of the three persons, he looked closely at Athara, for he didn't actually expect Darius or Delaros to explain anything.

"Yes," Athara nodded, turning around and going back to the stairs, Gohan, with a sudden interest, following him. "Someone froze the sea."

"Someone froze the sea?" Gohan repeated numbly. "Why? Is that possible at all? We are very far away from the shore… Such power…"

"Yes," Athara nodded. He finished climbing down the stairs and turned to the kitchen. "Not one person. Many of them…"

Gohan's eyes widened. "You mean there is a mob of sorcerers that for some reason wants the sea frozen…?"

"No. There's a mob of sorcerers that wants us dead and because of this reason they froze the sea," Athara explained while opening the doors. "And they just might succeed…"

"Okay…" Gohan muttered. Sometimes Athara was very logical and precise. That for some reason happened then when something bad occurred or when Athara was drunk out of his head. "Athara, what is going on? Why those sorcerers or whoever they are wants Delaros dead? And why did you suddenly get concerned about Delaros several days ago? And what did you mean by "when everything is over"? Is Delaros involved into something fishy and that's why all those people are trying to get him?" Gohan peppered Athara with questions while sitting down at the table and watching Athara, who went to look through the pots. He hated when Athara did that. At least for once Athara could have simply sat down and explain everything while looking into his eyes.

"Something like that," Athara nodded. He sighed then. He knew he was being unfair but he couldn't do anything about it. He hated lying but it was the only way.

Gohan sighed too. "Come here," he reached out for Athara after he found some fried eggs. He smiled as Athara obediently approached and sat down next to him.

He didn't speak much about these things with Athara. First, because Athara didn't to want to talk about it and tended to get upset. Second, because he himself had a pretty good imagination as to what was going on. He supposed that he knew most of the things Athara chose to remain silent about. And third, because they didn't have time to speak – these last days they didn't do anything else, only fucked. He had loved that. And, as Athara still wanted to sit next to him, it seemed the feeling was mutual.

Though, he noticed that instead of relaxing and enjoying their blossoming relationship, Athara became more tense and nervous. He knew the younger man was hiding things about Delaros. He supposed that maybe Athara even wanted to run away from the man. Though, he didn't know anything for sure – Athara just kept silent.

XXXXX

It took two hours to convince the captain to leave the ship. Most of the men were sure that the trip over the currently frozen sea was going to be a suicide – nobody knew for how long it was going to last. It might happen that, while on their way to the shore, they could simply drown.

But in the end, with a good amount of money and good eloquent speech, half of the men were ordered to set off.

TBC


	9. Part 9

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters. I'm not getting any profit while using them.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Mirai Trunks x Gohan. Bishounen ("pretty boy"). Absolute OOC.

**Dragons a****nd Yaoi**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 9

The wind and cold were getting stronger. They have been walking for about four hours now. As the weather got colder, Darius magicked warmer cloaks for the sailors. At first the sailors looked at them with mistrust and didn't want to put on the cloaks but, as the cold struck even fiercer, they put them on and mentally thanked.

When the evening drew closer, the wind got even stronger, and it started snowing. That didn't add to improvement of anyone's mood. And it was only getting worse.

They cut through the icy wind and knee-deep snow. The cold wind blew directly into their faces. Cold clumps of snowflakes clung to their faces. Each of them wrapped tighter into their cloaks. Small puffs of hot air turned into ice in the same instant it left their mouths. Everyone was hunching under heavy weight of food, wood or tents. They hardly could see their way through the blizzard that minced the ground and sky together.

The sailors didn't understand how it could have happened, that the whole sea suddenly turned into ice. They had been traveling back and forward from Jahuda free port and home countless times and had never seen anything similar. Now, the whole sea was one white cold desert.

Gohan was worried that Athara might go under the cold and strained physical activity. Several times he had offered to take Athara's share of load but Athara strictly refused. To Gohan's surprise, the younger man seemed more or less fine. Well, as much as it was possible in such circumstances…

The sorcerers were worried, and not only Gohan noticed that. Each of the men anxiously looked at Delaros, Darius and Athara while those separated from the group and talked. Everyone had a foreboding that the snow and ice on this frozen sea wasn't a natural phenomenon.

As it got almost completely dark, they set down a camp. Several big tents were built and the heated meal eaten; Delaros earned several respect points by dropping the wood from the sky and lighting the fire.

Darius, Delaros, Gohan and Athara went to sleep into one tent. They went to rest earlier than everybody else, leaving the problems of watch and taking care of the camp for others.

XXXXX

"It will be much warmer if we sleep together," Gohan said after critically observing Athara's efforts to make a nest at the opposite side of the tent than him.

Athara blushed lightly. His blue eyes shifted to Darius and Delaros side. Darius only rolled his eyes. Delaros glared at Gohan. After turning back to Gohan, Athara saw his lover glaring back at the older sorcerer. Once again he regretted saying anything at all to Gohan – he had become cold towards Delaros. But if he had to choose sides…

"Okay," Athara nodded. He scooped the covers into his hands and walked over to Gohan.

Gohan helped Athara to lay the covers on the ground. He knew that despite this they were going to be cold – the freezing ice would seep right through the covers. But at least the wind stayed outside the tent.

"Come," Gohan reached over to pull Athara closer after they lain down. Athara acted shy near other people. One would never think that after witnessing one of their couplings, but as soon as someone was in the horizon, Athara cooled down instantly.

"Hey, stop that," Gohan said, after Athara hesitated. "I can hear your teeth chattering," he reached under the covers, ignored Athara's wide eyes, grabbed the man by his waist and pulled to him to mold to his body.

"You are unbelievable…" Athara muttered into Gohan's neck while Gohan stroked over his back. Athara didn't even want to think what Delaros's face looked like right now.

"I know that," Gohan chuckled softly, embracing Athara firmer to share the warmth. He felt Athara finally relax against his body. After opening his eyes he saw the same wistful expression on Athara's face he had seen before, just after they made love first time. "Athara?"

Athara just smiled and snuggled his face into Gohan's chest.

XXXXX

On the third day of walking the blizzard stilled, but stilled not little by little but simply at once. The raging storm tuned into a cool air whispering with snowflakes. As if they would have crossed some marked border. And, after Gohan looked at Delaros, he understood that they did. He had never seen Delaros so worried. Well, maybe then, when they had been attacked by that red sea-monster…

They walked forward for about five hours. Now, as there was no wind, the walk was much steadier and quicker for the weary men, but everyone felt that something big was going to happen, something big and clearly not good; the tension in the cold air was thick and each snowflake seemed to be charged with trouble. They were gracefully falling from the sky and sizzling snapping when approached both sorcerers. They never got the chance to settle on their hair or shoulders.

Gohan thought that they were "wearing" some kind of protective force-fields. He really had not much experience in those things but that seemed to be true – he remembered seeing one when they had been fighting that sea-monster. That made him worried – something was really approaching. He had tried to talk with Athara, but the man gave him a blank look and shrugged his shoulders. And Athara wasn't wearing any of the protective-shields. He thought that maybe Athara wasn't feeling all that tension in the air – Athara was a mage, and quite a green one, so maybe what was obvious to the Master Sorcerers wasn't obvious to Athara.

"Look, there's something dark. Like figures…" one of the sailors said, pointing at the white with black dots distance.

"Fucking Tarrus…" Darius stopped short in his way. "Gods…" his eyes locked forward.

Athara gave a short look to Darius after that mentioned Tarrus then followed his gaze. People. Hundreds of them were standing at the opposite end of snowy horizon. Athara's hand traveled to his mouth in surprise.

"They are waiting for us," Delaros muttered, brushing over his suddenly sweating forehead. He cursed, realizing he should have gotten rid of Darius before this meeting. Now they had an enemy in the middle of their "ranks".

"Who are they?" Gohan asked.

"The ones who froze the sea..." Athara said, observing the ranks against them, "…and sent that monster to attacks us the previous time…"

"What do they want?" Tyari wondered, his green eyes measuring the ranks before them.

"To kill us," Athara answered. His blue gaze swept from one side to another. Even though, he made a choice, it had been too late – now he was caught in between of two turning wheels that threatened to crush his soul.

A startled silence settled between the sailors.

"But why?" Tyari asked, shaking his head. "Who the hell are they?"

"They all are sorcerers or mages. And you are simply on the wrong side," Athara smiled at him. He gave a short look to Gohan then went to Darius and Delaros.

Surprised, Gohan and Tyari were left gaping at Athara's back. Gohan couldn't believe that Athara was so calm when there was half on an army that seemed to want to skin them alive. Though, it might just have been a defensive reaction… Some people tended to get more than a tad weird in a presence of deadly danger…

"All sorcerers and mages…?" Tyari whispered in disbelief. "But…" He paled seeing that those people were approaching them. "What are we going to do?!" he panicked.

"Very likely to die," Gohan reached to the handle of his sword for reassurance. Though, he knew he would have no use of his sword against that crowd. He wanted to go to Athara and shake off several answers from his lover. Though, he knew better than that. So, he just nervously watched the three men talk. But the scariest thing was that they didn't talk much. Darius seemed to be on the verge of panic, Delaros cursed much, and Athara simply gazed at the quickly approaching mob.

Some of the sailors fled. Gohan startled as a red blast from the other side followed one of the men and, after colliding with his back, exploded. Another blast caught another man. Chucks of meat and cloth fell to the ground. The snow painted red.

Athara's fists clenched. He slowly turned around, back to the approaching group. He started walking towards them.

"What are you doing?!" Darius grabbed Athara by his wrist. He could see various colorful signs flash on the mages' and sorcerers' foreheads as they called for Tarrus to lend them power.

Athara pushed Darius away. He lowered his hood.

"Are you fucking crazy?! We need to run!" Darius shook his head. If someone earlier didn't know that Athara was with them, now there was no mistake in that – nobody could ever forget that lavender hair.

"We need to get the hell out from here and now!" Delaros was at Athara's side, too.

Athara's blue gaze slid over Delaros, and then he turned back to the mob. "Stay in place," he said.

"Oh Gods…" Darius whispered as suddenly colorful blasts tore from the mob and soared towards them. He instinctively tried to raise a defensive shield but failed as someone from the mob quenched his spells. By the traits of used casts and spells Darius sensed at least ten Master Sorcerers within the group. He could also feel about twenty Master Mages. Hoping that it will take them to figure out he was using the lowest ranked cast, he summoned the cast of a Return.

The cast was identified and liquidated after five seconds. The varicolored blasts passed the shield. Darius loudly cursed. He instinctively shielded his head with his hands. It was over.

Athara pushed Darius, who tried to take throw him down to the ground, away. He watched the mob of men against him. He wondered. He wondered when Tarrus let everything slip out of control like that. Green, brown, black, blue and silver Tarrus signs flashed before him. They all called for Tarrus. They all called for their God. The God that always lent his power no matter the situation.

Maybe that finally had to end. This time it was his turn to call for Tarrus. Even if it killed this body.

Athara watched the blasts approaching. He raised his hand to gather that flowing energy. All blasts concentrated into one huge ball then turned into a thin line. Athara smiled at the feeling as its end touched his fingertips. It felt warm and cozy. He closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of flowing energy through his veins. He lowered his hand and severed the connection.

When he opened his eyes he could see confusion growing in the midst of people against him as they tried to summon their power and failed. Not only those people were surprised, but he also could feel Delaros's and Darius's confusion as they tried to summon their power and didn't manage to.

Darius watched Athara in disbelief. He just had seen the man absorb the blasts that would have torn any sorcerer apart. Athara, though, was calmly standing there while the wind was playing with his lavender locks. The most disturbing thing was that he didn't see any sign on Athara's forehead. When he came to think of that…he had never seen one on Athara's forehead…

Darius turned to Delaros. The older sorcerer seemed to be as confused as he himself was. Delaros' dark eyes touched his then shifted back to Athara.

Athara wondered what those people were going to do now. He wasn't used to much thinking; thinking in this mortal body was very limited, which always caused trouble to him when he had to make important and sudden decisions. He remembered having his layouts before his eyes, the thoughts like blizzards shooting back and forward through the space, the results of his countless presumptions immediately appearing in his senses. And this body…it had too many boundaries…and too many feelings that had always confused him.

He hoped the people would run – he had nothing against them. He could see that the confusion was growing into panic. But then the mob, all people as one, charged at them. He could see daggers and swords glistening in their hands. Always violence… Athara frowned.

Athara looked at Gohan. Gohan didn't seem to understand what was going on. Though, he could perfectly see that Gohan was sure that they were going to die.

Athara turned back to the screaming mob. He concentrated and absorbed as much of the entity as he was able to. He felt the cells in his body scream in protest. He slowly raised his hand. His ethereal eyes flared ice.

Suddenly, the time stilled. The air didn't move. Complete silence. Absolute shine. Nothing.

Gohan felt something spiritual but at the same time almost physical enter his body. The feeling made him shut his blinded eyes. Slowly. Or maybe he just thought that he shut his eyes. He felt like he would be floating outside his body. Maybe he didn't. Maybe he didn't need to shut them… Maybe he had no eyes… Did he exist at all…?

The silence stretched. He could almost feel the physical pain in his muscles at being stretched into different sides. Like soul would be torn out of his body. But then even the pain was gone. Did he exist at all?

Silence stretched and then popped and shattered to small sharp pieces.

"Noooooo!"

Screeching, the time wheels moved forward once again.

Darius opened his eyes in time to see half of the mob disperse in a burgundy light. He fell to his knees and grabbed his spinning head. After getting some of his bearings back he raised his head to look what was going on around him. The time flowed slowly. The feeling of emptiness and sight so weird…

Athara.

Athara was surrounded by a bright light, in a burning circle of it. For a moment there he thought that those sorcerers and mages were burning Athara alive. But then he realized that it was the man himself who emanated that light. Athara's feet didn't touch the ground, his long hair flying high in the soaring wind around him. His hands were raised to his chest. Red. Red like blood was the color of the energy Athara was holding in his palms.

Darius raised his eyes from Athara's chest to his face. Athara's eyes were closed, his long eyelashes not moving, face concentrated but at the same time oblivious to everything what was going on around him. And, to Darius's astonishment, there wasn't any sign that would tell what kind of a mage or a sorcerer Athara was…

Dark long eyelashes fluttered, blue sapphires eyes opened. Cold like stone. Flaming like sun. Athara extended his right hand forward, the red energy pulsing around his palm, hissing with milliards years of cold space and pain and hate. He raised his palm.

The time was gone again. The light was gone. Only blackness. The energy stopped and then ripped through. It tore the time and darkness to pieces. The blinding red light swept everything away.

Darius watched the horizon drown in the crimson shine. He thought he had gone mad. Screams of horror filled the air. Homeless souls filled the space.

Later everything stilled.

Long silence settled around after the shine finally ended and the snow returned to its natural color. There was nothing except bare ice on the other side left. The snowflakes lazily circled in the cool air and slowly sank to the ground.

Darius turned to Athara who was standing with his back to him and looking at the horizon while the wind rustled his long hair. Athara turned around, his blue eyes settled on an unconscious Gohan who was lying on the bare snow together with all non-magic-users; the force he had used had been too much for them.

Athara turned back to look at the empty ice field behind him. "Delaros," Athara's unusually sharp voice cut through the silence, "I'll escort you and these men to the shore, but as soon as we are there, I'll take Gohan with me and we'll leave; I won't be any part of that foolish prophecy, for a God shall not interfere into life of mortals like that. Build your future yourself," he said softly. "Don't try to follow us or hinder in any other way, or I shall destroy your body and soul. You shall never find your way back to life."

"Yes, my Lord," Delaros suddenly fell to his knees. "Forgive me I didn't recognize you!" trembling, he bowed his head.

Lavender-haired head slowly shifted to look at a kneeling Delaros.

Athara blinked his eyes. He brushed over his cold forehead. Darkness left the blue.

Suddenly, Athara's face heated up. "Stop that," he waved his arms, indicating for Delaros to get up.

Darius just managed to stare at the scene before his eyes. He was hot and cold at the same time. He nervously wrung his hands while realization was settling in his mind. Athara had never been a light-headed bragger… And it seemed that while drunken Athara had always enclosed to his true self. Athara was the most powerful creature he had ever seen.

"Tarrus…?" Darius stammered.

"Umm?" Athara turned to him. "Oh…" he blushed. "I'm not… Err… I mean I was… I am, but not exactly…" Athara rubbed his forehead in frustration; he didn't know how to explain that.

Darius slumped to the ground, his fists clenching the cold snow and turning it into a warm liquid. From the ground he stared at the young and beautiful face above.

"For… Forgive me, my Lord…" Darius breathed. "I… I didn't realize…"

Athara smiled at him. He nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders then suddenly swayed and fell face down into the snow.

XXXXX

"Athara? Athara, baby, c'mon," Gohan shook the lavender-haired man gently. Athara's dark eyelashes fluttered. "Athara..?" Gohan brushed long hair behind Athara's ear. "Hey, sweetheart," he kissed Athara's pale cheek as the blue eyes finally opened. "You scared us…"

"Umm…?" Athara weakly brushed with his hand over his forehead. He was freezing cold. He looked around; they were on the same frozen sea. He was lying on some kind of cloth, a thick cloak draped over his body. He felt horrible. His body was painfully raw with overusing the power. It was a miracle he wasn't dead yet – he didn't expect this body could have withstood the merging of the entity and power into one.

Gohan helped Athara to sit up. "You have been unconscious for almost four hours… I was very worried – everybody recovered, and you still stayed down…"

"Oh…" Athara exhaled. He felt dizzy, the memories one big blur; this human body was useless when it came to things like this – besides all other annoying things it couldn't accommodate all of the memories. "What happened?" he asked while watching the men that had gathered around Delaros and Darius and listened to something Delaros was talking about.

Gohan wrapped Athara tighter into cloak. "I'm not very sure. Everybody was unconscious. Darius said that the mob was annihilated by a God. Some Tarrus or whatever the name is."

Despite being on the verge of blacking out again, Athara chuckled. "He's the main God of sorcerers and mages, don't you know that?"

Gohan rolled his eyes. "I don't give a damn about gods; though, it's good that this one carried his ass over here to help us."

Athara smiled. He leaned into the warmth that was offered. He closed his eyes and exhaled into Gohan's chest. It felt so good to feel Gohan's arms around him, to know that he was worried about.

"Gods, sweetheart," Gohan whispered into the lavender hair, "I was so afraid… We just found each other, and when I thought that everything was going to end like that… I was so afraid…" he squeezed Athara to him.

Athara shut his eyes tightly. Oh, he just wanted to stay like that forever, those words being repeated by the echo in his head. "I was afraid, too… I don't want to lose you…" he clung to Gohan, feeling his eyes filling with hot tears. He was afraid, too, Gohan probably had no idea how he was afraid.

Gohan's fingers entangled into the silky hair, massaging Athara's scalp. "Shh…" he raised Athara's head to look into the man's blue eyes. "You won't."

Athara crossed the distance that was between their faces and pressed his lips to Gohan's. He didn't even care that Delaros and Darius had finished talking, and everybody now was looking at him and Gohan. He was desperate. He needed that kiss, that closeness like of thirst dying man needed a gulp of water. He needed to know he was doing right.

Gohan answered the kiss with the same desperation and need. Athara moaned into Gohan's mouth; if not the cold and those men around them, he'd have gone for more.

Shivering, Gohan broke the kiss. He embraced Athara once again. They stayed like that for a while, then Gohan kissed Athara's temple. "We should get going. We'll freeze if we stay here for longer…" Gohan said. "I can carry you if you can't walk," he said to Athara, standing up.

Gohan looked at Athara questioningly as he didn't move, only gazed into his eyes.

"I love you so much…" Athara whispered.

Gohan felt his throat tighten. He had never cried before, but now he felt like it. He reached out to stroke Athara's cheek. "The same here, sweetheart…" he said in a hoarse voice, feeling Athara's face lean into his palm.

"So lovely…" Tyari purred behind Gohan's back. "I even feel uncomfortable…"

Athara's blue gaze touched Tyari then left his side to settle on Darius and Delaros who were silently standing aside. Athara turned to look back at Gohan. He smiled then tried to get up. He lightly swayed but managed to stand with Gohan supporting him. This was going to be a long walk.

Athara silently waited for Gohan to button his cloak. While watching Gohan's fingers work on his cloak, he was thinking of many things. Darius and Delaros didn't try to kill him while he was unconscious. He wondered why. Even though his body confused the hell out of him and always hindered to see the whole picture, he wasn't naïve. The two sorcerers or at least one of them had the perfect opportunity to get rid of him. Why didn't they do that? Had they been afraid? Had they been loyal? Or maybe they simply thought that they wouldn't manage to keep the sea frozen until they reach the shore on their own..? Though, most likely they knew that Tarrus would get them for that at any cost; Gods never liked to be outsmarted.

And they didn't tell anyone who he was. Well, probably no one would have believed that anyway; he just looked like a fuckable youngster. This body was way too different from what he was. From the very second he was born as a human, as Athara, this body just hindered him, Tarrus, – it couldn't accommodate much energy, bigger intakes just knocked him out cold. The energy and efforts he used were too much for flesh and bones. And Tarrus' mind and knowledge and memories of millions of years…they just didn't fit in that tiny skull, and so Athara was born.

During those several years on the Earth he even managed to develop some kind of depression and inferiority complex. And all that while being a part of a God. It was confusing and scary, for he didn't know how it might end; nobody before Tarrus left their realm and went to the Earth to wander between mortals. Probably Tarrus was a fool to do that, but now he Athara didn't think that. Because he found what he had been looking for. Both of them.

Gohan lifted Athara's chin after he was done with buttoning Athara's cloak. Athara smiled at him and then just slumped unconscious into Gohan's arms.

XXXXX

While slowly cutting down the distance between them and the shore, he had many things to think about. First, he wondered who were all those sorcerers and mages that had wanted to gut them. Second, it meant that Delaros and Darius were clearly involved into something deadly serious. Into something that had brought the anger of other sorcerers and even of mages upon them. Rarely did mages and sorcerers work together and this was another proof that Delaros and Darius were badly fucked up.

Third, it seemed that the Gods were smiling upon them – the entire mob wiped out… He was badly regretting that he hadn't seen how everything happened. Not because he wanted to gloat over the death of his enemy, but because he wasn't very sure if it was everything like Delaros and Darius said.

He had gotten into such a mess! And it wasn't even his fight, not his enemy. Though, he had nothing to complain about - the money that he was going to get paid for accompanying Delaros made that his fight. That was the price for selling one's soul. He couldn't wait for this to end. As Athara promised to go with him, he simply wanted this to end as soon as possible. To take the money, to settle somewhere and to happily live.

Fourth, he wasn't sure what, but something had changed. Yes, the weather got better, but it wasn't that. Delaros and Darius kept away from him and Athara. They didn't say a word to Athara after he came round. The younger male seemed not to notice that. Though, maybe he did… Sometimes it was hard to figure Athara out. Even if he loved the man, they had just recently met and it didn't mean he always knew what Athara was thinking about. Sometimes his lover surprised him into the inability to move, like then, when they saw that mob approaching. And sometimes some of Athara's words…

Gohan looked at Athara who was walking beside him. The lavender-haired man felt much better – the man regained his strength and was walking without his help. Gohan couldn't help smiling as Athara's sapphire eyes concentrated on him. Athara smiled back at him.

XXXXX

Athara was sitting in a tent, silently watching Darius melt snow into water. Athara sighed. He snapped his fingers, filling the flask and the other six flasks that were standing on the ground at once. Darius almost dropped the bottle in unexpectedness.

Athara stood up and walked over too him. He could see that Darius was trying very hard not to feel intimidated. Of course the man was failing.

"Are you avoiding me?" Athara asked, already knowing the answer. His eyes flared ice while he used his power to maintain and strengthen the ice that was covering the sea. He was doing this only then when Gohan was not around him.

Athara smiled as Darius uncomfortably shifted. Athara's eyes changed back to their sapphire color after he was finished with the task. He swayed as a wave of dizziness washed over him. He knew he needed to separate the entity from this body not to exert himself too much, but he wanted to talk with Darius before that.

"I had been serious then, on the ship, when I said that you are the closest thing to a friend I have ever had… I wouldn't ever hurt you," Athara brushed his lavender hair back.

Darius didn't say anything only shifted under Athara's intent gaze. He finally raised his head to look at Athara. "I'm glad to hear that, of course… But…well…you are a God…"

Athara rolled his eyes. His long hair ruffling, he carefully sat down onto the cloak that was stretched on the ground. "Well… I'm not exactly a God… I mean, I am, but it's not that it's ME who is a God, but… Ehh…that's complicated… But Gods need friends, too…" he smiled then.

Darius was silent. He lowered the flask to the ground. "When I think that you…your Lordship," he corrected himself, "destroyed all those men in a flash…"

Athara looked at him, surprised, and then laughed, his young silver voice tinkling in the tent. "I'm surprised you think about them…" he gave an amused smile to the short-haired man. "You rarely get worried about such things when it comes to your own survival… Just think about those twenty men in Frial," Athara's amused eyes watched Darius sweat. "Yeah, that was over sixty years ago, but Tarrus has a quite good memory… After all he lent you the power to get rid of them," Athara chuckled, brushing his long hair behind his ear.

Athara's smirk disappeared. Abruptly, he got up. There was concern on his face. "I suppose Tarrus got soft or something, for today he'd have killed them all without a second thought…" Athara mused then. He cocked his head to the side. "And all he…we did now was send them home…and take away the ability to magic from some of them. Well, yes, he killed those two that attacked the two running sailors…" Athara's blue eyes concentrated on Darius. "Does that make him…me a better person or even worse, a hypocrite? I suppose I…or he…or only I…" Athara shook his head, confused.

"I don't want Gohan to hate me after he…" Athara spun around on his heal, turning away from Darius shocked face. "I…he…doesn't actually…doesn't actually understand the most ways you, people, live… It used to be black or white for him. Now it's gray… I suppose I…he…we loved the woman that gave birth to me… Why I'm carrying those stupid daggers with me otherwise..? But it's all… It's so confusing…" he shook his head, long lavender hair cascading around his shoulders.

After a long pause Athara turned back to look at Darius. "Being a God isn't as fun as you, think it might be…" he shrugged. "Though, yes, while Tarrus hadn't been locked in this body, I…he…would have never had thoughts like this. I suppose too less of place and limited abilities make one search for more possibilities and strive for more… I suppose he understands now why all of you are flouncing about in the world so much…"

"Flouncing about…?" Darius muttered in disbelief.

Athara shrugged. "Let's say Tarrus had thought he has been unique when he realized that there was something missing in his "perfect" life. And when he descended here… he felt such a fool… Everybody here strives for something…Life here is way complicated than he had presumed… His calmness and balance were gone… Or was it only because we became two separate beings…?" Athara looked at Darius, not being sure. "When he overtakes…" Athara shook his head not finishing.

"Actually…" Darius drawled. "It's strange that your Lordship says that… Usually persons who have enough or even too much of everything are the ones that can't find the place in this world. Greed is a great rod of mankind..."

"Greed?" Athara cocked his head. "Yes, I suppose you're right…"

"I told your Lordship before… The ones who have power… Power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely… I'm very surprised to see your Lordship has qualms because of several petty lives…" Darius smiled at Athara.

Athara laughed softly. His blue eyes swept over Darius. "I'm Athara – I'm only a small part of his entity. Then…there we were together, I only used the power, knowledge and experience I'm able to access because I'm a part of him. But if there was the need, Tarrus would overtake over this body…"Athara sighed. "I'm not telling that he's quick to kill… It's that he is a different person than I am… You shouldn't see us as one. We have different standpoints and opinions and ways of acting...even if I'm only a part of him…" Athara silenced. "You have a very interesting way of thinking," he said then. "I'd like to have discussions like this more frequently… But using his memories and experience… It's tiring this body… Tarrus' mind and memories don't have enough place…and I'm not that smart on my own…" he smiled once again then went back to his clock and sat down. His eyes closed.

"We can conti…" Darius silenced after Gohan entered the tent. Darius became aware that at some degree Athara/Tarrus always was aware of what was going on around him. That didn't surprise him.

TBC


	10. Part 10

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters. I'm not getting any profit while using them.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Mirai Trunks x Gohan. Bishounen ("pretty boy"). Absolute OOC.

A/N 1: Had to cut a naughty scene again. Got to other sites if you want to read it.

**Dragons a****nd Yaoi**

by chayron(lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 10

They walked for one day more, and, as the day went to an end, finally, far in the distance, they saw the lights of a lighthouse.

"Finally," Athara breathed through chattering teeth.

"As soon as you are there, you are getting a hot bath and a huge bowl of soup," Gohan declared, taking in Athara's blue lips and red cheeks and nose.

"Don't torture me with those thoughts… Just go faster!" Athara groaned.

"You are the one that is lagging behind…" Gohan reminded Athara by pulling him by his arm. The last several hours he had to support Athara because the younger man was dangerously close to falling over from fatigue. Now they were lagging behind all other men.

"Then pull me faster…!" Athara groaned again. "I want a hot bath!"

"No, seriously, you are worse than a woman," Gohan shook his head, dragging the younger male after him.

"You are going to scrub my back for that!" Athara muttered under his breath.

XXXXX

At about midnight they approached the harbor. Delaros paid the captain, and the four of them separated from the crew.

"Tyari," Gohan growled after twenty minutes of walking. "I'm tired and angry, and if you don't get the fuck out of here, I'll really kill you," he hissed after Tyari tried to follow Athara for the fifth time. "We saved your skin, now get lost!"

Tyari pouted. "Athara, tell that asshole that you want that I'd go together with you."

"I don't," Athara snorted.

"See?" Tyari squealed happily. "He loves me!"

"For fuck's sake…" Darius suddenly turned around, grabbing Tyari by his neck and lifting him up in the air. "You run, or you are dead…" he softly said to Tyari's face. "Athara…?" Darius grinned.

Athara smirked. A blue blast formed in his palm. Tyari started to profusely sweat and then to run fast after the blast had hit directly under his feet.

With his brow raised, Gohan turned to Athara. "I didn't know you could do that… I just have figured out how you can earn for a living…" he muttered. "There're always are people who can't get their loaned money back…"

Athara just tiredly smiled at him.

"I think this one will do," Delaros pointed his hand at a dark inn a bit farther.

"How do you think, will we manage to get in so late?" Darius sighed.

"Sure we will. Just shake a bag of money next to the windows for the owner to hear," Athara snorted.

Athara was right. As soon as the owner saw the coins shining in the moonlight, the door was widely thrust open, the maids woken up.

The four of them were shown to their room (Gohan and Athara settled in one room, and Delaros with Darius in another) then came back down for some hot meal. After they went downstairs they found one maid whirling in the kitchen, fixing something to eat.

XXXXX

"Here, first drink this," Gohan pushed a mug of Whiskey under Athara's nose. While sitting down at the man's side he laughed at Athara's facial expression. "C'mon, drink it. I don't want you to get pneumonia or anything like that."

Athara looked at Gohan then back at the mug. He reached out his hand for the mug.

"Oh, Gods, it's disgusting!" Athara choked on the liquid. With his face contorted, he proceeded to cough.

"You have to drink at least half of it," Gohan insisted. With his thumb he wiped the trickle off Athara's chin. "We can share," he purred before licking at his finger.

Mesmerized, Athara watched Gohan's tongue brush over his thumb. Suddenly, the air in the tavern grew unbearably hot.

"Gh…Goh…" Athara stammered into Gohan's mouth as his lips were sealed.

Athara quickly looked around then was again caught into a coughing and blushing frenzy. "Gohan…" he muttered after the coughing has subsided, "we are in a public place…"

Gohan's breathing hitched – Athara had no idea how seducing his words were… The mix of Athara's cute hesitation and obvious wish to go to bed with him as soon as possible made his blood boil. "Damn…" he groaned, "just finish that Whiskey and let's go upstairs. I can't wait any longer. One minute more and it will fall off… Four days without sex…"

Athara blushed. "It's not that long. And you somehow had survived that earlier…" despite his words, his palm quickly enclosed the mug.

"It was only because I didn't know how good it feels inside you…" Gohan purred at him.

Athara hiccupped loudly in surprise. "You have been spending too much time with Tyari…" he frowned after recovering.

"Quite the opposite, sweetheart…" Gohan chuckled. "The more time I spend with you, the more I want you… Or should I say – the more time I spend inside you… The face you make while coming…" he just loved teasing Athara.

"Uhh…" after noticing Delaros coming over to their table, Athara loudly coughed and panicky waved his hands at Gohan to cut it off.

Gohan turned around to look at Delaros. "I'll get you something nice and hot," he said then before leaving the table.

Athara watched Gohan push past Delaros. This was getting too intense.

"Tomorrow evening I expect you to fire Gohan," Athara said to Delaros after he sat down opposite him. Athara downed the rest of the mug. "Yuck!" he coughed, noisily pushing the mug away. "How can one drink this shit to his pleasure?!"

"Yes, my Lord," Delaros nodded.

"Let's avoid formalities," Athara raised his hand. He didn't want Gohan to hear any of this. "So, tomorrow we all will go down to have breakfast, then we'll go back to our rooms to rest and in the evening, we'll gather for the meal, and then you'll fire Gohan, and we two will peacefully leave the next morning. And don't think anything stupid – I might be soft-hearted, but I suggest thinking what Tarrus would do if you decided to play with us…"

Delaros bowed his head. "I'm not tempted to try my luck."

"Good for you," Athara smiled.

A bowl of hot chicken soup appeared under Athara's nose. Startled, he raised his eyes to Gohan who was standing at the table.

"Will you let us eat calmly?" Gohan glared at Delaros. "We just have been walking through snow for four days. Let him rest at least this evening," he sat down next to Athara, opposite Delaros.

Delaros looked at Athara. With a hardly discernible movement of his head, he indicated for Delaros to leave.

"He just pisses me off," Gohan snorted.

Athara didn't say anything just looked at Gohan with the same wistful expression in his eyes. He knew that Gohan was blaming Delaros for getting them into danger in the sea and recently on the ice. And he surmised that Gohan was suspecting Delaros in trying to seduce or molest him, which was complete nonsense, but he had already noticed that Gohan tended to be quite jealous and possessive over him. But it was no use in explaining anything – his lover wouldn't believe him anyway, and he wasn't ready to tell the truth yet.

"Hey, eat it up," Gohan pushed the bowl of soup closer to Athara. "I'll get some meat now," he said, putting his own bowl on the table. "Oh, you finished it?" he looked at the empty mug in Athara's hand. "Want some more?" he reached out to take the mug from Athara.

"Gods, no!" Athara gasped, aghast.

Gohan laughed heartily. "Okay, calm down. I'll get some tea for you." He took the mug.

"Gohan?"

"Um?" Gohan turned around to look at Athara.

"Thanks," Athara smiled.

XXXXX

"Athara?"

"Mmm?" Athara squirmed on the bed.

"Someone promised me a nice hot bath…" Gohan looked at the younger man's back. After they had eaten, Athara became sleepy, and, when they entered their room, Athara simply slumped on the bed with all his clothes and threatened to fall asleep.

"It's okay…" Athara yawned. "I'm not angry with you anymore. You don't need to scrub my back…"

"And if I want to?"

Gohan waited for an answer then sighed as there was none. Athara just fell asleep. He knew Athara was exhausted and the best for that was warm food, liquids and some sleep, but still…

"Damn…" Gohan sighed again. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Athara to unbutton his cloak. But after turning the younger man around and taking his cloak off, he didn't feel like letting go – Athara's limp body in his arms called out something instinctively protective inside him.

Gohan brushed with his fingers over Athara's smooth cheek. It amazed him that Athara could so peacefully sleep, not reacting to any sounds, movements or even touching. He had never met anyone like Athara before… Athara… Athara was soft but at the same time had quite a character. From the first sight one would call Athara naïve and childish. But Athara really wasn't that. Athara just liked a peaceful and simple approach.

Gohan stroked Athara tousled hair. And in bed… In bed they fitted perfectly. If Athara seemed to love the thought of being physically and sexually dominated, he, on other hand, loved having the other man under his control. Yes, they fitted perfectly… He had never felt such passion and lust for anybody before meeting Athara. That was something…uplifting in that, something that had set him free but at the same time became an obsession.

Yes, he perfectly knew that he was in love with Athara. Though, he was worried that in the end Athara would simply follow Delaros, and he'd stay alone. He prayed that it would never happen; in the end Athara himself asked him if he'd go with him.

He simply hoped that Athara felt at least half of that what he felt for Athara.

XXXXX

"Mhhhmhh…" Athara wiggled among the sheets. He opened his eyes and yawned. He looked through the window. The sun was already high in the sky.

Athara turned to look back at the bed. There was a bush of black hair on a pillow. Athara smiled and snuggled to Gohan's back. He put his chin on Gohan's shoulder.

"Ayayiiiii!!!" Athara yelped as he was thrown out of the bed. "Goddamit!" he glared at Gohan while rubbing the back of his head that he had hit into a corner of a small cabinet while falling. "Gods smite you!" he rubbed his head again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Gohan jumped out of the bed. He quickly leaned over Athara. "You okay?" he reached out to Athara's head to look for blood.

"I'm fine," Athara slapped Gohan's hand away. He glared at Gohan while feeling his head for bumps.

"I'm sorry…" Gohan sighed, sitting down next to Athara. "But how many times did I tell you? – Don't touch me while I'm asleep."

Athara glared at him again. "So what I'm supposed to do if I want to smooch a little?"

Gohan chuckled. "First I'd suggest waking me up."

Athara looked at him for some time. "That does sound reasonable," he said.

What he truly loved about the younger man was that despite Athara's stubborn character, his sudden fiery outbursts easily ceased. One moment Athara could be pissed to no end, other times he just let it slip.

"Are you really okay?" Gohan reached out to feel Athara's head. He ruffled through the lavender hair but it seemed that Athara had just got a small bump on his head. "Here," he brushed with his lips over the place, "will heal instantly."

"Ouch!" Athara jerked in Gohan's arms. "You'll finish me off!" he complained at the sudden pain.

"That can be arranged," Gohan smirked, reaching his hand in between Athara's thighs. "Mmmm…" he purred, "I see you wanted more than to smooch a little…" he lowered his hand then trailed it up again, this time underneath Athara's shirt.

Athara had no idea how he got most of his clothes off, but he was damn glad that he did. He bit his lip as Gohan's palm perfectly molded around him. He slightly spread his legs to give it more access.

xxx

INSERTION OF A LEMONY SCENE. Go to Adultfanfiction net or MediaMiner org if you want to read it.

XXXXX

Gohan watched Athara stir his soup around in the bowl. The two were sitting downstairs in the inn and eating their late breakfast. There were only several people around. As Gohan and Athara were too late to show up, Delaros and Darius already had their breakfast and left to look around in the city.

"Hey, it's cold already, just eat it up…" Gohan said after five minutes of Athara stirring the bowl nonstop.

The spoon in Athara's soup stilled. "Ah…yeah…" Athara looked at his bowl.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Gohan asked while munching his cooked meat with some strange looking vegetables.

"Ah, no… I just… I'm just a little lightheaded…"

"Lightheaded?" Gohan raised his head. "You caught cold? But you look fine to me…"

Athara blushed. "No… I meant…"

Gohan's brow rose.

"I'm simply happy…"

"Oh." Gohan felt himself blush, too. "I suppose it's a good thing…" he chuckled, suddenly feeling like some fourteen-year-old idiot. "Well…I'm happy, too."

"Really?" Athara raised his head from his bowl.

"Sure, thing," Gohan winked at him. "Had never had so much fun since I was fifteen and figured out what to do with a girl…"

Athara rolled his eyes. He was already used to Gohan, like most men, avoiding talking about his feelings. "I thought you were homosexual…"

"That depends on circumstances," Gohan laughed. "With you around it's better to be homosexual."

"You have a very nasty habit to think with your other end…" Athara commented.

"Somehow I didn't hear you complain about that in bed…" Gohan chuckled.

Athara painted bright red. "True…" he muttered, starting to finally eat his soup. "But maybe it's because I don't have anything to compare it to…"

"Athara?" Gohan said after several seconds of silence.

"Um?" Athara raised his head.

"You can be calm, for you will never have anyone to compare it to," Gohan calmly assured him. "And if I ever find out that you did sleep with someone else, I promise you'll never do that again. Clear?"

Athara stared at him, his spoon halfway to his mouth. "Uh…huh…" he stammered then.

"That's okay then," Gohan grinned at him, pushing Athara's hand with the spoonful to his mouth. "I just want you to know that I'm being serious with you…"

Athara swallowed around the spoon. "It just had sounded like a promise to kill me…" his blue eyes darkened.

"Oh no, I won't touch you… Well, unless some serious spanking…" Gohan chuckled, but his smile wasn't pleasant. "But if you cared for the guy, you wouldn't do that…"

Athara didn't say anything, just dipped his spoon back into the bowl. "The same goes for you, then. Only that I'd kill you both," he said softly.

Gohan sat there, blinking. This was not the first time when Athara, his sweet and lovely Athara, managed to send shivers down his spine.

"Then it's a deal," Gohan raised his mug with beer. He poured some of it into Athara's empty cup, and they drank to it.

While eating they chatted this and that, then Gohan went to the lavatory.

Athara sat at the table musing what he was going to do next. Things were going exactly how he wanted them to go. He was very happy about it, but it seemed that everything was too good to be true. Besides he couldn't forget what he had seen then in the ship, in that mug…

"Hey."

Athara raised his head to look at a huge dark-haired man that was hovering over him. "Hey…" he answered. He felt a bit uncomfortably when the man didn't say anything, only stared at him. "Do you want something?" Athara asked.

"I just wanted to see if you are as beautiful as you look from a distance," the man chuckled, suggesting his mug with wine to Athara.

Athara painted bright red. "Ehh…" he stammered, waving his hands against him, refusing the drink. "I don't actually like strong liquors…"

"Appears you really are…" the man chuckled again, downing the rest of the mug in one swig. "Do you like men?" he winked his left eye at Athara.

Athara's blue eyes widened. That was the quickest courting he had ever had. "Ehh…" he stammered again. "Well, yeah…but… Hey!" Athara jerked his arm as the man grabbed him and began dragging after him. "Hey! Let go!" Athara yelled after realizing that the man wanted to bring him upstairs where possibly his room was.

"For fuck's sake…" Gohan groaned after witnessing the scene. "I leave you for a minute and…" he chased upstairs after the two men. "Hey you," he grabbed the bulky man by his shoulder, spinning him around. "This one is mine. Look for someone else to play with."

The man looked at Athara who was unsuccessfully trying to get his arm free from his iron hold. "So why didn't you say you had a boyfriend?"

"I said to let go of me! Get your dirty hands off me!" Athara yelled, getting his nails deep into the man's skin. The man yelped and let go of him. "You didn't ask anything about any boyfriend, you letch!" Athara hissed, jabbing his heel into the man's foot. "How dare you?! Just sneak on people like this!" he smacked the dazed man in his face. "Just grab and drag them into bed! Is this how you understand a relationship?!" he yelled, kicking the man into his knee.

The man grabbed his knee in pain. Gohan just slapped himself on his forehead. To prevent Athara from kicking and clawing at the man again, he grabbed Athara by his collar. "C'mon sweetheart, let's go. This obviously had been a misunderstanding," he peeled Athara away and dragged after himself.

"Damn hellcat…" the man muttered while rubbing his bursting knee. "And I didn't even get kissed!"

"Beat him or something!" Athara hissed while struggling. "He'd have fucked me to death, and you don't care at all!" he spat. "Do something!"

Gohan sighed. He turned around, back to the man. "Listen, don't ever touch this one again. If you do, I'll let him have his way with you and I won't save you next time…"

Athara bristled up. "And you call yourself a boyfriend?! You…you…raw youth!" he yelled at Gohan's back. "You damn… Anybody else would have torn him to pieces! And…"

"I thought you have been perfectly managing to dislodge his arm and knee on your own…" Gohan rolled his eyes, dragging Athara downstairs.

"You shameless piece of a coward!" Athara spat. "And what if he had…"

"Athara, sweetheart, can you shut up?" Gohan sighed, after all people that were downstairs, raised their heads to look at them both.

"Don't tell me to shut up, you moronic sadist!" Athara yanked his arm, trying to get free. "I'll never ever go anywhere with you anymore! And…"

"Oyo, hey, can I have some tea?" Gohan waved at the staring waitress. "A big pot? With much honey?"

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Athara sibilated, fuming.

"Yes, yes, sorry," Gohan nodded, pushing Athara down into the seat. "Please continue. People here are very interested…" Gohan motioned with his hand at the hushed tavern. "Everyone's eyes are only on you…"

"I don't give a damn! What the hell are you looking at?!" Athara hissed at a red-haired guy that was sitting at the next table and watching the scene before his eyes, openmouthed. "Look at your fried eggs!" Athara grabbed a glass with salt from the table and threw it at the red-haired man. "And why do I have to be in love with such an idiot?!" Athara groaned at Gohan after the red-haired guy fell unconscious under the table. "You don't do anything else only wave that your sword around! And also wave that your other …around!"

Gohan shook his head in disbelief. Athara forgot all about his shyness while steamed-up.

"And you never…"

"Here," Gohan grabbed a huge mug that just arrived on the table, "have some tea, love."

Athara's pupils dilated in anger. "Grrr…" he grabbed a dirty plate from the next table, being prepared to smash it on Gohan's face.

"Nice, hot, with much honey…" Gohan nodded his head, pushing the mug over to Athara. "And the scent…" he inhaled lungful to demonstrate.

"Really?" Athara looked at the mug, interested. "Much honey?" his left hand with the dirty plate faltered.

"Yes, made especially for you," Gohan nodded, crossing his fingers. He sighed in relief after Athara grabbed the mug and began drinking. Gohan shrugged at everyone's wide eyes. "So what do you say? Let's go to look around after you drink?"

"Um-huh," Athara nodded, not raising his head from the mug. "But first I want to have a bath finally." He thought a moment. "I want to look at that statue we passed by when we first arrived…" he dreamily looked at the ceiling. "It looked so beautiful…"

"Okay, we'll go there," Gohan nodded. Thank Gods, he thought, the storm has passed. He relaxed on his bench. Once figured out, Athara was easy to handle.

At first Gohan talked with a maid then waited until Athara finished his tea, and then they both went upstairs. After about half an hour came several maids with a tub and hot buckets of water.

"And no soap again…" Athara sighed after observing the steaming tub and several towels that were left. He snapped his fingers.

Gohan blinked at the floor where several various smelling soap bars fell. He jumped back as a bottle of shampoo bumped at his feet.

Athara spun around, only now noticing Gohan standing behind his back. "Ehh…" he stammered.

Gohan stared at Athara for some time then leaned down to pick the bottle up. "And I wondered why the hell we had so much soap around… Athara… How powerful are you exactly?" he looked at Athara.

Athara squirmed under Gohan's gaze. "It's just soap… I'm good at copying things…"

"And that blast earlier…? Athara, don't lie to me… No sorcerer or mage can do both things…"

"You are wrong," Athara shook his head. "They are very rare, but there are…"

Gohan looked at Athara, confused. "Really? And you are one of them?"

"I…" Athara brushed over his forehead. "Yes," he finally nodded, "I am," he lied.

"It's okay…" Gohan walked over to Athara, worried; Athara looked pale and scared. "But why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I…I…You have actually never asked…" Athara muttered. "You… You don't seem to like anything that has anything to do with magic…"

Gohan sighed. He brushed over Athara's hair. "Silly thing… I went off with a group of sorcerers and mages… And I fell in love with…" he looked at Athara, confused. "Hey, so what are you now? How to present you to others? A mage or a sorcerer?"

Gohan gasped as suddenly Athara pressed to him, his shoulders shaking with sobs. Gohan silently watched Athara cry then softly ruffled the lavender hair. "No, but really… You are worse than a woman…"

"I know…" Athara sobbed.

Gohan chuckled. "Hey, calm down. Let's go to bathe or the water will get cold."

Athara hiccupped several times then nodded. "Yeah…sorry," he pulled away. He started undressing then, after noticing that Gohan was watching him, blushed.

"Come here," Gohan reached for him. He brushed over Athara's wet cheeks. "Tears don't suit you." He lowered his head to inhale Athara's scent. He realized he was addicted to it.

Athara's breathing hitched as Gohan started unfastening his breeches. He stood silently while Gohan was pulling them down and he didn't move either while the older male was pulling his light tunic over his head. He didn't know how, but it didn't matter how many times he slept with Gohan, somehow it was always overwhelming. And when he stood naked against Gohan he felt not as much flustered as happy and aroused.

Gohan smiled when Athara started to undress him. Athara usually acted shy, but lately he noticed that Athara seemed to blossom, his natural sexuality and desires wining over his upbringing. Sometimes he thought he knew why Athara hated his father; it must have been rather an unpleasant experience to have grown in an environment where he had to meet many expectations he hadn't been able to fulfill to. Even though he didn't know anything from the Athara's previous life, Athara, as the only son of his father must have been expected to marry and have a bunch of kids by now. Actually…actually he couldn't imagine Athara with a woman. For him it worked both ways – he rather chose a person than a sex, and Athara… Athara probably would be a wonderful husband, attentive and understanding, but except that… Nah…

Gohan pulled Athara after him into the tub. As promised, he started to wash Athara. He started from Athara's hair, wetting it then rubbed the shampoo into it.

"I love the smell of it," Gohan said while massaging Athara's scalp.

"Yes…" Athara purred, his eyes closed, his body completely relaxed against the edge of the tub. "I noticed that this one is which you like the most…"

"Umm…" Gohan massaged Athara's temples. "I see you can be quite cunning when need be…"

"And you love when my shoulders are naked… And when I suck on your fingers…" Athara continued to softly purr.

"Are you tempting me again…?" Gohan smiled, cupping Athara's head.

"Yes…" Athara purred.

"Little slut…" Gohan affectionately kissed Athara on his mouth.

"But only yours…" Athara answered the kiss.

Gohan laughed softly. He licked at Athara's lower lip. "You do know how to excite a man, don't you…?"

Athara's shivered when Gohan's hand trailed its path from his chest to his lower stomach. "I do try…" he moaned.

Gohan pressed Athara to the side of the tub. Athara's eyes closed, long eyelashes fluttering against the satin skin. He felt Athara's soft sigh against his chest. Wondering and overwhelmed, Gohan brushed with his thumb over those plump inviting lips. He still couldn't believe he had met Athara, and everything that before his eyes belonged to him.

"You can't imagine how you turn me on…" he whispered before kissing Athara fully on his mouth. "No, you can't realize what you do to me…"

Athara groaned into Gohan's mouth. "Hnn…"

Gohan took a sponge into his hand. He trailed it up Athara's chest. He brushed over Athara's chest with it for some time watching how the sponge left reddish marks on Athara's skin. "Love when you're so hot, reddish and wet…" he grinned before leaning to take Athara's left nipple into his mouth.

"Un…" Athara's fingers fisted into Gohan's black hair. "Ahhh…" he moaned as Gohan's fingers teased his other nipples. "Ach… L-let me wash your hair…"

"Yeah… You do have a fetish of long hair…" Gohan purred, licking the nipple, making Athara gasp again.

"It stinks…" Athara moaned. "But yes, I do…mmm…like it…och…when it's clean…"

Gohan chuckled. "Will you wash it for me then?"

"Sure…"Athara purred. He snapped his fingers.

The next second Gohan was drenched over by a huge warm stream landing on his head.

"The short variant…" Athara purred before pulling wide-eyed Gohan to him. "Comes very handy when I don't have time for my beauty toilets…" he smiled before wrapping his arms around Gohan.

"A very useful trick," Gohan agreed, his tongue darting out to sweep over Athara's collarbone.

XXXXX

They went for a walk later. As promised, Gohan took Athara the statue they had passed when entering the city first.

He watched the younger man admire the statue.

"I wonder if anyone can tell when and why it was built here…" Athara trailed his palm over the stone.

Gohan pulled out from his thoughts. He looked at the statue. It was a young woman with a big jar. He didn't have any knowledge of arts. All he could tell was that it was a beautiful woman. He was a man after all.

"We could ask someone," Gohan suggested, looking around.

"Ah, yeah," Athara nodded. He then noticed an elder woman passing by.

Gohan wanted to follow Athara, but something caught his eye. A dark dressed figure motioned for him to come closer. After approaching it, Gohan froze on the spot.

"Hey," Wadra looked at him from under the hood. "We badly need to talk. Leave that pretty doll for a moment," she dragged Gohan after her.

XXXXX

"I thought you died," Gohan muttered after taking a good swig from his mug.

Wadra snorted. "Kiasho and others saved me." She leaned back and stretched her legs. "The ship sank but we survived." She looked at Gohan. "There are several things you need to know about your precious fuckbuddy," she said.

Gohan glared at her.

"First," Wadra ignored him, "Athara is not who he says to be," she said. She raised her hand to hush Gohan. "Listen to me first. Athara is the reason why they are traveling to Angus. I don't know if you know that prophesy, but it is said that one day there will be born a man with an incredible power who will lead sorcerers and mages. He will unite them, and they will found a city of magnificent glory from where their power will reach all across the world." She gulped her wine down. "I'll translate that to you: it means that that man will conquer the world and make the non-magic users his and his henchmen's slaves."

"Yeah, I heard of that," Gohan nodded. "But there are plenty of idiotic tales, why do you care about this one?"

"Because Athara is that man," Wadra said. "He is not an innocent doe eyes. It's quite the opposite than you think. It's not Athara who's trailing along with Delaros and Darius. It's they who are following him. He's their Mirai."

Gohan stared at Wadra, stunned. The first impulse was to deny and to laugh at her face. But there were things… For example he perfectly remembered that man that had passed Athara and called him "Mirai". And Athara's power… he just recently saw that Athara was much worth than he had thought at first. And there were those little things… The ones that sometimes sent shivers down his spine…

"That mob that you met on the ice…" Wadra watched Gohan's face. "You don't remember any of it, but it was Athara who killed them all. None of them came back. And later it was he who kept the sea frozen until you all crossed it. Athara is a murderer, Gohan. He knows his goal and he won't stop against anything. You think that you know him? Think once again, then."

TBC


	11. Part 11

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters. I'm not getting any profit while using them.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Mirai Trunks x Gohan. Bishounen ("pretty boy"). Absolute OOC.

**Dragons a****nd Yaoi**

by chayron, (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 11

Gohan felt like the world had suddenly ended. For some time he didn't manage anything else only to stare in front of himself while his mind was only a hazy buzz. The first thought was to go to Athara and to shake the answers out of him. But if it was just like Wadra said? What if Athara…

"Bullshit," Gohan shook his head, finally. "I'm not going to believe this shit! What do you want? Why did you come here?!" he shouted, irritated.

"It's because of this scum Danira got killed!" Wadra hissed. "With or without your help I'll get him to pay!"

Gohan snorted. "She was killed by that sea monster. You can't shift blame on Athara!"

"It was his ass they were after!"

"Such is a work of a mercenary! What the fuck did you expect?!" Gohan hissed, leaning over the table. "And they were not after Athara!"

"The fucker had been lying to us all the time!" Wadra leaned to him, too, so that now they were almost touching with their faces. "That there would be no suspicions, we were told it was Delaros who needed protection. I'm telling you – Athara is a fucking twisted son of a bitch!"

Gohan growled in anger. If Wadra were a man he'd have simply beaten the shit out of her. He shortly stood up. "I have had enough of this!" he turned to go.

"Hey, hey, hey… Listen to our refined lady…"

Gohan turned around in surprise. He looked Kiasho up and down. He had never liked the man and didn't feel extreme joy at all that he hadn't died.

"Come, sit down," Kiasho showed Gohan back to the chair he had just left. "Come," he motioned again after Gohan refused. This time an unpleasant glimmer appeared in Kiasho's eyes. "You'd better not piss me off…" he smiled, showing his sharp yellow teeth.

Gohan gritted his teeth and sat down. He knew he had not a chance against the Master Sorcerer – Kiasho could kill him anytime.

"Okay, let's start once again," Kiasho said, motioning for a maid. He then turned to Gohan. "I know you don't like me, but I hoped that at least the refined lady would open your eyes…" he turned to the maid who had approached and ordered two mugs of beer. "Anyways, we both know that right now you're thinking with your dick and not your brains," he continued. "You are thinking that all those sweet love oaths and heavenly sex and stuff are binding you or whatever. Do you even know how many idiots like you Athara has had?" Kiasho chuckled. "I should say how many idiots had had Athara… For the slut loves sitting on the others' cocks..."

Kiasho chuckled at Gohan's red from anger face. "What do you think was between Athara and that pretty mage? Before you appeared on board they fucked nonstop. Though, Athara easily gets bored and never gets enough…so after he saw a new face…"

Gohan decided he didn't care about Kiasho's words. The words really stung and made him unsettled, but he knew the sorcerer had never been believable.

"Enough of this sweet-talk," Gohan snorted. "Better tell me what you want."

"I knew you were a very cooperative guy…" Kiasho grinned, taking his mug from the maid and motioning for Wadra to take another.

"I didn't say I would do anything yet," Gohan glared.

"And I didn't ask anything yet…" Kiasho showed his teeth again.

"Sure you will," Gohan muttered.

Kiasho only grinned again. He sipped his beer. "We need to get to Athara before he goes to Angus, for if he goes there, we wouldn't be able to stop him anymore. As the fucker won that round on the ice, and there are only several from us left, you are the only one who can get close to him. Here," after fishing in his pocket for some time he reached out a necklace for Gohan. "Put this on his neck. It dampens power. If you put this on Athara's neck, you'll have him under control – he won't be able to take it off."

Gohan looked at the necklace in disgust. "You are fucking dreaming if you think I'll put this shit on Athara's neck!"

Kiasho curled the necklace on the table, under Gohan's nose. "Take it. He'll simply get rid of you after he bores. Just keep it as insurance…"

"Go fuck yourself!" Gohan suddenly stood up. He quickly turned around and left.

"Hey, that didn't go too well…" Wadra frowned at Kiasho after Gohan slammed the door behind him.

Kiasho grinned widely. "Quite the opposite. Just watch for now," he leaned in his chair, content.

XXXXX

He couldn't believe. The nerve! Gohan cursed under his breath. Talking such shit! Okay, he agreed that sometimes Athara acted weird, but that, what Wadra and Kiasho had said… It was impossible. It was simply impossible. Athara wasn't like this. Athara would never do that. Athara would never ever do that. Definitely. Athara hadn't ever raised a hand against anyone! Even when he had been attacked he just clawed and yelled… No, there was no way Athara could ever…could ever be that man they said he was…

Huffing, Gohan opened the inn's door. Tonight he was going to have a long talk with Athara about all the stuff that bothered him. He climbed upstairs and wanted to go to his and Athara's room, but after hearing voices in their room he halted on his way. He didn't know what came over him, but instead of opening the door and stepping in, he carefully leaned to the crack between the door and the wall.

"I can't find him anywhere, my Lord," Darius fell on his knees against Athara. "It's like the earth has swallowed him!"

"Get up!" Athara motioned to Darius. "I told you not to do that! What if Gohan saw this?!" Athara frowned after Darius straightened. "Damn," Athara tugged at a curl of his lavender hair. "Where the hell is he?"

"He might have gotten attacked…" Darius shifted.

"Gohan? Attacked?" Athara rolled his eyes. "Who the hell would be stupid enough to mess with him?"

Darius smiled. "That's true. But…" he frowned then, "several hours earlier I felt some magical activity somewhere nearby… It wasn't anything we should concern ourselves…but Gohan…"

"Hmm…" Athara's blue eyes darkened. "It wouldn't be nice if I had to fight against them again…They are becoming more than annoying…" He snapped his fingers, making a kerosene lamp on the table flare to enlighten their surroundings. "Okay," he sighed, "let's wait a bit. If he doesn't come back by ten, I'll raid this damn city."

"Can't your Lordship simply look for him? Like simply scan the city?" Darius wondered, keeping himself several respectful steps away from Athara.

"I suppose I could…" Athara shrugged. "But you know that the feel of my power would cause turmoil between sorcerers and mages." He sighed, shaking his lavender head. "I don't have time for suppression of that sort of things. Neither do I care for that."

Darius nodded, "Understood."

Gohan snuck back into the shadow and flattened himself to a wall. He waited until Darius passed him. After Darius went by, he simply stood there, staring at nothing in particular. He wasn't even thinking about anything in particular – it was like a dark night fell on his mind.

He came out from his stupor only after he realized that his fingers were feeling something in his pocket. After drawing his hand out, he saw that he was holding the necklace Kiasho had given to him. Actually it was a simple tied rope with a strange looking pendulum. He shortly wondered how it got into his pocket then pushed off the wall and went to his and Athara's room.

"Oh," Athara smiled when Gohan entered the room. "Hey, where have you been?" he approached Gohan. "You just left me at that statue like that… I was worried something might have happened to you…" after noticing that something wasn't right, Athara frowned a bit unsure. "Gohan…?" Surprised, he looked at Gohan's face. "Hey!" he gasped as Gohan grabbed him by his arm. "What's that?" he blinked at a strange thing that now was dangling on his neck. "A present?"

"Yeah, a fucking present!" Gohan backhanded Athara.

Athara yelped and landed on the floor. Stunned, he raised his head. "Hey, stop that!" he struggled as Gohan grabbed him again and lifted from the floor. "What the hell?! Let go!"

"You fucking…liar!" Gohan smashed his fist into Athara's head, sending him into the wall.

Athara knocked his head into the wood. He fell to the floor while trying to clear the ringing from his head and stars from his eyes. But the next blow was fatal.

Gohan looked at unconscious Athara on the floor. The long lavender hair was spread around him, a small trickle of blood running down his split lip. Then he grabbed the limp body, and, being sure that the necklace won't fall off, tossed Athara onto his shoulder. Athara was going to regret having messed with him.

XXXXX

His head hurt.

Athara groaned softly and opened his eyes. He had to blink several times until his vision focused, and even then it somehow swam and shifted out of the shape. He was lying in some kind of…building, on the floor, in some corner it seemed. He could tell that, but not much more.

Starting to remember what happened, Athara moaned again. He looked at his neck then took the strange thing that still was there in his palm. Now he knew what it was, and he knew what happened. As his vision swam, he couldn't read the script that was inscribed on the pendulum, but he had seen several like this before.

Athara lowered the pendulum back onto his chest and tried to get up. He had to refuse the thought, for a sudden wave of sickness washed over his body. He kneeled, gasping for air then yelped in pain as his hair was grabbed and yanked up, forcing him to stand up.

"Well, good morning, sweetheart," Gohan hissed into Athara's ear from behind.

Athara winced in pain. To keep his weight and to prevent Gohan from tearing his scalp off, he leaned on the wall next to them.

"Let go," Athara rasped out. He yelped as Gohan roughly yanked his head back. He tried to pry Gohan's hand out of his hair but then he had to let go of the wall which made him lose his leverage.

Athara heavily slumped back onto the floor after Gohan let go of him. His head was spinning, dark dots dancing against his eyes. He was sick. Literally and figuratively. He had known it might happen, but this…this… Gods…

"Gohan…" Athara gasped as he was picked up again. "Listen to me…" he begged while Gohan was dragging him somewhere forward into the building. "Please… Whatever they said, it's not true. I did lie but…" he yelped in pain when Gohan tossed him to the floor again.

"I don't think you're amusing yourself anymore, are you?" Gohan hissed at the body against him.

"Gohan…" Athara winced. "It wasn't…"

"I saw you and Darius!" Gohan shouted. "You fucking slut! And how long did you think you'll be pulling this off?! Until you reach Angus?!" he screamed, through Athara's lame excuses.

Athara closed his mouth and simply listened to the curses that were falling on his back, making him hunch. His head felt like it was going to explode at any time. He started suspecting that he had suffered a concussion, which would explain why he felt so weak and could hardly see anything.

Then Athara was grabbed again, and his eyes widened as Gohan's sword probed his neck.

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying?!" Gohan yelled.

"Y-Yes…" Athara muttered. "I'm just having trouble with concentrating…" He screamed in pain as Gohan tore at his hair.

"You bitch! Still making fun out of me!?" Gohan hissed in fury, pushing Athara away from him. Athara fell back to his knees then.

"Stop it, Gohan…" Athara muttered tiredly. "I didn't think anything wrong… Just let go of me…"

Gohan snarled. "So you won't explain yourself? It's true then, isn't it?!"

"How do you expect me to defend myself if you don't let me say anything?!" Athara retorted. "Where did you get this?" he showed at his neck.

"A friend gave me!" Gohan snorted. "Don't worry, I won't take it off until I get everything from you!"

Athara smiled sadly. "No artificial things can dampen my power, Gohan – the God and I are one," he simply took the necklace off of his neck. He tossed it under Gohan's feet who stood, stupefied. "Tell Kiasho that his time will come," clenching his fists he shook his head, but instantly regretted that as the dizziness came back with the full force. "I don't intent to hurt you. Let's just simply talk now," he said after his head felt better. In his mind he laughed at his own words – first of all, in his current condition, he wasn't able to hurt anyone.

Gohan turned to look around as suddenly the door exploded. He blinked when five men crashed into the barn. One of them was Kiasho.

"There he is!" one of them motioned at Athara.

Oh shit, this is gonna hurt, Athara thought when his eyes managed to discern a colorful blast against his nose. The next second he was tossed to the side.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Gohan yelled, after rolling off Athara, his sword ready in his hand. Only then he noticed that one of the men was Kiasho.

"They are from the Council," Athara rasped out. He brushed his hair out from his face and tried to get up from the ground. He fell back down onto his hands. "Shit," he cursed while kneeling on the floor. "Get away or they'll kill you."

"Fuck kill!" Gohan hissed, launching at the group.

"No! Gohan, you don't…" Athara shouted. He felt his world freeze in a second of horror.

The impact sent Gohan sprawling away from the five men.

"Gohan!" Athara yelled, panicking. "Gohan stop! These are the Elite Sorcerers and Mages! You will die!"

"You are either incredibly stupid or want to be killed!" Kiasho howled, approaching Gohan who was gathering himself from the floor.

Oh Gods, oh Gods, oh Gods…, Athara chanted in his head, why can't I concentrate?! Why do I see only dots? If only for a second… Please… I would have a chance… Oh Gods… Gohan… HE HAD TO DO SOMETHING…

"You heard what I said then!" Kiasho continued. "Why do you protect this scum?!"

Gohan growled. "Even if so, you can't kill him!"

"Ah well…" Kiasho rolled his eyes. "Your choice…" he raised his hand with a glowing blast above Gohan's head.

…EVEN IF THAT KILLED HIM.

Something stirred the air. A cold wind whirled in the barn lifted the dust and remnants of the hay. Everybody's eyes turned to the lavender-haired man who slowly stood up. A circle of dust and hay circled around him, marking his power.

"I can't believe they accepted you into the Council… The world has really rotten…" Tarrus dusted his clothes off. He raised his head. "You are nothing more than an ordinary killer…" his bright blue eyes slowly concentrated on Kiasho. "I have never liked you," he smiled. A smile that froze the world for a second. "Neither did Athara…"

"The feeling is mutual!" Kiasho tossed the blast at the lavender-haired man.

Nobody saw the lavender-haired God move.

It became completely silent in the barn as Kiasho's head rolled off of his shoulders and lazily hit the ground.

"My, my…" Tarrus licked his bloodied fingers after Kiasho's dead body softly slumped to the ground. "You lot never learn that it isn't practical to harass a God…" He raised his head and looked through the lavender curtain. "Who is next?" he smiled.

Tarrus rolled his blue eyes as the men launched at him. "But really… Are you all idiots?" he sighed, raising his hand and annihilating them on the spot.

Dust fell back to the ground.

"Gohan, Athara!"

Dazed, Gohan slowly turned his head back to the door where a breathless Darius appeared.

"They know you are here! The Council…" Darius choked up after seeing Kiasho's head at his feet. He quickly looked around in the barn.

"You are quite fast…" Tarrus said while watching his hand; Kiasho's blood was disappearing from his skin; he hated being dirty. "Probably that's because Athara liked you, but I think you can expect a promotion. After I reorganize that idiotic Council a bit…" he raised his head, smiling.

"My Lord," Darius fell to his knees against Tarrus.

Tarrus waved off, "Let's skip formalities; this body is going to fall apart at any moment. Is this all of them or there are some others coming?" he inquired.

"I…I'm not sure, my Lord," Darius shook his head. "These were sent by the Council. They will send more after they…"

"I'll take care of them later, then," Tarrus cut him off. "Go back to your family. After Athara is dead, I'll come to aid you, so you can be calm. But get away now."

"But…" Darius hesitated.

"You can't help Athara," Tarrus shook his head. "Though, it's nice to see that there's someone worried for him…" Tarrus nodded.

"Can I…can I at least say goodbye to him?" Darius asked.

Tarrus shrugged. "Yes, you can, but I don't see much point in that. This body suffered fatal injuries, and he might not recognize you at all or talk nonsense. Be quick."

Tarrus' eyes closed.

Darius rushed forward as suddenly Athara slumped to the ground. "Athara?" Darius gathered the lavender-haired man into his arms. He startled after noticing that Athara was bleeding all over; Tarrus' power must have had preserved the body from falling apart immediately. "Athara?" he wiped a trickle of blood from Athara's lips.

Everything was flowing against his eyes. A colorful swirl danced and spun in his vision. He could see a colorful fish swimming. And there was something similar to a castle, too. There was something dark behind that colorful swirl, but he couldn't discern it.

"Athara?" Darius shook the younger man by his shoulders. Athara's eyes were open but it didn't seem that he was seeing anything. The irises were wide, eyes filled with blackness. "Gods…" Darius brushed a lock of lavender hair off Athara's forehead. He laid Athara's head on his lap.

Gohan just stood there. His sword was lying next to his feet; it had fell out of his hand long ago, then, when he saw Athara knock Kiasho's head off his shoulders. He was in shock. Athara killing all those men then babbling something about hell knows what and referring to himself in a third person… And Darius, too… And then…then just…was Athara dying? That was just too much.

"Athara?" Darius stroke Athara's hair.

Like a silver thread his name broke through the meaningless storm of sounds around him. He grabbed and held on it.

"Thank Gods," Darius heaved as Athara's eyes blinked, his head turning to the source of the sound.

He immediately regretted answering the call – his body burst into painful flames.

"Shhh… It's okay," Darius stroke Athara's head as that began wincing.

"It hurts…" Athara rasped out, moaning.

Darius wiped a red trickle off Athara's cheek then continued to soothingly stroke the lavender hair. He was regretting having called Athara out and making him suffer in his last minutes. He didn't even know what to say now; he didn't want to make it worse with his words. Though, it was going to end soon – the body in his arms was uncommonly cold.

Darius startled as suddenly Athara's eyes concentrated on his face.

"I was right," Athara whispered. "In the end you really appeared to be my friend …" he smiled, his gaze becoming unfocused again.

Darius smiled back. "Sure, kid," he ruffled Athara's hair. "Even though you are a spoiled brat, you are nice to look at."

Darius regretted saying that after Athara choked on his own blood while laughing. After the coughing subsided Athara just lay with his eyes closed, simply trying to concentrate on the feeling of Darius's fingers massaging his scalp.

Darius raised his head to look at Gohan who finally moved.

"Athara?"

It felt like a physical blow when Athara startled at his voice and shrunk back, pressing himself to Darius.

"It's okay," Darius brushed over Athara's forehead. "I won't let him do anything to you anymore."

Athara was silent, only his harsh and gurgling breathing heard. "C…can you bring me outside?" he rasped out then. "It's very d-dark here."

Darius nodded, "Sure thing." He gathered Athara in his arms and stood up. With a hardly weighing body at all he pushed past Gohan. "Listen," Darius whispered to Gohan while passing by, "just get the fuck out of here, or I might simply give in into the urge to tear your entrails out."

Once outside, Darius kneeled and lowered Athara down in his arms. Darius simply ignored Gohan after he followed. It was a sunny and bright day outside, though he doubted that Athara could see that.

"I wish you could have met my wife and daughters…" Darius sighed. "They would have liked you…"

Athara smiled at that. "It's okay, don't be sad," Athara looked at the sky with nothing seeing eyes. "I don't exist, anyway – I'm only a small part of his entity…"

"Then I can say that you are the best part that he has…" Darius smiled while stroking Athara's long hair.

Athara's nothing seeing eyes concentrated somewhere high in the sky as if he had seen something. "What is he like? Tarrus? I wanted to know him better… I saw the memories, but the memories are one thing and the person is another… I always wanted to talk to him… To know what he is like…"

"Athara…?"

Athara startled in Darius's arms. Darius gritted his teeth and turned around to glare at Gohan.

For several seconds Athara didn't say anything. Then he turned his head to where he heard Gohan's footsteps. "I lied to you…and you have a right to hate me," he said. "I'm sorry to have involved you in this… And I'm sorry in the end it turned out to be like this. This wasn't supposed to happen again," he sighed, coughing on his blood, "again, and again…" tears spilled from his blind eyes. "And again…" he shut his eyes.

"No… I'm not…" Gohan shook his head, feeling everything spinning around him.

"But I didn't lie…" despite pain, Athara raised his head. "I have never lied about that… I truly loved you… Still do…" Athara muttered. "And will probably…" he silenced, not finishing. "I know you don't believe it, but it's true. I just… I'm sorry this keeps turning out like this…"

"Athara?" Gohan's voice faltered as he saw Athara's eyes close. "Athara? Athara?!" he repeated when Athara didn't answer. "Athara!" he panicked.

"Goodbye, kid," Darius brushed with his lips over Athara's forehead.

XXXXX

"Leave him in peace," Darius blocked Gohan's away. "You truly try to annoy me, don't you?" he growled, indicating for Gohan to move.

"You can't leave him here!" Gohan yelled, turning around again and showing with his hand at Athara's body stretched out on the grass.

Darius grabbed Gohan by his biceps and started dragging Gohan after him, away from Athara. "Athara's dead, asshole," Darius snorted. "And Tarrus will need that body. If I were in your shoes, I wouldn't stand here and wait for him to return…" Darius smirked. "Though, I'd want to tie you up on a pole for him to make a nice present… You are not worth the trouble saving you… Too damn bad Athara made me promise to protect you…" he spat to the ground, disgusted.

Gohan numbly let himself be dragged by Darius. He didn't really understand much of what was said. His head was in turmoil. He thought he was close to losing his mind or maybe had already lost it.

"I don't…I don't exactly understand…" Gohan breathed out after a while. "Athara and Tarrus…" he tripped over his own feet after Darius increased the pace.

Darius caught Gohan by his collar before that could have fallen to the ground and put him back to his feet. Gohan did feel like a schoolboy against the huge man.

"Athara was a part of Tarrus personality," Darius said. "As Tarrus has way too much power, memories and experience to be fitted in a mere human body, by using some of his character traits he created a new personality that linked him to this world."

Gohan stopped to stare at Darius nape. "Athara and Tarrus are one person?"

"No," Darius snorted, roughly yanking Gohan to follow him. "Athara was a part of Tarrus. As Tarrus was a part of Athara. But they weren't the same being. When needed, Athara was able to use some of Tarrus powers and most of his memories, but he rarely did that, for it was too much of a strain for his body. Tarrus could never overtake completely or it would have meant to kill the body they both shared. Though, sometimes Tarrus surfaced. Either when Athara was in trouble or when he needed knowledge or when Athara decided that the situation needed a different approach, namely, Tarrus, Athara used to consume liquors to merge the line between Tarrus's entity and himself. I suppose his mind didn't feel so strained then," he turned around to look at Gohan who was automatically running after him. It didn't seem like Gohan would even be in this world, his dark eyes glassy. Darius bitterly smiled. "Too fucking late…" he muttered under his breath.

"I doubt Athara immediately realized that he was created as a link between Tarrus and the Earth…" he continued, though he doubted if Gohan could hear him. "He probably came to realize that only much later… After he realized he was able to call out power and knowledge he perfectly knew he couldn't normally have access to… Once he saw the memories, it must have become everything clear to him.

"You fucking ruined everything," Darius angry cursed. "You fucking misunderstood everything… Athara had never been the one to want power. He had plenty of it, anyway," Darius snorted. "The problem was that he didn't know what would be the best – if he went with Delaros and fulfilled that silly prophecy or if he simply fled, leaving sorcerers and mages to deal on their own. Of course, Tarrus had his own opinion on this matter, and probably in the end this influenced the most of Athara's actions, making him refuse to go with Delaros. Though, Athara thought that it was because he had found what he had been looking for," Darius grimaced.

"Gh!" Gohan tumbled to the ground after Darius smashed himself into him. He felt a hot power pass over them. Just right where they were a second ago.

"Shit," Darius cursed. He raised his head out of the grass. "They have found us." His eyes narrowed. "Not too bad, though. There're three of them. One Master Sorcerer and two average level mages. Stay down," he pushed Gohan's back deeper into the grass. "I'll deal with them."

"No need for that," came a calm voice behind their backs.

Darius and Gohan turned around but there was no one. They whipped their heads back to where the sorcerer and two mages had been standing. Gohan gasped. Athara. Athara was already there.

"Damn, he's fast," Darius grabbed Gohan by his arm. Gohan just numbly stared at the scene before his eyes. "Hey, move, if you don't want to be his next target!" Darius hissed. "Besides his power Tarrus is well known for his cold-bloodedness and spitefulness. You have just killed a man that had been his host for over nineteen years; I don't think this is something he'd overlook…" he pulled Gohan up by his collar. "Let's fucking go!"

Gohan slowly turned his head away from the scene where Tarrus had just raised one of the men into the air then tossed him into the ground leaving only torn flesh and protruding bones. He didn't want to see what happened to the other two.

"Fuck…" Darius cursed after catching a glimpse of what was happening behind his back. "Put this into your stupid head – never fuck with a God," he hissed to Gohan while dragging him after himself. "A bit too late though…"

"Aren't you just doing that?" Gohan panted out, running after him. "I doubt he'd like-"

Darius smirked while running. "I have never fucked a God. You did." His smirk broadened. "But don't expect any promotion… The only thing you'll get is one-way ticket out of this existence…"

"Goddamit," Gohan rasped out, out of his breath. "Athara… If only he…"

"He was afraid you'd resent him," Darius said. "I told him that was a stupid thought. But he was damn stubborn, the kid. Why did you drag him into that barn, after all?" he asked.

Gohan heard strange sounds behind his back and increased his speed, though, he had been sure he had been running at his full speed. "I had been an idiot, that's why." He cursed as the sound started becoming louder. "The other day I was approached by Kiasho and Wadra and they talked shit. And I wavered. All I wanted was to hear the truth!"

Gohan gasped and turned around, tripping and almost falling over. There was a Master Sorcerer just right behind him. The man raised his hand up. Gohan's eyes widened even more as suddenly there Tarrus appeared behind the man's back. All it took was one tug and the sorcerer was flying over the air away from him and Darius. When his and Tarrus' eyes met Gohan felt chills running up and down his spine.

Tarrus smiled. A smile that crossed the air like a blue lightening. "Your day will come, Gohan. But not just yet. I'll find you…" his smile broadened, pinning Gohan on the spot. Then Tarrus simply vanished into the thin air.

XXXXX

Gohan closed the door behind him and looked around in the tavern. He had just come back to his native city. He had been traveling over a month. The journey went okay. There were no bigger disturbances - nothing Darius wouldn't be able to deal with.

He stayed here, and Darius proceeded with his journey back to his wife and kids. He had fulfilled his promise to Athara. There was no point in him staying at Gohan's side anymore.

There were rumors that the whole sorcerer and mage's council had been scattered. People were whispering having seen a lavender-haired God descend from the sky. After that nobody had seen anyone from the Council. There were rumors that after entering the hall where the Council resided there were found only their clothes.

People were also saying that the ones who tried to oppose the God were killed on the spot. Someone said people saw Tarrus being challenged by another God that supported mages. It was said that Tarrus smiled, ripped his head off and then burned the body as the example for other Gods not to stick their noses into his business.

People were saying many things. Gohan wondered how much of truth there was in them.

Gohan thought that he probably should have gone to look how his parents were doing first, but he needed to gather some courage first; he couldn't look them in the face after what he had done.

It was midday and the tavern wasn't crowded. Several men were sitting at the tables, drinking the same disgusting liquid as usually.

Gohan sighed. He started maneuvering through the tables to the corner he planed to sit. And then he stopped dead in his tracks. A man, sitting at the table several meters away from him…

Blue ethereal eyes shifted to Gohan to meet dark wide eyes.

"Welcome home, Gohan," a short smile appeared on the man's face.

Gohan just stood there, frozen, pinned by that smile.

"You look like you have seen a ghost…" Tarrus chuckled. His smile vanished, and blue eyes darkened. "Sit down, Gohan," he motioned to the free chair opposite him, "I suppose we have several things to discuss…"

For several seconds Gohan stood there like struck by lightening, but then numbly walked over and stood opposite Tarrus. "Athara…" he stammered.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…" Tarrus shook his head. "I'm Tarrus," the blue-eyed man comfortably leaned back into the chair. "Athara is dead. You killed him."

Gohan winced. Silently, he sat down, not daring to look the God into the eyes. He could have tried to make excuses, to try to defend his actions, to say that he was sorry, but he didn't. The truth was that he had killed Athara.

Tarrus watched Gohan's lowered face for some time. He brushed over his long hair. "I came here either to kill you or to let you go. You know that Gods are vengeful creatures, and I'm even so," sighing he curled a lock of his lavender hair on his finger absentmindedly. His eyes bore into Gohan. "Athara is gone, as is gone his mind – don't confuse me with him – I'm a different person than he was. You might regret that you have ever touched Athara."

Gohan nodded. Darius explained him that much earlier. "I already regret that… He'd still be alive…" he muttered.

Tarrus watched the silent man opposite him. He hadn't actually expected Gohan to simply accept his fate. And now… There was something very similar…

"Gohan, do you know that Athara knew how this was going to end?"

Gohan raised his eyes to look at the face before him. He was struck by the beauty again – despite unnatural paleness, Tarrus still was incarnation of pulchritude.

Perfectly well knowing what that was thinking about, Tarrus smiled at Gohan. "Call it vanity of a God or whatever you will, but I always liked pretty things… Sadly, Athara didn't quite share my enthusiasm about this body…"

Gohan shook his head, trying to get himself thinking; another person in Athara's body was confusing the hell out of him. "What do you mean "he knew how it was going to end"?"

"Well, he could use the power if he wanted, even if for a short moment. Athara knew his future, even it was the different time, he saw himself starved and your sword at his neck."

Gohan was silent in shock. "And…and he still went with me?"

Gohan sat silently. Tarrus didn't say anything more just watched him with those painfully blue eyes that didn't belong to Athara anymore and held a whole different expression. Not the first time he thought why it had to be like this. Why had he been so…? Why didn't he…?

Gohan was trying to keep his tears in check, but this was too much for him, and they spilled down onto the table. "But why…? Why?"

Tarrus shrugged. "He didn't see any other way. There's no other way, only to follow the path that has been set. He hoped he could change that. He always did. Do you know why I came here, to Earth, in first place? – I wanted to find something or someone that would fill me up. You can't realize how boring it can get with vast space and thoughts of your own. Other Gods…" Tarrus rolled his eyes, "they are as empty as a pond during drought and as ignorant as termites that eat up the core and let the building fall... Just playing with people and amusing themselves…

"He was as lonely as I was; he was only my part, anyway. He didn't want to be called Mirai and to be responsible for something, which wasn't his choice. Athara simply wanted to have at least those several moments you had together." He wanted to bite Gohan by mentioning something more, something to hurt him, but something was resisting in him. He knew what it was. Athara and he were a part of one and the same person after all. Athara had loved Gohan. Athara gave his life away for the man.

Tarrus scowled at Gohan. To kill Gohan would mean to hurt Athara. Tarrus rolled his eyes at his thoughts. He and Athara were sort of only one person. First of all, Athara would have never existed if not he – Athara had been only a small part of him that fitted into this body.

"I don't remember seeing you cry before…" Tarrus put his elbows on the table and leaned his head on his palms.

Gohan didn't look at him nor say anything.

Suddenly, Tarrus stood up, startling Gohan. He started walking towards the door. But on his way he halted then turned around, his blue eyes settling on Gohan. "Everything is a circle. It is your choice what you'll do when you meet Athara next time…" blue eyes left Gohan, and Tarrus continued walking.

Gohan watched Tarrus' back with blurred eyes then ran after him.

He was struck by how cold the body was. Not letting go, of Tarrus' arm, he raised his head to look at that beautiful face. "Please…" he begged. "Can't you…? Can't you… Please…?"

Tarrus shook Gohan's arm off him. "There are consequences to our actions. You made your choice then, now you are getting paid. I know you regret that now, but it's too late – betrayal is the worst of sins."

Gohan shakily leaned on the nearest table. "What… What did you mean by "when you meet Athara next time"?"

Tarrus looked at Gohan's face. "Life is unending, Gohan. Lifetimes after lifetimes. Who knows how many times you betrayed Athara… And I forgot the count of the times you stood like that against me swearing not to repeat the same mistake…" Tarrus smiled. "But it's the first time I see you cry…" he repeated. He then nodded, turning around and walking out of the door. "Until next time…" he said softly.

TBC


	12. Part 12

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters. I'm not getting any profit while using them.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Mirai Trunks x Gohan. Bishounen ("pretty boy"). Complete OOC.

**Dragons a****nd Yaoi**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 12/Epilogue

A fireball appeared in Athara's palm. He tore the pendulum off his chest and threw it under Gohan's feet.

"Such things can't stop me," Athara said to Gohan then turned back to the group of sorcerers and mages that had just barged into the barn. "You stupid fool," Athara muttered under his breath. "If I had wanted you dead, you'd have been dead long ago." He launched the blast, taking half of the barn with it and scattering the group to the sides.

Athara countered all attempt to blast and magic him. From the corner of his eye he noticed one of the mages scurrying to Gohan. Athara wedged himself between the mage and Gohan to shove him out of the oncoming danger. He managed only to gasp as a blue blast hit him on the back, sending him onto Gohan's drawn sword.

Athara looked at the sword protruding from his chest. He raised his head to look at Gohan's stunned face. Gohan stared at Athara's wide-eyed face. A thin red line escaped Athara's lips and ran down his chin, the droplets falling onto his robe.

Before Athara slumped to the ground, Gohan's sword protruding from chest, Gohan's ear caught the last word Athara's lips whispered: "Again."

Gohan wasn't even sure what happened later. It seemed like a morbid nightmare - after several shocked seconds of nothing from both sides, Athara stood up, drew the sword out of his chest, threw it to Gohan's feet and started the bloodshed. When Darius came, Gohan was already half-mad.

XXXXX

"So you found me it seems…" Athara's voice wafted from behind Kiasho who was trying to foist off the pendulum to Gohan.

Wadra, Kiasho and Gohan turned around to stare at Athara who approached their table and sat down next to him.

"No sudden moves," Athara smiled at Kiasho, a sudden flame flaring in his palm. "I was curious of what you were going to do… But to set up my lover against me…" Athara pouted. He snapped his fingers, and Wadra hit the wall behind her painfully. "No sudden moves, I said."

Indifferent, Athara watched people scurry away from the tavern.

"Athara!" Gohan grabbed Athara's wrist, Athara's eyes snapping to him. "What the fuck is-?" A moment of Athara's diversion was enough for Kiasho to get his dagger. Gohan's head jerked to Athara's right side, to where one of Kiasho's daggers was protruding. He didn't even have a chance to react as the sorcerer's other dagger slit Athara's throat.

His eyes wide in shock and disbelief Gohan held Athara's wrist until the younger man slumped to the floor underneath the table.

XXXXX

Gohan turned to look around as suddenly the door exploded. He blinked when five men crashed into the barn. One of them was Kiasho.

Before Athara's blurred eyes could discern the blast aimed at him, he was tossed to the side.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Gohan yelled, after rolling off of Athara, his sword ready in his hand. One of the five men was Kiasho.

"They are from the Council," Athara rasped out. He brushed his hair out from his face and tried to get up from the ground. He fell back down onto his hands. "Shit," he cursed while kneeling on the floor. "Get away or they'll kill you."

"Goddamit!" Gohan hissed, launching at the group.

"No! Gohan, you don't…" Athara shouted. His world froze in a second of horror.

The impact of a blast sent Gohan sprawling away from the five men.

"Gohan!" Athara yelled, panicking. "Gohan stop! These are the Elite Sorcerers and Mages!"

"You have never been a sensible one, have you?!" Kiasho howled, approaching Gohan who was gathering himself from the floor.

Shit, shit, shit, Athara chanted in his head, why can't I concentrate?!

"You heard what I said then!" Kiasho continued. "Why do you protect this scum?!"

Gohan growled. "Even if so, you can't kill him!"

"Ah well…" Kiasho rolled his eyes. "Your choice…" he raised his hand with a glowing blast above Gohan's head.

Gohan lowered his eyes to stare at Kiasho's head that had rolled from Kiasho's shoulders under his feet.

Tarrus grinned.

XXXXX

He had been waiting for three hours now. His back was sore from being pressed to the rough trunk of the tree, and he was cold. The night had drawn long, and he doubted if the information was correct and if anyone was going to really show up at all.

After one of his comrades gave a sign, Gohan's eyes snapped immediately to the dark path on the side of him. Two figures slowly swam out of the darkness. One of them had a sword drawn at his side, another person seemed to be unarmed. It was dark, and Gohan couldn't see well, but he was sure that Mirai was the one unarmed.

Another sound signal was given, and Gohan with the rest of his comrades sprang onto the path. He slashed his sword at Mirai, but his hit was blocked by Mirai's companion's sword. Gohan growled in frustration, but his chance was lost and he engaged in the fight with the bodyguard. He hoped his comrades would have better luck.

The bodyguard was good. Their strength and skill were almost the same, and it seemed it would rather depend on luck who would kill whom first. The forest was dark, and it was hard to discern the movements and the blade that threatened to slit him.

Gohan's eye caught a short lightning flashing on his right and then the rest of the sounds ceased, he could only hear his and his opponent's moves.

"You okay?" the man whom Gohan was fighting shouted.

"Yes," came the short reply, and Gohan turned his head to see a longhaired man in the shadows. He was just standing there, watching the two of them fight.

Gohan cursed as he almost got his head cut off due to his inattention to his opponent. He concentrated back on the man, and after a few minutes was victorious, the other man's body falling under his feet. Fighting for breath, Gohan turned his attention to Mirai who was still standing under a tree and watching him silently.

"I think I know you… But I'm not sure where we met…or when…" Mirai wondered, showing no intention to attack or at least to retreat. He was simply watching Gohan. "But you feel very…familiar… What's your name?" he asked.

"My name will be your least concern when I slit your throat!" Gohan growled, approaching slowly.

Mirai's eyes were narrowed while he was trying to remember where he had seen that face. His body froze then.

"You… Gohan?" Athara's lips moved of their own. A small red trickle escaped them while Athara stared at Gohan. "It's you… I have forg-" he coughed, "forgotten…" he rasped before slumping to the ground. His eyes closed.

Gohan drew his sword back from Athara's body. He wondered how the man knew his name, but then brushed the thought away – he had to escape quickly from here. He started to run.

"You know… It is starting to piss me off…"

Gohan froze in place at the words that were muttered into his ear. He turned his head to see the man whom he had just killed standing at his side. Gohan's eyes dropped to Mirai's stomach where blood was freely running down his groin and stomach and then to the grass.

"Are you truly that retarded?" Tarrus wondered. "Killing the man you love…for…I wonder which time it is…"

By the time Tarrus said those words, Gohan had taken about ten steps back. He felt his back hit a tree. Memories began flashing in his head, and he suddenly knew what this man, no, God, was talking about.

Gohan didn't even try avoiding Tarrus' fist that had crushed his head.

XXXXX

Athara's fingers played with the hilt of his dagger then he plopped back onto the bed with his back. His gaze slid to Gohan who was sharpening his sword. The sound was loud and annoying, and Athara was waiting for him to finally finish.

Darius and Delaros were gone to talk to the captain about something that Tyari managed to fuck up. Literally.

"I heard sailors talking that a quite serious storm is coming," Gohan said, checking the edge of his sword with his finger. He yelped and cursed then stuck his bleeding thumb into his mouth. "I wonder when we'll finally reach that Jahuda's port…" he muttered around his finger. He removed it from his mouth to look if it was still bleeding then tore a small piece of cloth from the coverlet that was thrown on the bed and wrapped it around his finger.

Athara shrugged. He thought about simply healing Gohan's finger, but he knew that the man would freak out and refused the thought. Athara yawned. The whole day had been boring. Anything would be more interesting that simply lying and counting the dark dots on the wooden ceiling. If anything, a storm would not be that bad, would it?

Athara roused from his sleep at the feel of something brushing against his face. He tried to swat the thing away, but it didn't stop. Athara's sapphire eyes blinked open at Gohan's smiling face.

"Hey," Gohan chuckled, dragging his lips over Athara's brow. Athara smiled, too. His eyes closed while he was enjoying the soft connection.

Gohan's mouth found Athara's mouth, and Athara's mouth opened to let him in. After the kiss Athara curled up at Gohan's side, resting his forehead on Gohan's chest.

"Do you love me?" Athara asked.

"No, seriously – you are worse than a woman," Gohan sighed.

Athara opened one eye to glare at Gohan's chest. "What's wrong with me wanting to hear that you love me?" He raised his head to look at Gohan's face and found two dark eyes watching him. "Will you stay at my side no matter what?" he asked.

Gohan was surprised by Athara's serious tone and looks. "Is there a problem with something?"

"Do you really hate mages and sorcerers…?" Athara lowered his head not to see Gohan's face and buried his head into his lover's chest. "Do you hate them that much that…"

Gohan ruffled lavender hair, watching the silky strands seep through his fingers. "Well, I'm in love with one of them, so I doubt if my former statements are of any truth…"

Athara's sweating hands gripped Gohan's waist firmly. "Have you ever heard about Mirai?"

"A what?" Gohan continued playing with Athara's hair. "What is that Mirai?"

Athara was afraid that he would simply choke or his heart would stop because of the panicked beating in his chest. He could feel Gohan tense in reaction to his own tension.

"Mirai is the one who unifies people who want to create a new kingdom from where their power will reach the whole world…"

"Ah, that madman. I heard he wants to unify all sorcerers and mages and rule over us, simple people."

Athara shook his head. "No, it's not in his plans. He doesn't really care about unifying the sorcerers and mages. It's rather about unifying all people and trying to change something into a better side… He doesn't care about power, but he tries to use the one he has to stop the quarrellings between the various organizations.

"The coronation would be the first step to getting power over all existing mages and sorcerers. And what would be later… He doesn't know that, but his intentions are not those you said. He is not a bad person, at least he thinks he isn't… He just…he's just young and foolish and doesn't really know what to do to make it all better…"

Athara didn't really remember what happened. He never remembered, he just knew what was going to happen, and was trying to avoid it. Did he do something different which would help him escape his fate? – He didn't know that. He never did.

Gohan didn't cease ruffling through Athara's hair. "I don't really care, nor believe in those stupid prophecies… But you talk about him as if you'd know him personally…" he wondered.

"I do," Athara nodded. He raised his head to look at Gohan's face.

"You do?" Gohan was surprised. "Have you met him?"

Athara faltered then just let himself tumble off the cliff. "I'm the man they call Mirai, Gohan. I'm traveling to get that stupid crown and the promised scepter which will give me more power than I already have. And I'm not a mage. I'm in between. Some persons are able to use both types of magic…"

Athara braced himself against that dark disbelieving gaze. His mind was screaming in panic, not believing that he had just made such an obvious act of suicide.

Gohan smiled then laughed. "You are kidding, right?" he laughed, exhaling the breath he had been holding.

"No."

Athara freed himself from Gohan's frozen embrace and stood up. He snapped his fingers to light the candles then went to sit down at the table. "I'm absolutely serious." He snapped his fingers again.

Gohan's shocked gaze settled on a white dog that had appeared next to Athara's chair.

"Your family had him when you were about ten years old, didn't they?" Athara ruffled the white long fur, and the dog barked happily then ran to the bunk where Gohan was lying. The dog jumped onto the bunk and started washing Gohan's face with his tongue.

Disoriented, Gohan blinked several times at the dog's muzzle. He sat up slowly then turned his head to Athara who was sitting on the chair, watching them with a soft smile on his face.

"Ev-," Gohan swallowed to get his voice working. "Even if you…if you are a sorcerer… There's…there's no way you could… How did you…?"

Athara closed his sapphire eyes then opened them again, not trusting to look at Gohan. "Besides that I'm a sorcerer-mage, I… I think I'm sort of a …realization of Tarrus…"

Gohan ruffled through his hair, absolutely confused and lost in the eerie feeling of surrealism. He pushed the happily whimpering dog away from his face. "I don't…understand."

Athara gave him a shy smile. "I can't say that I understand it very well either… It's just… Tarrus is using this body," he motioned at himself, "to reside on Earth. I'm not sure about the rest. Sometimes I can pull out on his power and knowledge," he pointed his index finger at the dog.

"He knows everything," Athara continued, "and I can find the most things that I need in his memory. Actually…actually I'm not a real person at all… I'm just a fraction of his personality and mind. The human body can't take all of his power and knowledge, so Tarrus from his existing character traits created a person, me, to link him to the Earth… Ummm…" he felt both hot and cold at the look Gohan was giving him. "Do you want to kill me?"

Gohan blinked at the sudden and unexpected question. "I…I don't know yet," he fell silent then turned to look at Athara again. "You lied to me."

Athara only nodded.

Gohan turned his head back to the dog. "Can I keep him?"

Athara shrugged. "I suppose…"

Gohan reached out his hand to stroke the dog. "We'll have a long talk. But no more lies," he said. "And then we'll figure out what to do…" he raised his head as he heard short choking sounds. Athara's shoulders were shaking, his face hidden between his palms. Gohan's eyes followed a clear drop of liquid that fell to the wooden floor.

"I'm not sure about anything, yet, Mirai," Gohan said. "But I know that if you wanted to kill me you'd have done that long ago. And I know you didn't need to tell me what you said at all."

"It doesn't matter," Athara shook his head. "It doesn't matter," he inhaled deeper, trying to get a hold of his tears. "It's enough of… It's enough that you don't hate me…"

Gohan lowered his eyes to the dog that put his head on his knees. He petted the dog's head. "You scared the shit out of me. My head is a mess. I'm not sure how it will all work out, but…"

"It's okay," Athara raised his watery eyes, wiping the tears out of them. "Even if it doesn't… I'm…I'm glad."

Gohan sighed. He continued to pet the dog. He didn't hate Mirai. He thought that he must be mad, wanting to trust the man who sat in front of him. He must be completely mad wanting to walk over to the man and embrace him to soothe the stress away. No, he was not mad – he was insane to feel like that. But logic didn't stop him from feeling all that. Didn't stop him from…

Gohan's hand faltered as different fractions and pieces started flowing into his head. Wide-eyed, not seeing anything, Gohan's eyes fixed on the wall opposite him. Several seconds passed, and he started crying himself. He didn't know why he was allowed to remember, but he was enormously glad he was.

"Athara, come here," Gohan held out his hand for the other man. His arm was shaky and unsteady, and he wasn't sure he wouldn't faint from pressure in his head and heart. "It's me who should apologize and beg forgiveness after all…" he breathed out between his sobs when he saw Athara falter, giving him a mistrusting look. "I'm sorry for all those times I… I remember everything… Oh gods…"

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," Gohan squeezed Athara in his embrace when his lover approached. "I'm sorry for everything," he kissed Athara's cheeks, eyelids and lips fervently. "I'm sorry," he was shaking, hardly believing that he was able to feel Athara against his chest, grateful to whatever there was above him for this not even the second but who knew which chance for them.

"It's okay. This time it's okay," Athara tightened his arms around Gohan's back, hiding his tear stricken face in Gohan's shoulder. "This time we can change everything."

Gohan was only able to nod, not trusting his voice. Through tears he grinned when his dog nuzzled Athara's thigh. There were many questions and many things that Athara and he needed to do, but right now he could only think about how lucky they both were.

**THE END**


End file.
